The Soul Reaper's Son
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Percy Grace is the son of Thanatos, watch the struggles he overcomes while caring for his younger siblings Thalia and Jason. Watch as he protects them from their alcoholic mother and as they search for where they truly belong.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was full and a cold breeze swept over the land. A figure opened up a window to a house and slipped in silently and approached the cradle. The man in a black cloak was pacing back and forth, he ran a hand through his spiky black hair and wondered how this happened. His hazel eyes gazed at the cradle and he let out an audible sigh. Black feathered wings were implanted in his back and he griped his hair tightly as a headache began to form. There was a coo that came from the cradle and he paused to look inside it. A infant laid there with large blue eyes, the infant had a tuft of black hair on his head and gave the man a toothy grin as he reached for him cooing. The man sighed again and picked up the baby, the baby giggled softly and touched the man's face. He smiled softly at the child and let the baby caress his face. The baby only wore a diaper and suddenly small black wings sprouted out of his back, the man gasped in surprise that the baby had wings as well. The baby began to flap the wings as if trying to fly, the man laughed making the baby turn it's attention to the man. The baby's wings vanished and the man frowned, he looked at the baby's back and saw a tattoo of black wings imprinted onto his skin.

The man kissed the baby's forehead making the baby giggle again,"Be good my son, I will be back for you. Goodbye Perseus, my little destroyer." He whispered and set the baby back down, the baby looked at the man with watery eyes and began to cry. He grimaced and picked the baby up again, the baby instantly calmed and looked up adoringly at his father. The man sighed, he couldn't bring himself to leave his son, he felt emotionally attached to him which is something he had hoped to avoid. He rocked Perseus back and forth and began to hum him to sleep softly. Perseus's eyes drooped and he let out a small yawn that made the man smile broaden, his son was adorable and he wanted nothing more then to take him away from all this. He knew he couldn't, not yet, he had to break the news to Hades who wouldn't be happy.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman walked in,"Thanatos," she breathed and he smiled softly at her but froze once she wore an angry expression,"Why are you here?" She spat, and eyed him warily. Her facial expression held the look of anger and apprehension, her blue eyes looked dull and filled with grief. He noticed a bulge in her stomach and by the crazed look in her eyes she was drunk, she was stumbling towards him and he could smell the stench of alcohol on her.

"Julie, I see your pregnant. With who's child?" Thanatos asked in an emotionless voice.

Julie glared at him,"That's Miss Grace to you! And if you must know, another god visited me." She said the last part smugly as she tried to anger him.

He felt betrayed and could only shake his head sadly,"You know I didn't leave you intentionally, I'm the god of death and I have a duty to Hades. I've been watching over you and Perseus though. I also know you have a baby girl in the other room." He said matter of factly and stared down at his sleeping baby boy who had begun to drool. He chuckled and wiped the drool form Perseus's mouth, he had forgotten Julia Grace was in his presence. Her history was easy to understand, she was an alcoholic actress, quite simple to tell as well.

"So your sttttallking meeee now? Well I have anotherrr gods affection, Zeus himself." She slurred and wobbled as she tried to stand up straight. Thanatos froze, she had cheated on him with the king of the gods himself, if Zeus knew of Perseus's existence then his son would die.

"Well that's good for you, I take it the two children you have as of now are his children?" Thanatos shrugged nonchalantly but his eyes showed the hurt he actually felt.

She walked drowsily towards him and snatched Perseus from his hands, the baby awoke with a jolt and looked around wildly. When he saw his mother he calmed and and snuggled into his mother's arms. Thanatos looked nervously at the drowsy actress but she stood tall and stroked the baby's head.

"What are your new children's names?" Thanatos asked politely but it inwardly killed him to do so, he loved Julie and she had easily moved on.

Her blue eyes bore into his hazel ones,"The girls name is Thalia and the boys name is Jason." She seemed to be slowly coming out of her intoxicated state and looked tired. Her black hair was messy and it appeared she had been staying up late for months.

Thanatos smiled weakly,"I will help you whenever I can. I'll be there for you Julie I swear to the Styx." Thunder rumbled and Julie nodded at him appreciatively.

"I haven't told Zeus about him, I've kept Percy hidden." Julie whispered and Thanatos raised his eyebrows in surprise. He slowly wrapped an arm around her but stopped to gauge her reaction, she just held the baby and looked down at him with adoration.

"Thank you Julie, I'm sorry I haven't visited you for such a long time. I'll come when I can." Thanatos said making Julie smile up at him. The reaper of souls stepped away from his family and gracefully leaped out of the window. He flapped his wings and disappeared into the night.

-Four years later-

"Come on Thawia! Come on Jason!" A four year old boy called as he grabbed a three year old girl and a two year old boy's hand. The four year old had jet black hair and blue eyes with flecks of brown in them, he had an adorable lisp which made it hard to say his L's correctly. The three year girl had black hair that went to her shoulders and electric blue eyes, she grasped her big brother's hand tightly. The two year old boy had short stubby legs that made it hard for him to keep up with his eldest siblings. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes like his sister. They approached their house cautiously as though something bad would happen.

The eldest brother dropped his siblings hands,"I go first okay?" He said and eyed his siblings worriedly.

"But Pewcy-" Thalia started but he had already begun to walk inside. Thalia grabbed the youngest sibling, Jason's hand. The two year old looked sad but Thalia held him close as they watched their big brother disappear. Suddenly there was shouting and Percy came sprinting out the house, a beer bottle was thrown behind him and nearly hit his head. He was breathing heavily and his blue eyes were staring wide eyed at the beer bottle that nearly killed him. It was shattered into pieces and Percy frowned once he noticed tears in Thalia's eyes, he embraced both of his siblings.

"Mommy acting cwazy again isn't she." Thalia sniffed and Jason clung to his brother's waist, though he was one and didn't understand much he was good at reading emotions.

Percy sighed,"It's okay, come on we can go pway(play) somewhere!" He said the last part cheerily as he tried to distract Jason and Thalia from their angry mother.

Thalia whipped her tears away and nodded while Jason giggled and clapped his hands together, he understood the word play. Percy had pretty much been the fatherly figure of his siblings and took care of them. He taught Jason how to walk and had begun teaching him words, the kids were to afraid to enter the house most of the time so Percy came up with the idea of begging for food on the side of the road. Their mother terrified them, she was always drunk and violent which made Percy, Thalia, and Jason stay away form her. Percy was had street smarts, a voice always seemed to talk to him in his head telling him what he should do to survive and keep his siblings safe. It scared him at first but the voice seemed so familiar and comforting, the trio walked away from the house and into the woods where they went to escape their troubling lives.

They soon began to play tag because Percy knew it was Thalia's and Jason's favorite game.

Percy ran behind a squealing Jason and softly tapped his shoulder,"Tag!" Percy yelled and slowly ran away to give Jason a chance to catch him. Jason giggled uncontrollably and tagged Thalia who was staring at the woods in fear. A beautiful woman with red eyes stepped out of the forest and smiled warmly at the children, Percy could sense danger and pulled his behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to be brave for his young siblings.

The woman tilted back her head and laughed,"Aren't you three adorable! My name is Tammy, I don't want to interrupt your game but I've become quite famished." Percy saw fangs protruding from her mouth. Percy felt fear creep through him for this was not his first encounter with such strange beings.

"Run." He whispered to Thalia.

She shook her head,"No Pewcy! I'm not leaving." The four year sighed at how stubborn his little sister was. He knew once she made up her mind she wouldn't change it, he pushed Thalia and Jason away from him and looked at the fanged menace warily. He knew he would die, he could barely escape the other things that came after him, and now he would surely be killed but he would die protecting his family.

**And I sneaked this in before I'm leaving. It came to me, give it a chance! Comment and this will be a story, just throwing that out there. I will miss you all while I'm hiking zip lining and water rafting in Colorado. Bye Pluto's son 11! I'll miss pming you! Oh and I didn't really edit this so don't get mad cuz I'm leaving while quickly typing this. Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

The monster stalked closer to Percy and he braced himself to fight her.

_"Do not fear Perseus, call upon your powers."_ The voice whispered, powers? Percy wondered and began to panic as two other fanged women walked out of the woods. Percy noticed that they all three had one prosthetic, bronze leg. The women's hair was suddenly on fire and their red eyes bore into his blue ones.

"It's about time you joined me Keli, I found these succulent demigods for us feast on." Tammy purred as they got closer to the trio. Percy felt sick once he saw Tammy's normal leg turn into a hoof, he glanced back at his siblings who were cowering in fear. He glanced back at the monsters and instead of Tammy's face he saw his moms, how his mother would stalk towards them drowsily while screaming and swinging a beer bottle. She hated them and would hit them if they got to close. He felt anger course through him and the earth trembled, suddenly a deer popped out of the ground. It was a buck and it had rotting flesh that seemed to be falling off of it, he could see it's bones and was afraid it was after them as well. It turned to him, the deer had no eyes and looked at him with black sockets. The beast bowed to him before turning to the women with fangs, Tammy's eyes widened as the beast charged at Keli.

Tammy turned her attention to Thalia, "I guess I'll have fast food today." She hissed and sprinted towards her. Percy gasped and raced towards Tammy, he wasn't fast enough. The monster grabbed Thalia by the arm and Percy panicked, his back suddenly felt heat spread throughout his back. Thalia screamed and kicked while Jason began to cry, Percy felt fury surge through him. There was a ripping noise and he heard a large flap, he felt himself get faster and faster until his feet wasn't even touching the ground. He didn't care, he felt the wind whip through his hair and Tammy was about to bite Thalia's neck which made him go even faster. He let out a feral scream before tackling the monster, they went crashing through the woods before they slammed into a tree. He felt a jolt from the force of the impact and his entire body shook with adrenaline and he turned back to Thalia and Jason who were being cornered by one of the monsters. He was about to help them when lightning blasted from Thalia's and Jason's hands, it struck the monster making her scream and explode into golden dust. The dead deer had killed Keli and Percy turned to Tammy, she had vanished. He breathed deeply and sweat clung to his body, he heard another flap and he turned around but saw nothing, he jogged to his siblings and the deer carcass turned to him.

"A pleasure to serve you my lord, do you want me to dispose of the Zeus spawn as well?" He asked and Percy's eyes widened and he heard Thalia gasp.

"Why...how?" He started to ask but tongue felt thick and he was tongue tied.

The deer chuckled,"I see you do not understand who you are, your father is Thanatos the god of death. Because of this you can summon the dead like myself, what are you doing with children of Zeus?" The buck asked and Percy could only stand there in surprise, before his mother started hating him she used to tell him stories about Thanatos. He used to love hearing about the god of death and she told him that Thanatos was his father. Percy thought it was a joke and he asked who Thalia and Jason's father was and she told him it was Zeus.

"Th-Thalia and Jason a-are my sibwings(siblings)." He stammered, the deer cocked a head to the side and all Percy wanted was for the thing to go away. The deer tensed before crumbling to the ground, Percy jumped away from it and stepped to Thalia and Jason.

Thalia looked a him with wide blue eyes,"Pewcy, you have wings!" Thalia exclaimed and Percy looked at her in surprise. That's why he had been flying, he flapped his wings multiple times before he was hovering off the ground. He gasped in shock before grinning, Jason giggled and clapped his hands. Percy stopped flapping his wings and and embraced Thalia and Jason. He was glad this whole monster fiasco was over, he was still in shock that his mothers stories were true. Jason hugged his waist while Thalia hugged his chest, the siblings stood there relieved that the horror was over.

Percy pulled away and smiled at his siblings,"You can shoot wightning(lightning) that's so coow(cool)!" He exclaimed and Thalia looked as though she couldn't believe it, Jason just looked up at his brother and smiled. Percy felt slightly traumatized by the whole situation, three vampires tried to kill him, he grew wings, Thalia and Jason could shoot lightning, and he could raise the dead.

"Come on, wets(lets) go home, mommy shouwd be sweeping(sleeping) right now." Percy murmured and grabbed his siblings hands, they began to walk back to the house. Percy concentrated really hard for his wings to go away and the heat returned to his back before there was another ripping sound. He tried to move his wings and sighed in relief once he couldn't feel them anymore. They approached the house and Percy went in first, he appeared a few seconds later and walked back out to Thalia and Jason.

"Mommy is sweeping, we have to be very quiet okay?" He said sternly and Thalia nodded, Percy picked up his little brother with on arm and held Thalia's hand with his free one. Jason was very heavy for Percy since there was only a two year difference but the raven haired boy was used to this, when their mother fell asleep he would always pick Jason up and carry him inside so the two year old wouldn't make a noise. They crept inside the house and Percy wrinkled his nose once he the stench of of alcohol filled his nostrils. He glanced at his mother who was passed out on the couch, he avoided beer cans and bottles while they snuck past her. Percy's arm began to get tired as he held Jason with one arm, Thalia grasped his hand as though it was her life line and it probably was. Jason wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and sleepily leaned his head on Percy's shoulder. Once they got in the bedroom Percy laid his brother down on the twin bed and Thalia crawled in the bed next to Jason. Percy pulled the blankets over them and kissed both of their foreheads, Thalia smiled sleepily at him and Jason was already asleep.

Percy walked out of the room and went back outside, he felt as though it was mandatory to back in the woods. He didn't know why it was so important, it was like something was calling him back there. On his way out of the door he looked at his mom, though her eyes were closed her face was contorted in a look of pain and anger, tears escaped the corner of her eyes and her lips trembled. Sweat clung to her forehead and her hair was matted and stuck to her face. Percy, though terrified of his mother, felt bad for her. He was smart for his age and was in the midst of growing up fast because of his mother's alcoholic ways, he knew she was wasting her life away by drinking. Being drunk caused her to make impulsive decisions and become violent, her acting career ended and she had hit rock bottom. Now the Grace family lived in poverty, his mother had wasted her money and herself. Percy raced to the bathroom and brought out a washcloth, he got it damp and went to his mom. She heard him coming and groggily opened her eyes, he set the damp cloth on his mothers forehead. Her blue eyes snapped towards him and he smiled at her. The urge went away and he began to forget all about it.

She looked at him in shame,"I did it again didn't I?" She croaked and sucked in a deep breath.

Percy nodded and she sighed,"I'm sorry baby, I want to quit but-" Percy felt angry, it was always the same thing with his mom. He was tired of having to beg on the streets, having to avoid his violent mother, watching his sibling live in fear, and being attacked by monsters.

"Then quit." Percy spat,"We need you but you hate us." Julie stared at her son in shock at his anger and hostility.

She then got angry,"Now listen here you little brat! Be grateful you have such a great mom like me." She snarled and Percy realized she was still drunk.

He glared at her,"I hate you! Aww(all) you do is hurt us! Your a meanie!" He sneered and she jumped off the couch, she stumbled a bit before staggering towards him. She raised a hand and smacked him, pain exploded in his cheek and tears blurred his vision. He fought back a sob and straightened up, he was used to his mom lashing out at him but it never ceased the hurt he felt emotionally and physically.

"Get out of here! All you brats! I don't need you cuz I've for myself and my beer!" She yelled and shakily held up an empty beer bottle. Percy couldn't believe what he hearing, his mom was abandoning him. She gasped once she saw his eyes turn pitch black, he was surrounded by a black aura.

"Fine! I hate you anyway!" He screamed and raced to his room, he couldn't believe she was kicking him out. He didn't need her, he's been taking care of himself just fine. But once he entered the room he froze, Thalia and Jason were sleeping peacefully and both of them were snuggled together. He couldn't bring himself to leave them, not like this, not here with their crazy mom.

He walked to them and gently shook them awake,"We're going." He whispered softly.

-LINE BREAK-

The trio was quickly dashing out of the house as their mother screamed insults and threw things after them. Percy felt the urge to be outside again, he had not planned for anything but keeping his siblings safe and that's what he was going to do. He looked around as they continued to walk on the streets, two men appeared in front of them. One had short spiky hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black cloak and carried a sickle. Percy could of sworn he's seen this man before. The other man looked fit and wore athletic clothes, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he appeared to be texting on a phone and snakes slithered all around it. The man with the phone looked down at them and waved a hand over Thalia's and Jason's face, the two crumpled to the ground and Percy panicked.

"What did you do to them!" Percy growled and stood over them protectively.

The raven haired man smiled,"Perseus, you have grown up so much. I am your father Thanatos." Percy's eyes widened and he stared at the man skeptically.

Before he could speak the man spoke up again,"This is my friend Hermes, we work together delivering souls to the underworld. I can not stay long but I have brought you and your siblings a gift." Thanatos snapped his fingers and a celestial bronze sickle appeared, it was pitch black and wicked sharp.

Percy's mouth dropped open making his father chuckle,"They don't call me the soul reaper for nothing." He handed the sickle to Percy and it shrunk down so it was the perfect size for him. Two swords appeared and both were made out of celestial bronze as well, they were black and Percy quickly snatched them out of his hands.

"Why are you giving us these?" He asked though he had a plethora of other questions like where have you been?

Hermes grinned,"So you can fight monsters, doy! Speaking of which I owe your dad a favor." He touched Percy's forehead and a stream of white coursed through him.

"They call me the jack of all trades, persuasion, strength, speed, thievery, wits. Their all yours pal." The messenger god shrugged nonchalantly and Percy felt exhilarated, the four year old bounced up and down a couple of times before turning to his father. He was about to say something but the death god just embraced him, Percy stiffened, he hadn't been hugged in a long time. He slowly embraced the god back and took comfort in having someone take care of him.

"Mom kicked us out, how-" He started but Thanatos simply smiled. Thanatos crouched down so he was eye level with his son.

"Perseus, I will help you, I will guide you. I've been doing it for years inside your head, trust me when I say this, you will survive and you will prevail. You will find a place you truly belong as will your siblings, I cannot help you directly for Zeus would kill you. But I will always be in here." The god of death tapped Percy's temple,"And in here." He tapped Percy's chest where his heart was. Percy blinked away tears and hugged his father again, he loved this, having someone hold onto him while he cried, having someone guide him through life, having someone love him like his father did.

Thanatos pulled away away and kissed his son's forehead,"I love you Perseus, be a good boy alright? I'll visit you when I can."

The god spread out his wings and Percy called out,"What about Jason and Thalia?" He asked and looked down at his siblings worriedly. Hermes snapped his fingers and soon the two gods were gone, only leaving a black duffle bag.

-LINE BREAK, PERCY 9, THALIA 8, JASON 7-

"Aren't you a little young to be in a gun store?" The cashier asked.

Percy shrugged,"Yes, yes I am. My dads over there if you want to talk to him about it, I'm not stopping you." He pointed in a random direction and the cashier shrugged showing he had no interest of meeting his pretend father.

Jason was idly flipping through a magazine before he stiffened,"My foot!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

Thalia looked at her brother in panic,"Somebody help him!" She screamed and dropped to her knees beside him.

The man beside the counter looked at Percy in shock,"Wait here kid, I gotta go see if he's alright." Percy nodded and looked at the gun display case as if browsing, he held a black duffle bag and wore a simple black hoodie with a black hat, he had on blue jeans and wore sunglasses. Once the man was gone he waited patiently, the man told Thalia to get a first aid kit from behind the counter. She jogged over by Percy and raised a hand as if stretching, whilst her hand was in the air she sent out a spark of electricity making the security camera short out. They both lept over the counter and Percy easily unlocked the cash register, he grabbed fistfuls of money and shoved them into the bag. He then unlocked the safe behind the counter and it was full of guns, ammo, and gun powder. He grinned and snatched two pistols, a shot gun, a rifle, and all the ammo and necessities for a gun and shoved them into his bag. Thalia grabbed the first aid kit and put it in the bag as well before she walked back to the man empty handed.

"Sir you don't have a first aid kit." Thalia said frowning before helping the injured Jason to his feet.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and she began to help him limp,"It's fine though, we don't live far from here and it's probably just a cramp." She lied smoothly and Percy appeared next to them.

The man nodded before frowning at Percy,"Hey kid, I gotta check your bag before you leave." Percy handed the man his bag and he unzipped it to find nothing.

The man frowned and looked at Percy,"Kid, why do you carry around an empty bag?" The demigod shrugged and took the bag back, he helped Jason walk out of the store with Thalia and once they were a block away they started running and laughing into the night. They had lived life like this for five years, living in the streets, stealing for survival, fighting for their lives, and protecting each other. They took a sharp turn in an alley and plopped down, Percy opened the bag and deposited the guns between his siblings. He gave Jason a pistol along with Thalia while he kept the shot gun for himself. They used the guns for keeping gangs and mortals away from them, they had lived in several different places and constantly stayed on the move. Forest, cities, small towns, alleys. The shot gun should of been heavy to a nine year old like Percy but with the demigods increased strength from growing up on the streets and his blessing from Hermes it was easy for him to hold and carry around.

"Another great job guys." Thalia praised as she loaded her pistol.

Jason grinned,"That guy was a stupid head! A cramp, nice one Thals." The seven year old laughed and Percy smiled at them, he knew it wasn't the best living conditions for his family but it was the best he could do. Hermes had given Percy an enchanted bag so that he and his siblings could only see what was inside it. Percy plucked an apple from the bag and put it on Thalia's head.

He stood up and pulled a knife out of his belt, Thalia rolled her eyes but a small smile tugged on her lips. He stepped back and threw the knife with great speed and accuracy, it sliced the entire apple in half and the knife hit the ground with a clatter. One of the apple halves landed in Jason's lap while the other fell into Thalia's hands. They both clapped and Percy gave them an exaggerated bow, his father had come around from time to time to teach Percy, Thalia, and Jason how to fight with their weapons. Percy was outstanding when it came to anything that had to do with fighting or stealing, he excelled quickly with guns and hand to hand. He was soon teaching Thalia and Jason how to fight and could use his godly powers easily. Thalia had been practicing her lightning powers and had begun to teach Jason, the powerful trio encountered many monsters but none were a match for the highly skilled street fighters. Thalia and Jason munched on their apples while Percy scooted close to the two.

They were silent for a while before Thalia spoke up,"Thank you Percy."

He frowned,"For what?" He asked as he leaned against the cold, damp wall.

Thalia swallowed,"For being there, protecting us from mom, taking care of us for so long, not leaving us behind." She whispered the last part and Percy knew she was referring to her father Zeus. Her eyes watered and Percy wrapped her into a hug, Jason yawned and snuggled into Percy's side making him chuckle. Percy wrapped an arm around both of them before they soon fell asleep, Thalia had a head on one shoulder while Jason had a head on his other shoulder. Percy sat there alert, he rarely got any sleep but it didn't bother him, he always watched out for them day and night. They slept in the shadows and hid from the world, from the light they so desperately wished they could find. Percy slipped out of his siblings grasp and stood up, he gently laid them next to each other and extended his wings with his gun in hand. He shot into the sky and did a perimeter check, he absolutely loved flying, feeling the wind whip through his hair and flapping his wings made him feel free and exhilarated. The moon was large and especially bright tonight as he soared he noticed a small ledge and sat down on it, this was his nighttime activity.

As he gazed out at the moon he spoke softly,"Hi mom." He whispered, he would sometimes talk to the moon to ease the longing he felt when he thought of his mom. She wasn't always horrible to them, he could remember when she was kind and told him stories of his father, when she would tuck him in at night and sing to him, when she would constantly tell him she loved him. He admittedly missed her even if she abandoned him, Thalia, and Jason. He missed her even though she smacked him and was violent and drunk all the time.

"I'm nine now, Thalia's eight, and Jason is seven. Do you miss us? I miss you." His voice cracked as he thought of everything good his mother had done for him.

"We're fugitives now, I've found dad and we live in the streets. How have you been? Are you done drinking? Are you done being angry? Do you love us and think about us often? I love you still mom, I think about you still." He fought back the tears and sighed, his wings transformed back into tattoos and luckily didn't rip his clothes since he had slits for his wings in his hoodie. He knew people would think he was crazy for talking to the moon but he didn't, how was he crazy for missing his mom? He knew Thalia resented their mother and Jason couldn't really remember her, he claimed all he could remember was screaming and glass shattering. He ran a hand through his hair and flew back to the alley, once he landed he saw Jason was awake.

"Where were you?" He asked and Percy sat besides him before wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Making sure it was safe, what's wrong?" He looked at the blonde expectantly.

Jason looked up at his brother,"It's just, I want to know more about mom but Thalia gets angry and you get sad. I want to know what she was like and why she didn't want us." The seven year old murmured and began to play with his fingers.

Percy sighed,"Our mom was a wonderful women, an actress named Julie Grace. She used to be so good to us, she read us stories, sang to us, played with us. She loved us a lot, but one day she got depressed and started drinking. She became an alcoholic and she became violent and angry. I started to take care of you guys and she just continued to drink more and more. One day, I snapped on her and she slapped me and told me to leave, told all of us to leave. Though she changed throughout our time with her never mistake her as an awful woman. She was confused and angry Jason, never doubt her love for us okay? She loved us." Percy told him sternly and the blonde nodded slowly.

"Why did she start drinking?" The blonde questioned.

Percy looked down sadly at his brother,"I don't know, but no matter what anyone tells you, she loved us. She made a mistake, but she's human Jason. She was so happy when you were born; saying there's my little angel, I'm so glad your here with us. And, you'll love your siblings, their my little trouble makers." Percy chuckled, though he was only two when Jason was born he had remembered his mother saying such things constantly.

Jason grinned up at his brother,"Shouldn't you be the angel, because you have wings?"

Percy laughed,"Jace, I was her little devil. Causing trouble wherever I went, but I've got the looks of an angel." Percy teased causing both the brothers to laugh.

Jason smiled widely at Percy,"Thank you for telling me about her. Your a great brother Percy." Percy smiled and ruffled Jason's hair, that night Percy fell asleep. He felt at ease and light hearted about his mother and was glad he could make his little brother so happy.

**Pretty long chapter, hit a wifi spot and presto I'm saying goodbye with this chapter. I've got a poll up for who Percy should be with in this story so vote cuz it's entirely up to you. Percabeth fans, Annabeth isn't an option. You want to read a percabeth story I have a one shot called, For the First Time that you could read. Or read some other percabeth story. I hope you guys like this chapter because its my parting gift for I probably won't update until next sat/sun while I'm in Colorado with my church group. Thank you for supporting my story and I hope you guys like the whole thieve lifestyle. Please vote on the poll and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Percy 12, Thalia 11, Jason 10-

"I'm sick of you brats thinkin you own this place, your not tough your just kids." The gang leader spat at the trio, Percy rolled his eyes and eyed the gang and began to assess them. There were five of them and they all held pistols, the gang had suspected that Percy had stolen their weapon supplies...he had but they had no evidence he did such a thing. Percy, Thalia, and Jason had ruled the streets and were feared by everyone except the current gang who hated their guts and only saw them as pathetic street rats. It was the dead of night and the gang had awoken the trio from their sleep, Percy was awake anyway taking the first watch. Percy had learned that when it came to living in the streets, a needle and thread were a must have if you wanted to survive bullet wounds. He, Jason, and Thalia had their fair share of deep wounds and it was Percy who was able to stitch them up easily. Percy was thrilled that the gang had finally confronted them, there was one member he needed to take care of.

"Come on Eddie, how could a twelve year old like me steal such a well guarded gun shipment? Why waste your time with little kids like us?" Percy asked and casually slung the shot gun over his shoulder and Thalia snickered as she idly spun her pistols around her fingers. Jason leaned against the wall and broodily glared at the men.

Percy spoke up again,"Unless your implying that we are more dangerous and skilled then you thought." Percy smirked as Eddie's face turned red with rage and humiliation. Percy lightly tapped his foot on the ground and ghost slithered out of the ground and the men gasped. Percy knew these men wouldn't give up so easily, he aimed his shot gun at Eddie and there was a loud bang. Eddie's chest had a ginormous hole in it, the leader looked at him in surprise before falling to the ground. Jason sprinted towards a man, the man shot at him and he dived to the ground. He popped back up and shot the man in the stomach making him crumple.

Thalia grinned put up a finger gun at the other man,"Don't make me use this." She warned and he snorted and rolled his eyes.

She shrugged,"I warned you." She shot her finger gun and made a gun noise, bang! Electricity shot out her finger and electrocuted the man, she grinned and blew her smoking finger. Percy rushed to the second to last man who could only watch what was going on in shock, he slammed his shotgun into the man's stomach. The man turtled and Percy bashed him in the head with the gun effectively knocking him out. The ghost grabbed the last man and dragged him towards Percy, Percy took out his sickle and glared at the man.

"Al Capone, how you escaped punishment I'll never know. My fathers been looking for you, should of known you'd be back in the gangster business." Percy mused before slicing his sickle in the air. A black portal appeared and the spirit started screaming as his form flickered, the ghost threw the criminal into the portal and it closed. Percy slammed the sickle into the ground making it morph into a bracelet, he slipped it on and turned to the ghost.

Percy gave the ghost a salute,"Thank you General Grant." He said, the ghost smiled at him.

"Anything for you sir, Union for life!" He boomed giving Percy a salute before vanishing into the ground. Percy laughed and began to reload his shotgun, he had started doing some work for his father and in return he could visit his father and Hermes whenever he wanted. The catch, he couldn't bring Thalia or Jason. Hades hated children of Zeus and Percy didn't want his siblings to be destroyed because of Hades and Zeus's rivalry. Thanatos was considered a minor god but was actually more powerful then Hades himself, Thanatos was a son of Nyx who was a primordial goddess. Instead of calling upon skeletons like a son of Hades he brought up brave spirits from Elysium to help him, or he would summon dead animals to help him. He grabbed the unconscious man and slung him over his shoulders Thalia and Jason walked behind their brother while Thalia carried the bag. Jason took up the rear and made sure they weren't followed, there was a cold breeze that made the trio shiver. Percy slung the shotgun over his back so he could run faster.

Percy glared at the moon,"Quickly, we have to go." He felt as though something bad was about to happen. They jogged out of the alley and Percy felt unease as they broke into a sprint, they ran by a dumpster and Percy dumped the unconscious gangster in it and he took the rear to ensure Thalia's and Jason's safety. He heard a twang and an arrow hit him in the shoulder, he howled and clutched his shoulder.

His siblings turned to him but he waved them off,"Keep going, I can fly. Whosever after us I can hold them off." Thalia was about to argue but Percy stopped her,"Thalia take care of Jason! I'm coming back trust me!" He screamed as the footsteps got closer and Thalia nodded, Jason flashed him a worried look but was dragged away by his sister. Percy had a baseball hat on and a hood flipped over it making it difficult to see his eyes. He yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and hissed, it was silver and his eyes widened. Dear gods, the hunters. He thought nervously, his father had told him to be wary of the group of man haters for they worked for Zeus and were extremely clever. Their numbers and size were deceiving as was their appearance. Suddenly five girls appeared with their bows pointed at Percy, he tensed but didn't move. Two girls stepped towards him, one of them had auburn hair and appeared to be his age, she had silver eyes and wore a scowl. The other girl had black hair and wore a tiara, she had black eyes and looked to be about fourteen or fifteen.

All the girls stood there glaring at them so he decided to break the ice,"So...you gotta nice moon tonight Lady Artemis, it's really big and bright." He was wracked with nerves and he clenched and unclenched his fist. His father had never told him what the moon goddess looked like so he assumed it was the chick in the tiara. Said chick looked baffled he was addressing her of doing a good job on the moon.

The auburn haired girl narrowed her eyes at him,"I'm Artemis you moron." She hissed and Percy's eyes widened comically. The awkwardness in the air was palpable and Percy coughed.

"Sorry Lady Artemis, I didn't expect..." He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes,"It doesn't matter boy, your coming with us." He stiffened and his hands inched towards his knife.

"Why?" He growled and the hunters kept their bows trained on him.

"Shut up boy, Zeus request your presence in the throne room." The tiara girl spat and his heart stopped, Zeus found out about him. He couldn't die, not while he had Jason and Thalia to protect.

"As flattering as it is that the king of the gods himself wants to kill me I think I'll pass, thank you for the offer though." He replied dryly and sarcasm was laced in his tone.

"It's not an option boy it's a demand." Artemis growled and the group all took a step closer to him. He gulped and knew he had to think on his feet, he then got an idea worthy of Hermes. He knew he couldn't take all of them and the ghost he summoned probably wouldn't get to him in time.

"How about a challenge Lady Artemis, I get to choose one of your hunters, we pick whatever weapon we have at our disposal and we fight. If I win you let me go, if you when you can capture me and take me to your dad. If we are to do this then you must swear to the Styx's that I can go free if I win. And I'll swear that I'll allow you to take me prisoner, if she wins. Unless whoever I choose is afraid of a boy." He said the last part with a smirk, he felt confident that he could take one of her hunters and knew that the moon goddess would wipe the floor with him if he fought her. He threw in the last part because he knew it would make the girls angry and impulsive. So since he egged them on they basically had to fight him, not to mention none of them would back down from a fight against a male for it would hurt their pride.

Artemis glared at him,"Arrogant male, none of us fear you or your kind. My huntress will defeat you, now choose who you wish to lose to boy. I swear on the styx to your terms." She shot back snidely and thunder rumbled. Percy wasn't being arrogant, he simply knew his skills and could easily assess the hunters. From what his father told him the hunters were quick and nimble fighters, they possessed great strength but were easily angered. He knew he could use such anger to his advantage in the upcoming battle and he also knew that they were great with knives and bows, they've never trained with swords or sickles.

Percy started to anger them,"Alright ladies, I'll fight miss princess over there." He said as cockily as possible as he pointed to tiara girl.

The girl in the tiara scowled and whipped out two hunting knives. Percy yawned and brought out his shotgun the girls gasped and he laughed,"Just kidding." He tossed the gun aside and yanked on his bracelet making his pitch black scythe appear. He twirled it around idly and studied the girl in front of him, she was slim and muscular. She was crouched as if a cat and slowly slinked towards him, she was doing the same thing he was, studying her opponent. She didn't like how at ease he seemed as he watched her approach him, he's only a twelve year old boy. She thought and began to think of him as a minor threat, he stopped spinning his sickle once he saw her leg muscles tense. She launched herself at him and at the last second he spun away from her, the slashed empty air and he tauntingly stuck his tongue out at her. She growled and charged at him, blades met and sparks flew from the force. She tried to stab him with her other blade but he easily side stepped it and gave her a hard punch to the stomach. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and Percy stepped away so she could regain her breath. He yawned as if bored and she unexpectedly tackled him and his sickle clattered on the ground, she tried stabbing him in the face but he moved his head to the side. She smacked him with the flat of her blade and pain exploded in his cheek, she gasped once she saw his eyes go from a bright blue to a pitch black. She was suddenly up in the air, he had shoved her as hard as possible making her airborne. She barely managed to land on her feet and stumbled, she was surprised at the strength he possessed and instantly knew she underestimated him. He flipped on his feet and picked up his sickle, his eyes were still black and he had to shake his head several times to clam himself.

"Come on Zoe, use your head!" Artemis yelled and Zoe's eyes widened, she noticed how the boy hesitated when he got angry. All she had to do was anger him and she would win for sure.

"Hey boy! Do you still talk to the moon?" She taunted,"You still think you can actually talk through the moon to your mommy?" Artemis had told her she felt his presence when he talked to the moon which was her. She could hear every word he whispered and had spoken to Zoe about it, and now her Lieutenant was exploiting his weakness, the pain of his mothers abandonment. Tears welled in his eyes and he trembled in rage, he couldn't find it in himself to fight anymore, he dropped his head and looked at his shoes. He felt like a fool, but then the anger returned and his eyes turned black again. She had no right to judge him, she didn't know what he had been through, how much his mom meant to him, how much pain he's experienced, how much stress. The earth shook violently and several ghost appeared from the ground, Percy's wings appeared and he flew at top speed at the hunter. He grabbed her and flew upwards, they were high off the ground and tears streamed down his face as he thought of his mother.

He held the hunter by her throat,"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He snarled but froze once he saw her face full of vulnerability and fear. She started choking and he felt awful, he swept her up bridal style and flew to the nearest building before landing on the roof. He gently set her down and sighed and mentally cursed himself for getting so angry. He felt horrible for hurting her, it shouldn't of matter what she said he shouldn't of gotten so angry. He had tried to forget about his mom but it seemed impossible.

"Are you alright?" He murmured as he looked at her in worry, she rubbed her soar throat and cleared it while she winced.

She looked at him apologetically,"I'm fine, I'm sorry for saying those things. It wasn't appropriate for me to say, I just didn't want to lose and I thought getting you angry would help me win." She admitted and looked at his wings in awe, he looked like a dark angel.

He sighed and looked at her guiltily,"No I'm sorry, I should be over my mom by now. I nearly killed you out of anger and it was wrong for me to grab you by your throat." He sat down on the ledge and she hesitantly sat beside him, his wings were still extended and his head was down. He was tense as he looked up at the moon, her words had hurt him but he was getting over it.

She cleared her throat,"Can I touch them? Your wings?" She whispered and he looked at her with a small smile. He nodded and she slowly put her hand on his wing and was surprised by how silky it felt. The black feathers were soft and it made her want to lay on his wings just so she could feel his velvety feathers on her skin. She began to run her fingers through his black wings and noticed they had a purplish tent to them, the tense demigod relaxed and smiled at her.

"How do you hide these?" She asked and suddenly his wings shrunk, she gasped and he grinned.

"They morph into tattoos, son of Thanatos at your service." He shrugged nonchalantly and looked back at the moon again.

She nodded before she broke the silence again,"You still miss your mom, why aren't you with her now?" She had started warming up to the twelve year old and found him easy to talk to.

He sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, before he knew it he was spilling his entire story to her. From the time Jason was born to now, he couldn't shut his mouth as he admitted he still loved his mom, as he told the hunter about Thalia and Jason and his father.

She sat there wide eyed before she spoke up,"My dad abandoned me too, so did my sisters." Percy perked and listened to her story about Hercules and his betrayal. The two outcast listened to each other and felt an understanding pass between them, they've both been left by their parent and they understood each others pain.

They sat in silence for a while as they were both lost in thought. Percy decided he liked the hunter, she understood him and only said such hateful things so she would win the battle. She didn't intentionally try to hurt him, Zoe liked Percy as well. He was easy to talk to and connect with, maybe she could be his friend, there was no rule in the oath saying she couldn't befriend a male.

"Why don't you go visit her? Check up on her?" Zoe suggested and Percy perked up, he was sure Jason and Thalia would be fine, he had debated it for years now but he knew he would have to face her eventually. He heard shouting and realized the hunt was near, she gave him a 'go on' gesture and he smiled widely at her before giving her a quick hug. She stiffened and he pulled away, he sprinted off the roof and free fell. Right before he hit the ground he flapped his wings and flew to the house he hadn't seen in eight years, what would he say? What would he do? Does she still love him? Uncertainty clouded his mind as he flew to his childhood home, after a while he saw the old house and flew downwards. He landed by the front door and without hesitation ran in the house, he saw his mom wrestling with another man and a shot rang out. His blood went cold as he saw his mother slump to the ground. Fury surged through him and he whipped out his knife, he tackled the man and let out a feral scream before driving the blade through his chest. He slowly got off of him and made sure he was actually dead before he looked over at his crumpled mother.

He ran to his mom and she looked up at him drowsily,"Percy, my little devil. You've gotten so big." She cooed weakly and Percy fought back tears, he ripped off part of his hoodie and pressed it to her wound to stop the bleeding. He took out a needle and string he kept in his pocket and began to stitch her wound once the bleeding ceased.

She looked at him in surprise,"Where did you learn to do this?" She asked in awe, he looked up from his work and debated whether or not to tell her how he knew such things. She seemed to drunk and numb to feel the needle penetrate her skin.

"Thalia, Jason, and I live in the streets. We're shot at a lot and I'm there to fix us up." He said while beginning to stitch up her stomach again, she laid flat on her back and could only stare up at him sorrowfully. She felt guilty for kicking them out years ago and her depression became even worse. Though she'd never tell the other children this Percy was always her personal favorite. He reminded her of his father and she loved his father far more then she cared for Zeus.

"Your so much like your dad." She whispered but Percy was panicked, he knew if he didn't stitch this up faster then his mom would die. Her breathing quickened and Percy paled, he began to work faster and faster until he finished and pressed his ripped hoodie to her stomach. Her blue eyes met his and he could feel all the good memories that he fought to suppress return.

-Flashback Percy 3 years old-

"Sleep my little boy." His mom hushed and and stroked his forehead, he clung to his sheets and looked around nervously. Percy used to be afraid of the dark and his room was nearly pitch black, he could barely make out the outline of his mom.

"But mommy I'm scared." He whimpered and flattened himself to his bed as his blue eyes held fear and terror.

His mother laughed quietly,"Baby boy, don't you know your father is the god of death? Being in the dark should not scare you." His mother whispered reassuringly, he didn't understand what she meant but the dark was scary to him, full of things he didn't know about.

Percy frowned at his mother,"But mommy, I'm afraid something grab me." He stuttered and scooted close to her so he was in her lap. His mom wrapped an arm around him and used her free hand to stroke his hair. Percy felt relaxed in his mother's arms, his eye lids began to droop and he yawned sleepily. He felt safe with his mom and he rubbed an eye tiredly.

"Percy, everyone dies someday. As long as I'm around I won't let anything grab you, besides you have to be brave for Thalia." His mother reminded him and Percy perked instantly. Since Thalia was born Percy had been obsessed with her, even as a baby he liked sitting by her and playing with her. He adored his little sister who was two at the time, and Thalia had always loved Percy.

"I am brave! I am brave for Thawia!" He declared and puffed out his chest. His mother smiled down at him lovingly.

She tucked him in again and began to sing,"You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when sky's are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Percy loved it when his mother sang to him, especially when she sang him to sleep with that song. He let out another yawn before he closed his eyes, she smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Good night my brave boy, I love you."

-End of Flashback-

He blinked away the tears and sighed,"Why was this man here?" He asked and stood up, he walked up to the dead man. He yanked his knife out of the corpse and wiped the blood off on the man's clothes.

"He was...a friend." She grumbled and clutched her stomach in pain. Percy nodded and knew the implication of what the word "friend" meant to his mom, he began to clean his needle with soapy water from the kitchen sink. He let out a shuttered breath and shoved the needle into his pocket, he knew he would have to leave soon, he would have to get back to Thalia and Jason.

He cleared his throat and spoke up,"I've missed you mom." He murmured and his mother looked at him in surprise. She had kicked out her son, slapped him, nearly taken his head clean off with a bottle, and screamed at him yet he missed her. She had desperately missed all of her children as well and seeing Percy so grown up had made her sad. She chased away her little boy and he had grown up without her, in the streets. Despite the pain in her stomach she struggled to stand up, Percy rushed to her side immediately and helped her stand up. She held an arm around her wound but wrapped the other one around her son, without hesitation he hugged her back and tears escaped his eyes. He missed hugging his mom, he missed her. But based by the smell of her and the house she hadn't giving up drinking. She stroked his hair and had begun to cry tears of joy knowing that her son was actually here with her. The two stood there holding each other, neither one knowing how bad things would get.

**And, I love wifi spots. So I was able to squeeze in another chapter which is incredible. So I threw in a mother/son moment because I think they are cute, if you recognized the song sunshine then awesome! My mom used to sing that to me so I put that in as well because I love the song. The scene with Zoe does not mean it will be perzoe, Reyna and Artemis are in the lead and the poll ends once I get back. So please vote and I'm kinda leaning towards Reyna because I have a great idea for it, but as I said earlier its your choice. Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You did what!" Thalia snarled making Jason jump in surprise. The trio were in their more advanced hide out. Once they had taken out the gang leader Eddie then the rest of his crew split, they left the kids alone for they knew how hardcore they truly were. Now Percy, Thalia, and Jason "inherited" the old warehouse the former gang used to own.

Percy glared at her,"You heard me, I visited mom to see if she was okay." Thalia couldn't believe what she was hearing, their mother was cruel and hateful, she kicked them out on the streets and Percy checked up on her.

Her electric blue eyes held betrayal,"Why? What has she ever done for us! Why does she deserve for us to be back in her life? When we left I thought we left for good." She spat while crossing her arms. Jason looked between his siblings worriedly, they didn't usually fight at all. Percy saw Jason's nervousness and slung a reassuring arm around his shoulder. Jason relaxed slightly and looked up at his big brother to see him giving Thalia a of glare of annoyance.

"Thals, be reasonable about this okay? I'll admit it, I missed mom. She helped me get over my fear of the dark, she helped us learn how to tie our shoes, she supported us all by herself." Percy growled and Thalia's eyes widened at the fact he was defending her, at the fact he had missed her.

Jason spoke up,"I want to meet mom too, Thalia even though she's made mistakes I think we should visit her." Thalia looked baffled and then angry, her finger tips cackled with electricity at the very thought of her mother.

"Give me one good reason I should go see her." She hissed angrily. The tension in the room was palpable and Percy could understand Thalia's hatred for their mother but it didn't stop him from loving her. Percy nudged Jason casually, when the two did this it was a code for them to get their sister to lighten up.

Jason and Percy looked at each other and grinned before looking back at their sister,"Because you love us!" They exclaimed in unison while smiling adoringly at her. Her eyes widened and she had to fight the urge to laugh.

She tried to stay serious as her brothers grinned goofily at her,"Well she's cr-crazy and me-messed up an-" Her brothers started making funny faces as she talked, Percy mimicked her while Jason made a pigs nose and he started snorting. Thalia lost all resolve and began to laugh at her brothers childish antics. Percy grinned at how easily it was to get her to laugh while Jason coughed,"Easy!" Really loud making Percy laugh and Thalia smack him upside the head. Once the laughter and complaints died down Percy suggested a game of tag.

Jason grinned,"Heck ya!" He threw a fist in the air and Percy laughed.

Thalia raised an eyebrow,"I thought we were visiting mom." She said the word mom with such disdain that it made Percy raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I just thought we could have fun like the good old days before we go see her." He shrugged and had honestly missed just playing with Thalia and Jason.

"Tag, Thalia's it!" Percy yelled before taking off, she chased him and Jason ran somewhere to hide. Thalia was fast but Percy was faster, he sped through the large warehouse and laughed when he heard his sister trip. He slowed and looked around, he was cornered between boxes and cargo shipments. He heard footsteps and saw Jason racing towards him, he smirked and waited till the last second. Jason was just about to tag him but Percy launched himself into the air and easily made his wings appear.

Jason smashed his hand on a box and he growled as he glared at his flying brother,"I will catch you Percy Grace!" He shouted and Percy laughed and flew through the warehouse like a bat. The Graces' played like that for a good few hours and it strengthened their family bond. Thalia shot Percy with lighting and he would use his ghost friends to hold them in place while he easily tagged them, this made them complain about unfairness. Pretty soon they were all playing tag like when they were kids, Percy would occasionally let Thalia and Jason catch him like old times. Percy was having the most fun he had had in a while. Jason and Thalia loved playing with their big brother and they adored him.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, WE'VE GOT YOU COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" A man yelled over a megaphone. The trio froze and Percy began to panic, the cops had found them.

"It's the fuzz!" Percy hissed as he eyed the blue and red lights warily from outside the window.

Thalia face palmed,"Tell me you didn't." She grumbled and Jason laughed as she made fun of Percy's comment.

Percy tried to devise a plan to help them escape the police, he knew he couldn't fly away with both of them for they would draw attention and Percy wasn't sure if he could carry both of them at the same time. He couldn't allow Thalia and Jason to be jailed, he was the one who dragged them into this mess and he would get them out of it. There was a bang on the door and Percy panicked, soon five ghost appeared. Harriet Tubman, General Grant, President Andrew Jackson, Alexander the Great, and Julius Caesar. The trio gripped their guns tightly and made sure they were loaded.

"Distract them, Tubman show me an exit." Percy ordered and the spirits nodded before vanishing. There were screams from cops and loud shots were fired.

Harriet Tubman reappeared,"The cops from the back are distracted." She informed and Percy began to pull his sibling towards the back door.

He turned back around as he kept walking,"Thanks Moses." He chuckled and the spirit laughed loudly before she vanished. Soon the trio were out the door and saw a cop car parked right in front of them. Percy frowned, it seemed to easy but at he was only worried about saving his siblings. They ran to the car only to find it locked, Percy cursed as he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't have time to pick the lock so he smashed the window with his elbow, glass shattered and he heard shouting. He hissed as he felt blood seep down his arm, he unlocked it from the inside and they jumped into the car.

"Jason." Percy yelled and Jason shot electricity in the key hole making the car roar to life. The cops were now visible and shot at them, Percy floored it and ducked as bullets shattered the windows. It felt as though time slowed as shots blasted the trios' ear drums, Percy swerved the car and they were speeding along side the highway. He was tall for his age but it was still hard for him to reach the peddles, he could hear the sounds of sirens behind him as he weaves in and out of traffic.

He clutched the wheel so hard that his knuckles were white,"Everyone okay back there?" He asked in a tight yet controlled voice.

Thalia looked behind them nervously,"Fine, Perce where are we going?" She asked as Percy narrowly avoided an Audi r8. He hadn't really planned where they were running to, anywhere away from the cops.

Jason whistled,"Hey Perce, can we steal that next?" He asked as he pointed to the Audi. Percy and Thalia laughed despite the situation, suddenly there was the whir of helicopter blades and Percy groaned.

He clenched his jaw and saw about five police cars chasing him,"Cover your face." He commanded and flipped up his hood, Thalia and Jason ducked their heads so no one could see their face.

"PULL OVER!" The cop screamed through the megaphone. Cars on the highway pulled over allowing Percy easy access through the street.

"Jason, Thalia light em up." Percy said smirking, the siblings used their guns to bust the back windshield. They both kept their heads down and were halfway out of the car and shot the two front tires of the first cop car making it swerve and slam into the police car behind it. Thalia and Jason got back in the car and cheered before high fiving. Percy laughed as he drove over a long bridge, suddenly the car began moving towards the side of the bridge. Percy frowned and tried to steer back towards the center of the rode but the wheel wouldn't move. He slammed his foot on the break but it kept going towards the side. He heart dropped and he slammed on it repeatedly but it didn't work.

"Get out, jump out!" He yelled and tried to open the door but it was locked. They got closer and closer to the bridge as the trio began to try to climb out of the broken windows, it was if an invisible barrier was holding them in the car. Percy felt dread wash over him as they drove off the edge, he turned to his eleven year old sister and ten year old brother. Both were screaming and had tears running down their cheeks, Thalia was clutching the back of Percy's seat and her blue eyes were wide with fear. Jason was crying and holding onto the door, he was freaking out and trying to get out of the car but to no avail. Percy felt tears leak out of the corner of his eyes as he grabbed both their hands. They both stopped and looked at their big brother with watery eyes, as much as he didn't want to come to this revelation he knew that they would die. He failed them, they were now plummeting off a bridge.

He gave them both a weak smile,"It'll be okay, I love you." He whispered, Jason and Thalia held each others hands along with Percy's. Percy couldn't bare to look at the anguish and fear in their eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut and that was the last thing he remembered before the cop car slammed into the water.

A voice whispered to Jason,"You are my new champion son of Jupiter." He opened his eyes in search of the voice, he was a son of Zeus, he was sure of it. Instead of seeing anything he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Percy jolted awake and spewed out water, he hacked violently and he saw clear water mix with blood. He groaned and struggled to stand, he staggered and clutched his aching ribs. He looked around wearily and saw he was in bushes, he saw a lake and his eyes widened as he remembered previous events.

"Thalia, Jason!" He yelled and found it difficult to breathe. He staggered out of the bushes and heard a voice calling for him. He ran as fast as he could and saw Thalia at the bank of the lake, she was laying there limp. He ran to her and feared the worst, to his relief she was looking at him with wide blue eyes. She had a deep cut that went over the corner of her mouth to her chin, he let out a weak laugh of relief before slowly kneeling beside her. He grabbed her hand and had never felt so relieved in his life, his sister was alive.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled up at him,"Where's our little bro?" She asked and Percy's eyes widened before he ran by the lake screaming for Jason. Thalia had gotten up as well and was limping as she called for her little brother. She continued to search for him on land while Percy swam and dived underwater in search for his brother. He felt his heart break as he dove deeper into the water, he saw the totaled cop car and began to look around for Jason. Percy felt his lungs constricting but swam through the wreckage despite the pain in his chest and lungs. He saw nothing but blood and damaged car parts and he swam back to the surface. Thalia looked through bushes and felt anxious, she was worried about Jason, she prayed to every god she could think of for Jason to be alive. She limped to the bank of the lake as she saw Percy swim to shore empty handed. He was sopping wet and shivered at the gust of wind that hit him.

"Where could he be?" Thalia asked and was on the brink of hysterics, Percy began to cry at the thought of Jason being dead. His little brother couldn't be dead, he was their little ball of energy, their little angel. Just the thought of never seeing Jason again made him feel depressed and empty. Thalia looked at him in shock, she had never seen her older brother, her mentor, her best friend, her guardian look so broken. She wrapped him in a hug despite how cold and wet he was, she could feel him shake as cried into her shoulder. She began to cry as well and the two began to mourn over their lost brother. There was a flash of white and four pistols and a shotgun appeared with bullets and gunpowder. They broke away from the embrace and curiously walked to the weapons that had randomly appeared. Percy picked up the shotgun and frowned, how had this happened?

"Thals, something's wrong. When we went off the bridge I had no control over the car, we couldn't escape, and we all blacked out once we hit the water. Not to mention how the cop car was conveniently parked right out back of our warehouse. And now weapons are appearing randomly." Percy mused as he began to load the shotgun, what caused them to...a god interfered. He realized this and Thalia's eyes widened as though she was thinking the same thing.

"A god did this, but who? And why? What happened to Jason? How did the cops find us?" She wondered aloud and had loaded the four pistols before handing two to Percy, suddenly their black duffle bag appeared as well making Percy frustrated.

"Oh great god/goddess of whatever can you make my little brother come back?" Percy snarled and tears blurred his vision as he jammed his two pistols into the bag. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his little sister, her usual bright blue eyes were dull and her whole backside was caked with mud. The gash on her lip wasn't serious enough for him to stitch and her leg had a large bruise on it, her shoulders were slumped in defeat and her eyes were red and puffy. Tear stains decorated her cheeks and she was shivering from the cold. He took off his hoodie so he only had his hat on and she accepted it gratefully, he only wore a black T-shirt and ripped jeans. The jeans weren't designed that way but were ripped from the countless times he had gotten in fights, hopped over fences, been shot at, and stabbed at. He was very fit for a twelve year old and was extremely strong from his blessing from Hermes and he had a lot of natural strength from his time on the streets. He wore a white baseball cap and had black hair that was unruly and swept to the side, he had worn black tennis shoes and unknowingly had the same scar on his mouth like Thalia. He wrapped her in a hug and fought to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he thought of Jason.

He kissed the top of her head,"It's okay sis, we gotta keep moving." He whispered and she nodded numbly, Percy was devastated about Jason but he knew he would have to be there for Thalia. He wasn't even sure if Jason was dead or not but the fact that he was gone had put Percy in a state of depression. They were about to leave but Percy heard a rustle in the bushes, the two immediately brought out their guns and pointed at the moving bush.

"Get out of there with your hands up." Percy spat and mentally face palmed for sounding like the cops. Slowly two people appeared with their hands in the air, one of them was a boy a bit older then Percy. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like Hermes, Percy noted. The other person was a girl, she had blonde hair and grey eyes, she looked to be Thalia's age. Percy had his shotgun leveled at the boy's chest while Thalia had her two pistols at the girl's chest.

The boy gulped,"Look kid-"

"Shut up, I gave a shotgun ready to shoot if you waste my time. Who are you? You a demigod?" Percy questioned angrily, it was an empty threat for he didn't have the will to kill anyone. He lost his brother and wasn't up for robbing, running, shooting, or stealing anything.

The girl narrowed her eyes,"Who do you think you are?" She hissed and her grey eyes glared at the twelve year old in front of her. She couldn't see his face but she was annoyed by their hostility.

"Shut up Blondie." Thalia spat and the girl looked like she was about to retort but Thalia cocked her pistols making the blonde pale and keep quiet.

"Erm, I'm Luke and that's Annabeth. I'm a son of Hermes and she's a daughter of Athena. We're runaways." He stuttered and Percy's eyes widened when he said son of Hermes.

He put his shotgun down to his side and looked at his sister,"Put it down, he's a son of Hermes." Percy told her and she lowered her weapons slowly.

Luke's eyebrows raised in surprise,"What does me being a son of Hermes have to do with anything?" He questioned and Annabeth looked at them expectantly.

Percy slung his gun over his shoulder,"Hermes is my best friend. How am I gonna explain if I killed his son." Percy shrugged and Thalia pocketed her pistols, he walked to his sister and wrapped a comforting arm around her as he began to think about Jason.

"Wait you know my dad?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Percy rolled his eyes,"I just said that." He muttered while Thalia sleepily leaned against his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly before picking up the duffel bag and the two began to walk away, Percy didn't have time for demigod runaways like Luke and Annabeth, he needed to get Thalia to safety and then fine Jason...or find his body. The thought saddened him but there would be time to mourn later, suddenly Percy felt a sword pressed to his back and Thalia had a knife to hers. He clenched his jaw in frustration and slowly dropped the duffle bag, he turned around with his hands up as did Thalia who's blue eyes sparked with anger.

"This is rich, get your knife away from her Blondie." Percy snarled angrily and glared at the two demigods.

Annabeth glared at him,"I have a name." She growled and her grey eyes flashed with anger.

"And we care." Thalia taunted making Percy laugh, she smiled up at her big brother and was glad she could make him a bit happy.

"I just wanna ask some questions." Luke assured and slowly took off Percy's hat. Annabeth gasped once she saw his eyes, they were blue like Thalia's and had specks of black in them.

"First off, who's your godly parent?" The son of Hermes questioned and Thalia knew this wasn't going to end well.

Percy smirked,"Your mom, oh wait your sister. It's hard to tell the difference these days." He replied flippantly and shrugged with his hands in the air. Thalia stifled a laugh and Annabeth hushed her but the black haired demigod laughed loudly just to irritate her.

Luke glared murderously at him,"Listen you-" that's all he got out before Percy smacked the flat of his blade so it was aimed at his stomach. He took this time and side stepped the sword and hit Luke's arm between the hand and elbow making the son of Hermes arm go numb. He wretched the sword out of Luke's hand and held it to his throat.

"Touch him and I kill her." Annabeth threatened and Thalia snorted.

Percy gave her a sideways glance,"I'm worried for you, not her." He shrugged and she frowned. Her grey eyes showed she was thinking a million things at once, she glanced at Thalia who cackled with electricity. Suddenly Annabeth flew back and slammed into a tree, she twitched and sparks flew from her body. Luke tried to run to her but Percy dug the knife a little deeper in his neck.

Percy smiled mischievously,"I just wanna ask some questions." He mocked and Thalia snickered as she tugged on her bracelet making a sword appear. Luke stared at them wide eyed before it was replaced by a look of fury.

Before he could speak Percy spoke again,"Now Luke, since I'm friends with your father I won't kill you. You pulled a dirty trick and you clearly haven't been on the streets as long as Thalia and I have, rule one is to never mess with us." Percy and Thalia high fived before he continued,"What were you doing here? Why are you harassing us?" He asked seriously as Thalia checked Annabeth to ensure the daughter of Athena was down.

Luke gulped,"We just saw you two searching for someone, we wondered if you were demigods. Annabeth and I are going somewhere safe, a place for demigods called Camp Halfblood." Percy perked at the thought of Thalia being safe there, they had lived on the streets while fighting monsters, gangs, even some cops. This safe place would be great for Thalia and...Jason. Would he have to come to terms with his brothers death? No, not until he had proof. He decided and pulled the sword away from Luke's throat, he sighed and threw it to the ground.

"We're coming too." He declared and walked to the unconscious Annabeth.

"What!" Luke and Thalia exclaimed in unison making them glare at each other.

Percy picked Annabeth up and slung her over his shoulder,"Thals, we can finally be safe. Maybe these losers-I mean people can help us find Jason. Luke, you need us. We've been on the streets for years, longer then you, and we actually know what we're doing. Take us to this camp and we'll be out of your hair." Percy said shrugging as he walked up to Luke with Annabeth over his shoulder.

Luke looked ready to argue but paused and frowned,"Fine, I know your girlfriend's dad is Zeus but who's your godly parent?" He asked, Percy and Thalia looked at each other wide eyed before making disgusted faces.

"Gross are you kidding me? Thalia is my sister! I'm Percy and my father is Thanatos." Percy sighed in exasperation before following Luke away from the lake. He stopped and turned around hoping to see Jason but saw nothing but a empty lake and a broken bridge.

**Hey! Guess who's back? Me! Ya I wrote you all a pretty long chapter and I'm exhausted. During the school year I will only be updating on weekends and holidays, that's right school...Ew. So tell me what you think and comment! The poll is over and it's been decided...the winner is...**


	5. Chapter 5

"For the last time! This shirt is made of Cotten not polyester! So will you buy it or not!" The clerk yelled as Thalia held up a red shirt, Percy slipped behind the counter.

Thalia put her index finger on her chin while examining the shirt,"Hmm...no this simply won't do! The color red doesn't make my skin pop, I need something with flare! Something bright!" She exclaimed and smacked the red shirt out of his hands behind the counter. He grumbled and bent down to pick it up, Percy gave him a hard kick to the butt making the man's head ram into the wooden counter. He fell unconscious and Percy smirked, he easily unlocked the cash register and stuffed all of the money into the black duffel bag. Thalia was grabbing food and drinks from the store as well, they had been with Luke and Annabeth for a few days and it was nothing but drama. Annabeth and Thalia constantly picked on each other while Percy and Luke always criticized each others stealing technics.

Percy grabbed a leather jacket and grinned before sliding it on,"What do ya think Thals?" He asked as he made several poses that made his sister laugh, the two casually walked out of the small store and back into the wooded area.

Luke ran up to them,"Did you seriously grab a jacket?" He scoffed and eyed Percy's new jacket,"In case you've forgotten we just need food and water, not clothes." The son of Hermes spat.

Percy rolled his eyes,"Man you sound like a total baby! Are you sure your actually a son of Hermes? Hermes is so cool and your so..." He trailed off as if trying to search for the right word.

Thalia grinned,"Lame." She finished for him and Percy grinned widely while nodding. Luke turned red and Annabeth walked up to them. Based on the situation it appeared Percy and Thalia had yet again angered Luke. Annabeth and Percy had a good relationship, they were good friends much to the dismay of Thalia and Luke. Thalia and Luke hated each other as well, Thalia didn't like how Luke treated her brother. Luke always criticized Percy's motives or his skills, though Percy was friends with Annabeth he always took Thalia's side unless Annabeth was correct which she was half the time.

"What'd you get this time!" The blonde asked excitedly and Percy opened the bag, he tossed her a snickers and she munched on it happily. Annabeth reminded Percy of Jason and the thought of his lost brother made him sad. It's been weeks since Percy and Thalia had joined the runaway demigods, Percy had tried to summon Jason from Elysium but he never came. Percy had begun to worry that Minos had put Jason somewhere else or Hades put Jason in Punishment, but there was a spark of hope in him that Jason was alive. Percy had never displayed his powers in front of Annabeth or Luke, he didn't completely trust them yet and he found it wasn't necessary to do so. He threw a dark chocolate bar at Thalia and tossed trail mix to Luke, Percy was always looking after the whole group much to Luke's displeasure. Luke had never seen Annabeth so well taken care of until Percy came along, Percy had easily protected and cared for everyone which was supposed to be Luke's job. Luke was suspicious of Percy, the demigod had never shared his story and neither had Thalia, he was sure they were hiding something. Thalia seemed a bit distant around all of them except Percy, at night when the siblings would take the first shift she would confess her fears and sorrows. When she did Percy's heart would start hurting, he felt as though his heart was breaking, he hated seeing his sister in such pain. He told her that Jason was probably still alive because Percy couldn't summon him from Elysium but he didn't share his other thoughts of Minos's bad judgement and Hades's hatred towards the children of Zeus.

"We're almost there you know." Luke informed as he ate an m&m from his trail mix. Percy felt elated to finally be rid of the son of Hermes, Luke was touchy and got jealous far to easily. The group walked deep into the woods, Percy had taken out his shot gun and began to eat a banana with his black duffle bag strapped on his shoulder.

"Swing low! Sweet chariot! Comin for to carry me home!" Percy sang loudly while twirling his shotgun. Annabeth frowned at him in confusion while Thalia laughed.

"Save it for the campfire Perce." Thalia chuckled and Percy smiled widely at her.

-On Olympus-

"ZEUS!" A man bellowed as he barged into the throne room. Zeus paled and shifted uncomfortably in his white throne. He eyed the man warily for he knew the power he possessed, another man entered the room behind him and watched the scene smirking.

The man stopped in front of Zeus's throne and glared at him angrily,"How dare you!" He snarled and the king of the gods slyly took out his master bolt incase violence broke out. He felt slightly angered that someone had the nerve to address him in such a manner in his throne room.

"Hold your tongue when addressing me Thanatos! I have no idea what your talking about. And you, Hades what do you think your doing in my throne room?" Zeus spat and Hades narrowed his eyes but kept silent as he watched the confrontation.

"I will speak to you however I want Zeus, you have crossed the line. I know what you did to Perseus!" Thanatos roared and clenched his fist in rage.

Zeus gulped and clutched his master bolt,"It was either that or kill him, he is my son just as much as he is yours." Zeus said firmly and Thanatos's eyes widened before a dark aura surrounded him.

"What, you think he is your son because you found him and implanted your power into him? Because you allow him to fly in your domain? He is not your son, Julie had him with me not you! He is my son and mine alone!" He snarled and Zeus narrowed his eyes and got off his throne.

He was face to face with Thanatos,"He is my son, jealous that Julie loved me more then she loved you? Well understand this Thanatos, you should not even of visited Perseus for it is against the law. Your lucky I don't punish you for that, and he will be the prophecy child for he is a child of the big three." Zeus spat and Thanatos's eyes widened before he decked the king of the gods.

Zeus flew back and smacked into his marble throne while Thanatos stalked towards,"That's why you claimed my son? For glory? You knew he would be powerful so you added to his power just so he could be the prophecy child? You don't even care for him do you, he's just your tool for power!" Thanatos snarled.

Zeus looked at him wide eyed as he remembered how he stumbled upon Perseus,"Thanatos, it's not what you think." Zeus confessed and began to tell his story.

-Flashback-

The king of the gods smiled down at Julie as he exited the room, it hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt raw power radiating from the house. He frowned and walked around the house in search of the power source, what could it be? He wondered as he followed the power emanating from under the stairs, his brow furrowed in confusion and concern as he began to assume the worst of what Julie had been hiding from him. He slowly opened the door that led under the stairs and peaked inside, what he saw astounded him. A baby lay there in a crib, it had a tuft of black hair and it appeared to be sleeping. Jupiter felt enraged that Julie had done this to him, she had a child with another god but who? He could feel the power and knew it would be an extremely powerful demigod he felt betrayed and glared at the sleeping infant in front of him, this is the second time he had been here yet the first time he had felt the power of the child. He wouldn't have anything powerful enough to possibly dethrone him, no he would end this right now, right here. The baby appeared to be about one and he realized that this was before Julie and him had Thalia, he narrowed his eyes and began to debate how to end the child's life. As if sensing the gods presence the baby's eyes popped open and looked up at the god, the baby had big blue eyes with flecks of black in them. The baby giggled and stretched it's tiny hands to the king of the gods, Jupiter looked at the baby in surprise and hesitantly picked it up. The baby touched his face and giggled again, Jupiter smiled for he had never been in such a close proximity with a child. He then remembered what he was supposed to do and glared at the child. The baby titled it's head to the side and looked into Jupiter's eyes before it smiled widely at him. Jupiter chuckled but then glared at it again as he wondered how to kill the child.

Jupiter frowned at the baby,"Why are you so happy? You should fear me! I am Jupiter, lord of the skies!" He said proudly and the baby just cooed at him before looking around and putting a fist in it's mouth. The longer Jupiter looked at the baby he determined the child was a boy, he was adorable and only wore a diaper.

Jupiter cracked a grin before glaring at him again,"Did you not here me earlier! Im going to kill you so fear me!" He commanded and the his blue eyes looked at Jupiter before giving him a toothless smile.

Jupiter's brow furrowed in confusion,"How do you make these things afraid of you?" He muttered to himself, he's never encountered a baby before and found them extremely bizarre, he had just threatened him but the child just laughed at him. There was suddenly a soft cry and the baby froze, suddenly wings appeared from his back. Jupiter jumped in surprise and accidentally dropped him, the baby flapped his wings and flew to the sound of crying.

Jupiter felt nervous and followed the child and was surprised by the child's speed,"Hey wait up!" The lord of the skies whispered loudly. The baby flew into a room and what Jupiter saw made him gasp loudly. His baby girl Thalia was surrounded by two snakes, the baby boy flew to one of them and began to choke it while Thalia choked the other one. The snakes hissed before turning into gold dust, Jupiter watched the scene baffled. He watched the winged baby fly into Thalia's crib and sit by her, Thalia looked at him and squealed with joy while clapping her hands. Jupiter slowly approached the two and wondered how the little boy knew Thalia was in danger, based on what he's seen the two were immensely close and shared a strong bond. He leaned over the crib and slowly picked up Thalia with one hand who was smiling at the baby boy, the boy flew up to them and set himself in Jupiter's other arm. His wings disappeared and he snuggled into the king of the gods side. Jupiter wasn't sure what he was doing but he found himself sitting on the ground cradling both of the baby demigods, he smiled down at the baby boy and was grateful he saved his daughter. He couldn't bring himself to kill the baby demigod for he found the baby far to lovable and the child saved his baby girl's life. He owed a great debt to the boy and when he was with the two children he actually felt like a father, when he was with his immortal children he had never felt this strong of a connection with any of his children. The only two gods he could put his finger on that had wings was Eros and Thanatos, he felt jealously surge through him but all angered emotions faded once he felt the baby boy hold onto one of his fingers. He smiled down at the boy and decided that he wanted a child like this, he didn't care who's child the baby was, he wanted him as a son.

"Son, I bless you with my powers and allow you to fly in my domain. You will figure out that I have adopted you when the time is right." Jupiter whispered and touched the baby's forehead, an electric blue color spread throughout the child and Jupiter smiled before standing up and placing him back in the cradle with his now full blooded sister.

-End of Flashback-

Thanatos's eyes widened and he glared at Zeus,"How dare you adopt him without my permission!" He roared and felt a pang in his chest as Zeus retold how he was with Julie at the time.

Zeus stood up and glared back fiercely at the soul reaper,"What's done is done, I know I haven't been there for any of my children but it's only because of the ancient law. And who are you to judge? You weren't there when Juno took Jason away, Perseus and Thalia are devastated." He growled before vanishing, Thanatos's eyes widened when he realized what Zeus was planning on doing.

-Campfire-

Percy cut to slits in the leather jacket where his wings would appear before he slipped it back on. The four demigods were sitting by a fire while munching on food for dinner, Percy sat close to Thalia while Luke sat next to Annabeth. Percy didn't like how distant Thalia and he were from Luke and Annabeth, he had come to the conclusion that he would have to build up trust and make friends with Luke.

Percy cleared his throat,"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention?" He asked loudly and all eyes turned to him,"I have not shown you all my powers nor have Thalia and I spoke of our life story. Out of curiosity do we know the song swing low?" He questioned Annabeth and Luke who shook their heads in confusion.

Percy shrugged,"Well that's fine, but I feel like we need to lighten the mood and have some more fun. We're kids and we treat every situation seriously." He explained and the three knew he was right, never once had any of them messed around or had a good time since they began traveling with each other. Percy grinned and his wings appeared making Luke and Annabeth gasp loudly, Thalia got up and stood by her brother. He stomped his foot on the ground making the ghost of Harriet Tubman, Louie Armstrong, and Fredrick Douglass appeared.

"Louie, give me a beat!" Percy ordered while grinning, the trumpeter laughed before he began to play his trumpet.

Harriet smiled at Percy along with Fredrick and they all began to sing,"Swing low, sweet chariot! Comin for to carry me home, swing low, sweet chariot! Comin for to carry me home." At this time Thalia had jumped in and Percy began to hover a few inches off the ground as he flapped his wings,"I look over de Jordan and what do I see?" Percy asked,"Comin for to carry me home." Thalia and Harriet sang,"A band of angels Comin for me!" He sang back loudly,"Comin for to carry me home." The two girls sang again. Fredrick cut in,"If you get there before I do! Comin for to carry me home!" Percy grinned,"Tell all my friends I'm Comin too! Comin for to carry me home!" Louie did a trumpet solo and Thalia and Percy laughed as Harriet and Fredrick began to dance, Percy danced his way over to the stunned Annabeth and Luke. He held out both of his hands and Annabeth immediately took it while Luke hesitantly took his other outstretched hand. Soon all the demigods were laughing and dancing with the ghost, Percy and Luke smiled at each other for they felt as though they could be friends. Annabeth and Thalia were laughing loudly before Annabeth jumped unexpectedly on Percy's back with is wings still outstretched. Percy chuckled and began to fly a little higher making Annabeth gasp as she held on to his neck tightly, he began slowly flap his wings and flew just above the ground.

Annabeth laughed,"Cool!" He set her down and made his wings disappear. Louie played louder and louder while Harriet and Fredrick began to sing at the top of their lungs, the song was beautiful and full of soul, the two ex-slaves sang with voices full of joy mixed with sorrow and relief. Louie stopped playing and began to sing and dance as well making Luke laugh, Percy danced up to Luke and gave him a high five.

Percy could suddenly sense a powerful presence nearby and he froze,"Moses, Douglass, Armstrong, you guys gotta go." He whispered fiercely.

Harriet smiled,"Of course Percy, see you later." She grabbed Fredrick's hand and they vanished, Louie grinned and played his trumpet while he vanished making Percy chuckle.

Thalia looked at her brother in confusion,"Perce, what's wr-" she stopped once she felt a powerful presence nearby, she pulled on her bracelet making a pitch black sword appear and Percy pulled his making his scythe come out. The siblings stood at the ready and Luke and Annabeth's eyes widened when they saw how alert the two were and stood by their side with weapons drawn. There was a blast of lightning and a man appeared, Thalia nearly dropped her weapon in shock, Luke and Annabeth instantly bowed, and Percy clutched his scythe prepared to defend himself. He had a pretty good idea why the man in the pin stripe suit was here, king of the gods. He had a black beard and short black hair, his electric eyes gazed at Percy and Thalia with a look of happiness.

"It is okay Perseus I swear to the Styx I am not here to harm you, simply to speak with you and Thalia." Thunder boomed as Zeus swore the unbreakable oath, he was glad his children did not bow to him for they shouldn't bow to anyone. Percy put his scythe away and looked at Zeus warily before sitting down near the fire, Thalia sat beside him with her sword still out incase her father tried anything. Percy smiled at her and threw an arm around his sister, Luke sat down beside Percy and Annabeth sat by Thalia.

Zeus sat on the other side of the fire and uncomfortably shifted in his suit,"Perseus, I am...your father." He said and gauged the demigod's reaction. Percy frowned and shook his head, it wasn't possible for Thanatos is his father.

"Wow star wars much?" Luke grumbled only to be elbowed by Percy.

"No, Thanatos is my father, sorry Zeus you've got it all wrong." Percy replied in confusion as his brow furrowed. It's not everyday when the king of the gods confessed he was his father, his head must be up in the clouds, Percy thought and inwardly laughed at his joke.

Zeus sighed,"I adopted you when you were a baby Perseus, I now awaken all your powers of the sky." He chanted and Percy felt a power surge ignite in him, he could feel electricity course through him and cackle in his finger tips. His eyes turned a vibrant electric blue and thunder roared, his black speck in his eyes were still visible. Lightning shot out of his finger tips and into the sky, it nearly blinded them with the sheer brightness of it all. Zeus watched it in awe and Thalia had a small smile tug on her lips, this meant as of now he was her full brother though she still resented her father. Luke and Annabeth gasped for the umpteenth time that night and Percy could only look at the sky in shock. Suddenly Thanatos and Hades appeared, Percy jumped up and ran to his father for Thanatos was the only thing that made since at the moment. Thanatos opened his arms and engulfed Percy into a hug, Zeus watched the scene angrily but knew it would take time for Perseus to accept him. Percy pulled away from his father and looked up at him, he was about to ask him a question but froze once he saw anger brim into the death god's eyes.

Thanatos stalked up to Zeus who stood as well,"You dare-" He was cut off when Hades placed a hand on his shoulder, Thanatos shook it off and turned back to his son. Thalia was with him and began to eagerly teach Percy how to use his lightning powers, Luke and Annabeth began to murmur amongst themselves and Hades glared at Thalia.

"Zeus, I will not take my revenge out on Perseus for I care for him, can't say the same for Thalia." Hades snarled and Zeus's eyes opened wide in fear for his daughter, he was about to threaten his brother but he vanished. Zeus gulped and ignored the glaring Thanatos as he walked to his children.

They both stopped and Thalia looked at him murderously,"Where have you been? Why didn't you help us like Percy's dad? Did you know that our mom was a crazy drunk? That we've been living on the streets? That Jason is now missing?" She spat and Zeus looked down at his daughter sadly, he knew Hades was not one to make empty threats and felt horrible for not being there for his children.

"I will not even try to come up with excuses, all I can say is I'm sorry. Jason is still alive but you won't find him, not until the time is right. Perseus, I know this is very sudden for you and I apologize. When you were a baby I was going to kill you but you saved Thalia's life, you were so little and innocent. I saw how good you treated your sister I just couldn't." The Lord of the skies confessed, and Percy couldn't get over the fact that Zeus wanted him for a son. Jason was still alive, he felt joyful that his little brother was for sure still out there and not in punishment. He wasn't sure how to respond to the king of the gods confessions but by the rage in Thalia's blue eyes showed she had just about had it with her father.

"Erm, thanks Zeus. But in all fairness I don't really know you, I...I don't know. Maybe we should consider each other uncle and nephew first? It's Percy by the way, Perseus is to long and formal." He asked uncertainly and Zeus smiled down at him, Zeus would take it and was surprised at how understanding his 'nephew' was. Percy knew he should probably be angered that Zeus wanted him dead as a baby but he realized that Artemis and the hunt came to bring him to his adoptive father. Percy felt so confused at the fact that Zeus adopted him, did this mean he was also a child of the big three?

Thalia looked at her father in disgust,"Say whatever you want dad," She said the word dad with such disdain that it made Zeus look at her sadly, "but I'll never forget how you weren't there for us, I hate you." She growled before stalking off, Percy ran after her and Zeus sighed, he had royally screwed up.

**And boom, finished. Tomorrow I will be updating son of vesta. **


	6. Chapter 6

"We're here, we actually made it." Luke breathed and grinned widely as the four demigods stared at Halfblood hill, the safe place for demigods. Percy felt sad Jason couldn't of been there with them, as if sensing his thoughts Thalia grabbed his hand and he smiled at her warmly. Thalia and Annabeth had grown so close that they considered each other sisters, Luke thought himself as Percy's big brother which thrilled the demigod. Luke was a fun big brother and he absolutely adored Percy, Luke and Thalia had gotten along as well but she refused to see Luke as a big brother for she felt the role would forever be Percy's. The four began walking to the borders when there was a loud roar, they froze and saw a large bull man in...underwear? Stalking towards them, there was a hiss and a large horde of monsters began to charge at them. This wasn't their first large monster encounter but it was defiantly the largest they have ever seen.

Percy took out his scythe,"I'll hold them off, you guys run. I've got this." He spoke with such confidence but on the inside he wondered if he'd live, fate had proved him him wrong about death several times. Percy handed Luke the duffel bag and prepared to fight, Luke scooped up Annabeth and ran much to Percy's relief.

Thalia stood beside him with her pitch black sword and Percy frowned at her,"Thals go protect Annabeth and Luke! I've got this!" He hissed as the approaching monster got faster and faster.

She glared at him,"I'm tired of looking out for other people, I'm here for you Perce. Your my big brother and I love you." She whispered the last part and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I love you too Thals." He grinned and she grinned back, they high fived before they braced themselves for the monster army. The bull man charged at Thalia who easily side stepped and gave him a large cut on the back. He roared and came back at her, Percy stabbed a hellhound and ducked the swipe of a vampire girl.

He looked at her closely and his eyes widened,"Tammy." He breathed and smirked as she looked at him angrily, she tried to tackle him but he spun away and as he did so he decapitated another monster. She lunged at him and he did a complete somersault over her and once he landed he blocked a strike with her knife and swung his entire scythe in a three sixty killing all monsters in his range, he looked around for Tammy but she was no where to be found. He looked over at his sister and noticed most monsters were after her, he ran to Thalia and concentrated really, his gut clenched and electricity shot from his hands to the bull man making him roar and turn into gold dust. Thalia stabbed a hellhound in the eye and grinned at her brother as they both began shooting lightning at the monsters that were after him, his energy began to decrease and he began slicing away with his scythe. There were still dozens of monsters left and the two demigods began to tire, Percy glanced at Thalia who stabbed a cyclops in the chest, time froze when he saw a bronze knife go through his sisters stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked at Percy helplessly before she sank to her knees, Percy felt his world crumble as he watched his sister look up at him with dull blue eyes. He looked at the offender who was...Tammy. He felt rage and hatred course through him and storm clouds gathered.

"Well, Hades was right it was nice to kill that brat." The fanged monster said smirking as she held up her bloody dagger, Percy's eyes widened, Hades had done this. Hades was supposed to be his friend and he sent these monsters to kill Thalia? His anger grew and suddenly saw images in his mind.

-Series of Flashbacks-

"So I just think about it right? And then bam! It comes out?" Percy asked his sister and she nodded, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a familiar tug on his gut and he shot out electricity, instead of hit hitting the tree as he intended it hit Thalia making her hair stand up and made her shake violently. He put a hand over his mouth and stared at her in shock, she stopped shaking and looked faint.

He grimaced and put an arm around his sister,"Sorry sis." He apologized as she leaned on him. Her electric blue eyes looked at him in confusion, surprise, and anger.

"No it's fine Perce it just hurt a bit that's all." She assured and he gave her an apologetic smile.

She smiled back and he began to laugh making her scowl,"What's so funny?" She growled and he was holding his stomach as he tried to regain his breath.

His mischievous blue eyes twinkled with excitement and mirth,"Bad hair day sis, really bad." He began to laugh until he was shot with a small blast of lightning, he flew back and slammed into a tree making Thalia fall on the ground and howl with laughter.

(Next)

Percy ran up to Hades, Percy had gone on his daily visit to his dads place and would always stop by to say hi to Hades. Today he had questions to ask the god and it was about Zeus, the god who adopted him.

"Hi Hades! How are you?" The twelve year old asked and Hades smiled down at the boy. He had to admit, Thanatos had a great son who was helpful when it came to catching loose souls.

"I'm fine Percy, how are you?" The god of the underworld asked politely and noticed the boy's eyes, Percy seemed to have that spark of determination in his electric blue eyes.

"Hades, why do you hate Zeus so much?" The twelve year old asked timidly but refused to break eye contact with the god. Percy straightened and stood tall as he addressed the god of riches.

Hades bristled at the mention of his little brother,"He killed my...girlfriend Maria and nearly killed my children. Their hiding in the lotus casino at the moment, he accused me of breaking my oath when he did as well." He spat as he sat atop his throne, he clutched the arms of his pitch black throne so hard that it cracked.

Percy eyed the angered god warily,"You would never try to kill Thalia and I right?" He asked nervously.

Hades's eyes popped open wide,"So you consider yourself a child of Zeus?" Percy's eyes narrowed as he realized Hades avoided his question.

"I only have his powers, I'm a child of Thanatos. You never answered my question." Percy said tersely, he had lost Jason, not to death but none the less he was gone and he wasn't going let Thalia be harmed.

He didn't notice the deceitful smile from the god of riches,"I would never harm you Percy, or the daughter of Zeus." Percy smiled in relief before giving his father's boss a small hug.

(Next)

Thalia and Percy were sitting by Luke and Annabeth, the four were exchanging stories of their lives and Percy was talking animatedly about his life with Thalia and Jason. He had grown close to the two runaways as did Thalia, they all were sharing their stories and Percy began telling the most funniest things that happened to the trio. It had the four of them in stitches as they laughed loudly, Thalia and Percy had to lean on each other for support as they recalled the great memories. The two siblings had learnt to push out the bad memories such as losing Jason or the horrible treatment their mother delivered, but it didn't stop them from occasionally thinking about it.

"And then Thalia electrocuted Jason thinking he was a monster." Percy laughed as he retold their greatest memories. Thalia was in tears and shook with laughter, Percy remembered Jason falling into unconsciousness and remembered how his little brother had accidentally wet himself.

"Man Thalia was crazy and stupid." Percy chuckled causing his little sister to glare at him.

"Not as stupid as you dunderhead." She retorted and he narrowed his eyes.

"Thunder butt." He was smacked on the back of the head and he yelped making Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth laugh loudly. He glared at her and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to get the stinging sensation to subside.

She looked at her pouting brother,"Aw, does Percy have a boo boo? Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" She asked sincerely and he nodded mockingly, she smirked and kissed her palm, she then smacked him in the same spot and he growled at her.

She laughed again and he slung an arm around her shoulders,"Little sisters." Percy complained.

Luke nodded in understanding before wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulders,"Tell me about it." He agreed and the two chuckled while the girls elbowed them in the stomach.

(Next)

"Come on Thals." Percy whispered as he led her to the cliff, Luke and Annabeth were sleeping a little ways away by a dying campfire. The moon shown brightly overhead and tonight it was a crescent, it was cool outside and stars were strewn across the sky.

"What? Perce I'm tired." The daughter of Zeus complained but Percy dragged her along, they sat on the edge of the cliff and their feet dangled over the edge. Thalia looked at him expectantly but he was focused on the moon, he let out a shuttered breath and continued to gaze out at the crescent moon.

"Hi mom, sorry we couldn't come to see you. We were chased by the cops and now Jason is missing." He confessed and Thalia looked at him as though he was crazy, he looked out at the moon as though it would speak to him.

He glanced at his sister,"Your turn Thals." He whispered and nudged her shoulder encouragingly. The demigod sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut, she had a lot to say to their mom and Percy expected her to speak to the moon? She thought it was a joke but when she saw the the seriousness in his eyes she realized this was anything but a joke. Her eyes popped open and saw her brother giving her a pleading look, she sighed and decided to give it a shot.

She cleared her throat and looked at the moon,"Uh hey mom, it's Thalia, you know your daughter you kicked out? Why did you hate us so much? What made you become an alcoholic?" She asked pleadingly and let out a deep breath. Before she knew it she was spilling her guts,"We needed you and you weren't there, you were violent and wasted. Do you even still love us? A part of me hates you but..." She broke off and tears threatened to spill, Percy wrapped an arm around her.

"Thalia, let go. Forgive her." He whispered and she looked up at him with watery blue eyes, Percy would do anything for his sister but this hatred she was holding onto was hurting her. He could see the bitterness whenever Percy would bring up their alcoholic mother.

She sighed in resignation before tearing her gaze away from her brother and looking out at the moon,"Mom, I know this won't immediately change anything but I'll try to forgive you. For Percy." She whispered and Percy smiled widely at her, he kissed her forehead and squeezed her in a hug, Thalia felt as though a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Love you mom, goodnight." Percy whispered and the the two siblings sat there gazing at the moon.

(Next)

"What do you mean she's dead!" Percy roared as his father looked down at him and Thalia sadly.

"Your mother died from a car crash, Percy, Thalia I'm so sorry." The death god whispered and held back the tears that threatened to spill. Percy felt his own tears overflow, he didn't get to say goodbye, he never got to visit her. Thalia choked back her tears and held in a sob, she had hated their mother for so long, Percy had just gotten her to forgive her and now she was dead. Percy looked at his father and noticed he was holding back something, Thalia wrapped an arm around her brother and he let out a shuttered breath.

Percy breathed deeply as the tears continued to fall,"How did she-what happened? What really happened? What aren't you telling me?" Percy hissed and began to sob softly, Thalia's eyes were blurred by tears and she clenched her jaw as she choked back a cry, she rubbed Percy's back soothingly. Percy's eyes were red and puffy, he pulled at his hair as frustration and sorrow set in.

Thanatos cleared his throat and swallowed thickly,"Hera got jealous." Percy broke and it was Thalia who was there to comfort him, to let him cry on her shoulder.

-End of Flashbacks-

Percy felt his eyes moisten and he plunged his scythe in Tammy's stomach making the mocking monster vanish in gold dust. He felt fury flow through him and he faced the remaining monsters, lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled loudly. Percy made his wings appear and flew into the air, he began to blast the monsters with powerful strikes of lightning. Dozens of ghost appeared out of the ground and attacked the monsters, with the unfortunate fact that they couldn't really harm monsters only mortals, they could still damage them badly. Percy felt electricity course through his veins as he made a lightning bolt appear in his hands before he chucked it at a monster making the earth tremble and many monsters disintegrated from the blast. Lightning filled the skies and Percy flew to the ground, he took out his scythe and fought like an angel of death as he let lose his anger and sorrow. His adrenaline was high and he was an arch of destruction as he helped his ghost destroy the accursed monsters that had killed his sister, soon there was nothing left but gold dust and weapons. The ghost disappeared and he stood there as it began to rain, he relished the cold water on his hot, sweaty skin. He saw his sister still on her knees and he ran to her, her eyelids were halfway closed and she looked up at him groggily. Rain drenched her and he could barely feel the warmth in her body, her usual bright eyes were dull as she lay on the brink of death.

"Well this sucks." She grumbled and let out a dry cough, tears escaped Percy's eyes as he let out a shaky laugh. He held up her head with his hands and pleaded to the gods she would be alright.

"No your gonna be fine, I can stitch you up." He mumbled and reached to get his needle only to find it wasn't in his pocket, he cursed and held his hand to her bloody wound as he tried to stop the bleeding. Blood flowed between his finger tips and he grimaced as the rain pounded loudly on their heads.

Thalia weakly grabbed one of Percy's hands,"Perce, it's okay. Find Jason for me and give him a big hug." She whispered hoarsely.

The tears came out harder and he looked down at her helplessly,"No, Thalia your going to be fine. You can't die on me, your my sister, my best friend, I love you. I already lost Jason and mom, I can't afford to lose you too." He cried hopelessly and griped her hand tightly.

She smiled weakly at him and her skin turned sicking pale,"N-no J-jason is-he still out there. L-love yo-you Perce." She stammered as she began to take deep breaths, she was dying right before his very eyes, her chest constricted and she found it difficult to breathe. Her breaths became short and rapid and her eyes began to close, Percy felt numb.

"No no no! Thalia, sis-" He was cut off when a powerful blast of lighting struck his sister, Percy let out a scream as he felt searing hot pain spread throughout his body. He flew back and slammed into the ground, he was face first in dirt and looked up at where his sister should of been, instead there was a pine tree. His heart clenched and his whole body felt as though he was on fire, he struggled to stand but found he could barely move because of the amount of pain he was in. At the moment he didn't care about himself, he hissed in pain as he stood up, his muscles ached in protest and he slowly walked to the tree. His clothes were completely burnt as was his body, every step caused him excruciating pain. He slowly touched the bark and felt tears well up in his eyes, this is what Thalia had been reduced to, a pine tree? He could hear her complaining about how lame a pine tree was and how'd she prefer to be something cool like a Green Day poster, Green Day was her band obsession that she would constantly gush about. Now he'd never here her speak again, never see her grow up, he brought her to the camp for safety but she was gone. Was she dead? He didn't know, he lost Jason, his mother, and now Thalia. He lost his little brother to a god or goddess who apparently needed him, he lost his mother to a jealous goddess named Hera, and now he lost Thalia to Hades and to Zeus. What did he have to live for? His family was his purpose in life was to take care of his family and he failed horribly, Jason is still alive. A voice reminded him but Percy felt broken, what made the gods so amazing? Why should he worship such jealous, deceitful, cruel, terrible, heartless beings? He wondered bitterly and looked at the tree sadly.

He put his forehead against the trunk of the tree and began to cry,"I'm so sorry sis, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he wept, he felt a hand on his shoulder and hissed at the contact for his skin hurt like hades. The hand retracted and he saw it was Luke, the sandy haired demigod eyed him sadly and held out a piece of ambrosia. Percy grabbed it an popped it in his mouth, he numbly chewed the godly food and the tears continued to fall. The agonizing pain died down a bit making it easier for him to move but he was still mentally scarred as he remembered watching his sister die.

"Percy I'm so sorry. I should of stayed and fought." The son of Hermes whispered and tear clouded his vision.

Percy shook his head for the only person he blamed was himself for not being capable of protecting her,"No, you needed to take care of Annabeth. You did the right thing, I just couldn't protect her." His voice cracked and he turned away form Luke, he couldn't stay here, he made his wings appear and was about to take flight but Luke stopped him.

"Perce where are you going?" Luke asked worriedly.

Percy glanced at the son of Hermes,"I can't stay here, I have nothing left. I'm going alone Luke."

"Don't say that Percy! You have Annabeth and me, I'm your big brother." Luke whispered the last part and Percy looked at Luke with a emotionless expression. Luke could tell from Percy's face that he was set on his decision and he handed Percy his duffel bag. Percy took it and looked at Luke sadly.

He slowly walked up to him and embraced his big brother,"I need to go Luke, maybe one day I'll be back but I need to take sometime and clear my head. Tell Annabeth I'm sorry, that she's my best friend but I have to do this." He whispered and pulled away. He ran away from the son of Hermes and leaped into the air, he flapped his wings and began to fly gracefully through the sky only looking back to get a glimpse of what was left of his sister.

-Line break, Percy 13-

"Come on Perce you gotta fly swifter like me!" The eagle boasted and Percy rolled his eyes but listened to the eagle's instructions, Percy took a running start and leaped off the mountain. His powerful wings flapped a couple of times before he stopped flapping all together, he was gliding and relished the feel of the wind in his hair. He had been living in Colorado for months now, he spent all of his time flying and training so he would be prepared for when he would have to go back to camp. The altitude had made it hard for Percy to breathe at first, he was used to flying high but living life everyday in the mountains was a bit difficult for him. He could speak to eagles since they were Zeus's sacred animal, he found Colorado to be one of the most peaceful states he could live in. The views from being on top of mountains and from flying were incredible, everyday he would wake up to see beautiful mountains, glistening lakes, roaring waterfalls, and breath taking wildlife. He resided on a mountain top near a large lake, his eagle friend Sol lived there as well and took a liking to Percy. The son of Thanatos sighed contently and closed his eyes as the warmth of the sun hit his skin, he had never felt so at peace in his entire life. Yes he was still bombarded with monsters but they were easy to eliminate and it seemed like each time they came they would be in bigger and bigger groups.

Sol flew beside him and began to glide,"That's it Perce! Keep it up like this and you'll be a natural flyer and graceful like me." Sol cawed proudly.

Percy chuckled,"If you call slamming into a tree graceful then I am a terrible flyer." The winged demigod mocked as he flapped his wings before taking it easy and began to glide again. Flying was exhilarating for Percy, he loved it, the feeling where your weightless, where gravity has no control over you.

Sol glared at him,"Hey that wasn't my fault! There was this really hot eagle and she was eyeballing me. I mean who wouldn't seeing as I'm a bachelor." Sol boasted as the two flew over a lake, Percy just laughed and tucked his wings in so he was diving towards the lake. He felt a rush of adrenaline course through his body and whooped loudly, the wind blasted his face and he got the sudden drop feeling that he loved. Right before he was about to hit the lake he extended his wings and glided over the sparkling water, he laughed joyfully and put his hand out to touch the water. His fingers skimmed the water and he grinned at the tingly sensation he felt.

Sol was beside him once again and began yelling at him,"Boss! We're eagles not Peregrine Falcons! Stop the diving stuff!" The eagle complained making Percy laugh again before he slowed down and landed beside the lake, Sol landed on his shoulder lightly because he knew the talons would hurt Percy. With wings still outstretched Percy gazed out across the water, he hadn't had any connection with any of the gods in the months he's been living in Colorado. The death of his mother and Thalia were still fresh in his mind, Colorado was a beautiful place full of distractions and peace. The fact that Jason was out there still made him feel a bit better but it didn't ease the ache Percy felt in his chest. Now a days Percy still wore the black leather jacket and a black T-shirt, he had on white sneakers and blue jeans. His sneakers were worn from the hiking he did, Percy would still steal necessities for survival like a water purifier, it sounded silly but he didn't want to enhale microscopic organisms hiding in the lake water. Percy began to become lost in thought as he began to think about Thalia, how was her pine tree doing? Was she actually dead or...stuck in the tree? He had tried a plethora of times to summon both her and their mom but to no avail. He could only fear the worst, his mother wasn't in Elysium, Thalia was either in the tree or not in Elysium as well. He was tortured with such thoughts constantly and felt as though he carried a heavy burden on his shoulders.

He pushed the thoughts aside and relaxed and smiled as the warmth of the sun spread throughout his wings, Sol ruffled his feathers and clacked his beak. A gasp was heard and Percy whirled around to come face to face with a girl, she looked to be around his age, she had frizzy red hair and emerald green eyes. Freckles were splattered across her face, she looked at him curiously and he froze as she took a step forward. She had on a tie-dye shirt and gold pants.

"Nice fashion sense hippy." Sol grumbled, Percy would have laughed but the situation was delicate. The redhead slowly reached out and touched his black wings, she stroked them softly and seemed mesmerized.

There was utter silence until she spoke up,"Are you an angel?" She asked and Percy frowned, she looked into his electric blue eyes before she began to stroke his wings again.

"What did I tell ya Perce, chicks dig a guy with wings." Sol said and puffed out his chest.

Percy ignored Sol and looked at the girl closely,"I guess you could say that." He said vaguely and shrugged before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Her green eyes looked into his blue eyes with determination and annoyance,"Are you or are you not? It's a pretty simple question." His eyes widened at her boldness and he smirked.

"Now where would be the fun in telling? Your to curious for your own good redhead, maybe you should leave." He suggested whilst shrugging, this was the first human interaction he had had in months and it felt good.

The redhead froze and glared up at him defiantly while crossing her arms across her chest,"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and you will answer my question, are you an angel? And why do you have an eagle?" She asked in frustration, Rachel admittedly found him attractive, he had the bad boy thing going on. With his unruly black hair that went a little past his ears, he wore a playful smirk and had a mischievous twinkle in his light blue eyes. She could tell by his broad shoulders that he was fit and had a rugged look to him, his wings were beautiful and he looked like someone you would see in a movie.

He was having to much fun with miss stubborn and decided to make some conversation,"My names Percy Grace, the eagle is my friend and his name is Sol. So Rachel, do you live around here?" He asked casually and Sol hopped off of him, the winged boy sat on the ground and Rachel hesitantly sat beside him. She wanted answers and she would wait as long as it takes to get them, she did not like people messing with her.

"No I live in New York, I presume you live here?" She said it more as a statement then a question and Percy shrugged before making his wings vanish.

The girl gasped, she hated surprises more than anything,"What did-what just happened?" She asked in an irritated tone, Percy cracked a smile as he gazed out across the lake.

"My wings morph into tattoos, makes it easier to disguise myself." He said nonchalantly as he began to stroke Sol's feathery face, Sol ruffled his feathers and Rachel was staring at the two in surprise. She slowly reached out and touched the eagle, Sol's eyes widened and he jumped at her and hissed loudly.

"Hey hey hey, you think you can touch me?" He asked angrily and Rachel jumped away from him. Percy knew it was a mistake to touch Sol if he barely knew you, Sol liked being treated like royalty and Percy would hear him boast to the other birds about being friends with Zeus's son.

"Wha-what did I do?" She asked Percy and she looked frazzled. Percy was watching the situation as he tried not to laugh.

"Just because you like my Lord here doesn't mean you can touch me! What will the ladies think if they saw a human touch me! It's unorthodox!" Sol screeched, Sol had a habit of using words out of context like instead of gorgeous he would say ludicrous, Percy would never miss the chance to make fun of him for that.

"Listen here bub I don't know what your angry about but calm down you stupid bird brain." Rachel growled to the eagle in hysterics, she had no idea what the bird was saying but he looked angry.

Sol's beak fell open,"Did miss princesses over here call me bird brain? Well let me tell ya something fuzzy, your hair does you no justice and I do have a bird brain. Go run off with your hippy friends before I claw off your freckles." Sol held up one of his talons and took a swipe at Rachel, Percy began to laugh causing both of them to look at him. He was nearly in tears and he had to breathe heavily since he was laughing so hard, Rachel looked at him questioningly before she fell unconscious, her head fell in his lap and he looked at her in shock.

He slowly picked up her head and gently placed on the ground,"Perce! Long time no see!" Percy looked up at his old friend and smiled, he got up off the ground and embraced the god of thieves. It felt good to see Hermes again, the messenger god was technically Percy's older brother and the young child of Thanatos saw him as such.

Hermes pulled away and Sol sized him up,"You know this guy boss. He's creepily touching you, say the word and his face is ripped off." Sol promised, the eagle had grown close with Percy and was extremely loyal to him.

Percy smiled at Sol before turning to Hermes,"What are you doing here?" He questioned the god and Hermes immediately looked at Percy solemnly.

"Hades needs your help." At the mention of Hades Percy's eyes turned a pitch black and storm clouds rolled in. Hermes paled, he knew this was a bad idea.

"You expect me to help the man that killed my sister? The man that lied to my face? I'm fed up with the gods thinking demigods are their tools of power and entertainment. Tell him he can go to tartarus." Percy spat and felt anger seep through him, Hermes looked at his friend sadly before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, look I know what he did was wrong and your father was furious. But Percy, it's for his kids. Nico and Bianca DiAngelo, Bianca is twelve and Nico is eleven, their in the lotus casino and they need to get out." Percy froze, twelve and eleven, the age Thalia and Jason were supposed to be.

**And my longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think and all that good stuff, many of you complained about not knowing who the poll winner was. Take a guess and whoever guesses correctly first...idk I'll pm Them and tell them if their rite. Eh it sounds like a fun guessing game. Choices for the pole were Piper, Reyna, Artemis, and Zoe. Yes and son of vesta fans, if you noticed I did Bianca's death similar to Thalia's where Percy started reminiscing about the past then awesome because I made them very similar. But can you blame me? Any who comment, guess all that good stuff. Oh and I did update son of vesta, something got all screwy with my chapters but I did. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the Lotus Casino, would you and your eagle like a complimentary lotus flower?" Percy griped a gold cash card in his hands tightly as he looked around the casino in awe, a giant amusement park was in the center of the lobby and shrieks of joy were heard, there was a giant arcade room and a water park. He could hear laughter and he could hear people gambling and having a fun time, he smiled and wondered if himself, Thalia, and Jason could of lived here.

"Boss this lady just offered us a flower, what am I a vegan?" Sol complained and eyed the lotus flower in disgust and Percy jolted out of his daze and looked at the server closely. She had brown eyes that seemed vacant and looked as though she wasn't actually there, as if she was somewhere else. Percy tentatively picked up the flower and nodded at the server who continued smiling dreamily and walked away. He curiously sniffed it but it smelled like nothing, he frowned and tucked it into his pocket, he didn't trust this place. He looked around to see everyone else's eyes, many looked mindless as they focused on the screens in front of them, others looked party crazy and had a wild glint in they're eyes but they too seemed empty. It seemed as though the people were controlled by a magical influence and from what he could tell it seemed to be the flowers they were eating. People seemed to be dressed as though they were alive in the seventies and it was scary, there were people who looked like they should be in a black and white movie and then people who looked modern. He griped his duffel bag tightly and looked around to see jukeboxes and a old time Denny's restaurant that was open, all the old timey people went into the restaurant.

"I can't wait to shake my tail feathers in this joint! Hey boss do you think they play the Cheetah Girls!" Sol asked excitedly as he stood on Percy's shoulders.

_"Good Perseus, be wary for it is not safe here. Find the children quickly, return them to Hades and then go to camp Halfblood."_

The demigod frowned, go back to camp Halfblood? He knew it was his father who was speaking to him, why would his dad want him to go back to that accursed camp? He stayed away from that place because it only caused himself and Thalia trouble, it only killed her. An image of Thalia laying on the ground the ground with a large hole in her stomach, her blue eyes looking up at him with fear and acceptance. He could still feel the blood flowing through his fingers, the sorrow and regret of letting her die, the moment her soul almost left her body. But he didn't know if it did or not, he didn't know if it was still in the tree.

_"Perseus, Thalia's tree is dying. Find the children of Hades quickly and then get to Camp, they have a quest to save her Pine tree. Unless you want the tree to die along with your sister."_

Percy's eyes widened, what if Thalia was still alive in that stupid piece of bark? He couldn't just let her die, by the way his father had spoken she was still alive. He could save her, but would she remain a tree or would she come back to him? He didn't care about the risk, if there was any chance she was still alive he would do anything to save her. Percy walked up to the front desk to see a man in a business suit, he had brown slicked back hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he wore an impish grin and had an ear piece in his ear. Based on the look of the man he was sane and looked controlled, Percy put on a happy face and ran up to the man.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen Nico and Bianca DiAngelo?" Percy asked in a sickening sweet voice.

The man narrowed his eyes in suspicion,"Why are you looking for them kid? And uh nice bird?" His tone was not unfriendly just curious.

Sol huffed,"Um, I'm actually a majestic eagle you slick haired weasel." The man eyed the eagle who had clacked him.

Percy grinned vacantly,"Their my cousins and I want to hang out with them. We were going to go to the amusement park!" The thirteen year old enthused and the man smiled.

"Okay kid, the names Con and I run this place. The DiAngelo kids live on the second floor room twenty two. Have fun at the amusement park." Percy nodded before walking away quickly, he lost the vacancy that everyone else had and stepped inside the elevator. He hit the second floor button and smirked at the elevator music.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till the wars won I don care if heaven won't take me back." Angel with a shotgun by The Cab was on and he could only chuckle at how accurate the song was to his life.

"You know Perce, this song sure sounds familiar and how it's playing while your in the elevator is just creepy." Sol muttered and Percy laughed, the elevator door opened up. Percy sped walked and ran a hand through his hair, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two! He knocked on the door and waited patiently while twiddling his thumbs, the door opened up and a eleven year old boy stood there. He had olive colored skin and onyx colored eyes, he had black hair and looked happy.

Once he saw the eagle his jaw dropped,"Whoa! An eagle!" He reached out to touch the bird, Sol was about to hiss at the boy but Percy shot him a warning look. Sol instead scooted out of reach from the boy, the boy shrugged dejectedly before brightening again.

He grabbed Percy's hand and led him inside the room,"Hi! I'm Nico! What's your name?" He asked cheerily and Percy smiled at him.

"My names Percy Grace, is your sister here?" He asked and looked around the room, the living room had a nice black leather couch and a wide flat screen hung on the wall. Percy eyed it enviously, he wished he and his siblings had found this place, but he then felt guilty for letting greed and jealously cloud his thoughts. This place was enchanted and people weren't themselves here, he loved Thalia and Jason and wouldn't take away their personalities for a life of luxury.

"Nico who's here? What did I tell you about letting strangers in our room!" An exasperated voice called from down the hall.

"Sheesh this chick sounds like a party popper. And her brother seems far to interested in me, tell him that I will rip him to shreds if he tries to touch me." Sol growled and Percy chuckled. A pretty girl who was twelve walked in the room, she resembled her brother and had long black hair, the two siblings looked italian and Percy assumed they were because of their last name DiAngelo. Her onyx colored eyes looked at him warily, he could see himself in her as she looked at her brother in concern as he stood next to a complete stranger. He decided he liked Bianca, all she wanted was to protect her brother and Nico seemed like a cool and fun kid.

Nico rolled his eyes and snorted,"But Bianca! He has an eagle! Is he your boyfriend because he was asking for you." Nico then made kissy face at his sister who turned a cherry red. Percy let out a hearty laugh.

Sol looked at Percy,"Hurry Perce! Take out your wings! She's interested and chicks dig the wings!" Percy fondly ruffled Nico's hair who was still taunting his sister.

Percy smiled widely at Bianca,"Sorry, I'm Percy Grace." He thrust out his hand and Bianca hesitantly shook it, he smiled warmly at her before withdrawing his hands and stuffing them in his pockets, his bag was slung over his shoulder and he yawned. He already missed Colorado and felt as though it was to easy to walk here.

"Nice to meet you Percy but uh, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked suspiciously and Percy noticed both of the siblings didn't see intoxicated by the spell that had everyone in a zombie daze.

"Your dad sent me to come get you." He said and cleared his throat nervously as both of the siblings gasped in shock.

"You know our dad?" Nico asked in surprise and looked up at Percy with wide dark eyes. Percy nodded and saw hope swell in the eleven year olds eyes.

Bianca stepped in between Nico and Percy while glaring up at the thirteen year old,"If this is some kind of sick joke it's not funny! Why don't you leave? How can we even trust you?" She snarled and Percy's eyes widened at the hostility.

Sol's hackles raised,"Listen here you good for nothing b-"

"Cool it Sol, look Bianca you can trust me. Your father is Hades, mine is Thanatos, I used to work for your father." Nico's eyes widened and Bianca snorted, Percy stepped on the ground and a ghost appeared. It was Maria DiAngelo, Nico's eyes began to water while Bianca stood there in shock.

Maria turned to Percy,"Percy thank you so much, I heard what has done to Thalia and I'm so sorry." Percy felt a pang through his chest and he looked away from the ghost as tears welled in his eyes. He jammed his hands in his pockets and turned away from all of them, they began hugging and crying as Maria told them of how she died and about their father. Percy admittedly held some hatred towards the children of Hades but knew he shouldn't, it was their father who had done such a thing not them.

"Perce it's gonna be alright. We don't know for sure of she's actually gone." Sol soothed and Percy held out his forearm and Sol walked onto his forearm so he was face to face with Percy, and Percy quietly explained what his father had told him.

"Boss this is great! We can save Thalia! After we deliver the kids to the underworld." Percy smiled at his eagle and stroked his fluffy head fondly. He took out his scythe and sliced through the air but nothing happened, he couldn't travel to the underworld. He frowned and his scythe turned back into a bracelet.

Percy turned around to see that Maria had left and the children of Hades were watching him curiously.

He smiled awkwardly,"Sorry, I can speak to eagles because I'm an adopted son of Zeus."

Bianca's eyes flashed with anger,"Son of Zeus? The man who killed my mother? Why should we trust you? How do we know you won't kill us? All your father did was put our dad in the underworld. Our dad is a good man who was cast out." She spat and Percy felt rage course through him. Sol flew off of Percy's shoulder for he knew to stay away from the demigod when he got angry. Nico's eyes widened and he looked at Percy sadly, he liked the son of Zeus and didn't want Bianca to chase him away. Maria must of told them how great Hades was to them.

Percy stalked towards her and got right in her face,"Listen here girly, I don't need some snot nosed brat hating me over something I had nothing to do with. Your father is no saint, he killed my sister right after lying to my face. I had to watch her die thinking I failed her, he didn't put my mom in Elysium so I can never see her, how do I know you won't kill me? I'm a son of Thanatos and adopted son of Zeus, you have no right to judge me and if you ever speak of your father as though he was some righteous, misunderstood hero I won't hesitate to dump your sorry butt here while your brother goes to your father understand? Now shut your trap, I'm not here to listen to your sob stories or watch you play the victim mentality card, I'm here to take you to your dads." He snarled to a wide eyed Bianca. Bianca felt horrible for the words she said and she realized she should be grateful that Percy allowed them to see their mother and that he was taking them to see their father.

He took a deep breath and Sol flew back onto his shoulder,"Ya! How do you like them apples! Your fathers a station wagon!" Sol yelled and Percy let out a loud laugh, he loved how easily Sol could change his mood.

"Percy, I'm sorry for what I said. Thanks for letting us see our mom." Bianca said softly, Percy instantly soured but he forced himself to smile at her and he griped his bag tightly as he adjusted it on his shoulder.

"Wait, Percy do you think dad has the Hades mythomagic figure? It's the last one in my collection and I can never seem to get it." Nico said wistfully.

Percy's eyes widened and Sol glanced at Nico distastefully,"So this is what America has come to? Glad I'm a symbol for the mythomagic nation." Sol muttered sarcastically and Percy glared at his eagle friend.

"Maybe we can ask the peregrine falcon to do it, at least their super fast and don't hate on the country they were born in." Percy shot back.

Sol looked at him wide eyed,"No! Boss I was just kidding! I love Americans, heck I am an American!"

Percy smirked at his eagle before looking at the children of Hades,"Collect your things, and Nico...never mind." The son of Thanatos shook his head. They gathered their things and necessities before heading out the door, Percy fought himself from looking at the fantastic sites of the Lotus Casino, he had to get to Thalia. This seemed to fuel his desire to get out of the casino, the three kids all carried duffel bags and it looked as though they were planning a heist, with Percy you never know. Nico kept looking at the water slide longingly while Bianca was eyeing the Prowler, a roller coaster from Worlds of Fun. Sol saw a large fish sitting on a platter, it was cooked to perfection and he was practically drooling. Percy pushed forward and fought all temptations that came his way, roller coasters, food, tv, money, and jewelry. He glanced over and saw a brunette with grey eyes standing beside a satyr, the satyr was by two beautiful models and one of them was holding his crutches.

"Bu-but I can't marry both of you!" The satyr protested, he had dark skin and looked at the women baffled. The women huffed and one of them smacked him and the other threw his crutches at him. Percy snickered before he looked straight ahead, he was almost at the door when four bulky men got in his way.

He cursed in Greek and Con slowly walked in front of him,"Language Perseus, yes we know why your really here. I'm just afraid you can't leave, now why don't you three go eat some Lotus flowers huh? Their quite delicious." Con smirked at Percy's surprised expression while the demigod stood protectively in front of the younger demigods.

"Is this guy insane! He wants us to eat flowers? Gross!" Sol sneered and Percy eyed all of them warily, Con resembled Hermes and the bulky men looked to be mortal.

All the guards pulled out knives and Percy snorted,"Con, do you know who I actually am? My parentage and everything?" He asked the son of Hermes.

Con raised an eyebrow,"No, but why should fear a demigod like yourself? Watch out boys it's a thirteen year old." He mocked and the guards laughed, Percy smirked at the underestimation the men had of him. The son of Thanatos let out a sharp whistle and Sol sped to one of the guards and began to claw and peck at him, the guard screamed as the eagle raked his talons repeatedly on his face. He swung the knife crazily but Sol easily avoided the blade and continued to attack the guard, Percy whipped out a knife and threw it with deadly accuracy nailing another man in the chest.

"Stay here, I need to show these men why you never mess with me or my friends." Percy growled and Bianca smiled widely at him, she was glad he saw herself and Nico as friends. Percy rushed towards the other guard and punched him in the stomach, the man bent over in pain and Percy grabbed his face with his hands and drove the man's face to his knee. The man howled in pain and fell backwards, blood was gushing out of his nose and he looked at Percy murderously. He jumped to his feet and threw a punch at the demigod, Percy dodged it and grabbed his arm before sweeping the man's legs out from under him. The man fell face first onto the ground and there was a loud pop, Percy had dislocated the guys arm and head stomped the man making him go limp. Percy knew the man wasn't dead and retrieved his knife from the body of the other guard.

The last man came towards Bianca who smiled at him,"Sorry I had to do this." Her expression showed she wasn't sorry at all, she kicked him where Apollo don't shine. His face puckered and he feel to his knees, Nico smirked and smacked him with his bag before effectively kicking him in the face.

"Come at me bro!" Sol roared as he did a a final peck of the guys face before the man ran away screaming about needing medical attention. Percy faced Con and smirked, Con glared at the demigod before bringing out a celestial bronze sword.

Percy sheathed his knife and pulled out his scythe,"I honestly don have time for you right now." Percy stomped on the ground and Andrew Jackson appeared.

"President Jackson, don't kill him just give him that warm hospitality you forgot to give to Calhoun." Percy said smirking and Andrew grinned sadistically before rushing at the son of Hermes. Con screamed in fear as the ghost advanced on him.

Percy grabbed his bag,"Let's go guys." They raced out of the casino and sprinted away, with scythe still in hand Percy sliced through the air making a portal appear. Sol dived in and Percy shoved the kids in before jumping in himself. Nico and Bianca landed on the cold hard ground on their butts while Percy gracefully landed on his feet, Sol landed on Percy's shoulder and laughed at the children of Hades. They were in front of Hades thrown, the god looked at his children happily as they slowly clambered to their feet.

"Thank you Percy." Hades said gratefully.

Percy glared at the god,"Ya whatever, I may hate you but their my friends." He began to walk away but Hades stopped him with a skeleton guard.

Percy gritted his teeth and whirled around to the god,"If this is your pathetic way of trying to kill me then you'll have to do better." He spat and the skeleton warrior vanished into the earth.

Hades looked at him sadly,"Percy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I let my anger blind me and...I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Hades whispered the last part and Percy felt anger towards the god, a stupid apology wouldn't get his sister back. Maybe he could get something out of this, he sounded greedy but he needed something to be done.

"Look my Lord," Percy said the word lord with disdain,"an apology can't fix what you've done. If I can get Thalia back then I'll forgive you, if I can't then your out of luck. I would partially forgive you if you could put my mom in Elysium then I could...I dunno start helping out again." Percy offered, he knew what he was doing wasn't right but he needed someone to talk to and he missed his mom.

Hades narrowed his eyes at Percy,"Your mother was an abusive alcoholic, why should I put her in Elysium?"

Percy cleared his throat and spoke in a calm manner,"Think about it, she wasn't all bad. She was depressed, she loved us, she cared for us. You would also be on good terms with Zeus and I could prevent him from killing your children." Percy suggested though he would convince his adoptive father to spare them anyway, he just needed to say this so he could get his mom in Elysium.

Hades eyes widened in surprise, if he could keep Nico and Bianca safe that would be perfect. Maybe he could make peace with his brother, all this for a woman to be put in Elysium?

"I will do it Percy, thank you." The god hesitated,"But why does she matter to you so much?" He asked and leaned forward in his throne curiously.

Percy gave him a small smile,"She's my mom and I love her." Was his simple response before he and Sol left the underworld.

Percy breathed in the fresh air, and didn't care who was looking at him. He felt truly happy for the first time in months, Sol flew off of his shoulder and into the sky, Percy sprinted forward and leaped in the air letting his wings slide out. He flew into the sky until he was in the clouds, he saw Sol looking at him in amusement.

"Hey boss? Think you can float on a cloud?" Sol asked and even though Percy knew it was a stupid question but he laughed and and stopped flying, he began to free fall and disappointedly fell through the cloud. He became soggy wet and he groaned before flying back up to Sol who was laughing.

"Stupid bird." Percy grumbled and the two began to fly to camp. It was probably the worst flight of his life with Sol singing stupid songs about flying.

"If I could fly like an eagle, into the future!" He sang loudly and Percy groaned.

Sol glanced at him,"Sorry Perce I'll sing something else. I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!" Needless to say it was probably the longest flight ever. Percy tried to drown out the sound of Sol's voice but he was singing so loud.

"Shut up will ya?" A Canadian voice yelled out, Percy looked up to see a migration of geese flying by. They had stopped flying and glared at Sol who glared back.

Percy laughed,"Thank you for that." He said to the leader of the migration.

The geese all gasped,"My lord! What a pleasure! And you have wings! Most remarkable, it is a pleasure to shut up that penguin over there aye." The goose groveled and Sol looked out raged.

"This stupid long necked freak called me a penguin! Oh ya! Go honk at a truck you stupid swan wannabes!" Sol yelled and Percy began to die from laughter, the birds began to yell at each other until Percy put up his hand making them all quiet down.

"My apologies for my companions behavior though you were rude as well. Are we close to a Camp Halfblood?" Percy asked and the goose looked at his flock before turning back to the demigod.

"You are milord but they are being attacked by these flesh eating crows so be careful aye." Percy's eyes widened and he turned to Sol who looked on edge.

"Thanks." Percy muttered before he dove down, he was going so fast he couldn't feel his face. He saw Thalia's pine tree and his breath hitched, he was here. He descended from the sky just out side of camp with Sol, he made his wings turn back into tattoos and he took out his scythe. He raced into camp and heard screams, he sprinted to the direction and saw carnivorous birds chasing demigods, broken chariots, feathers, and blood was covered everywhere. He dropped his duffel bag and charged into battle. He saw one chariot riding by with skeleton horses, he gave a whistle and they rode to him immediately, a brown haired girl started yelling at the horses. They ignored her and rode by Percy who jumped in, he raised his scythe and shot electricity from his finger tips and barbecued the demon birds.

The girl looked at him in surprise,"Who the Hades are you!" She yelled and he smirked at her, not answering his question he looked into the sky. Storm clouds rolled in and lightning flashed, he raised his hand and slammed it down making a large bolt of lightning strike a flock of the demon birds. The girl looked at him in shock and soon they were both fighting back to back, her sword cleanly sliced through the birds while his scythe easily hacked the monsters. Lightning blasted over head and Sol was snatching the birds with his sharp talons, Percy saw another chariot ride by but he was to busy fighting alongside the other girl. A bird came for his face and in late reaction he punched it making his hand start bleeding, he ignored it and fended off another bird with the butt of his scythe. Percy pulled out his knife that was mixed with mortal steel and celestial bronze, he glanced at his partner and saw a flurry of birds coming at her. He chucked his knife and impaled two of them that were in front of each other, she raised her shield and the birds slammed into it, Percy took this time and shot electricity at them. The birds shrieked and vanished into gold dust, one of them clamped onto his hand and he let out a scream and it suddenly turned into dust, a blade was right next to his hand and the two grinned at each other. His hand hurt like Hades but he ignored it, the remainder of the flock flew away and he breathed a sigh of relief. Sol flew back and landed on his shoulder and the girl pulled the chariot over.

The skeleton horses looked at Percy,"A pleasure to serve my lord." One of them said and Percy nodded to them, luckily the girl hadn't seen his interaction with the dead horses.

She looked over at him and handed him a square of ambrosia,"Nice fight." She said, she was muscled and looked like a ready warrior.

He smiled and popped the ambrosia in his mouth,"Thanks you too. How did those things get in?" He asked as he sighed happily once his bloody hand turned into a white, thick scar.

She frowned,"Apparently Chiron poisoned Thalia's pine which is our magical border, he was our camp director. We have a new one named Tantalus, come on...and nice eagle. Son of Zeus right?" She asked, he nodded slowly, if he said he was a son of Zeus then he would be trusted in camp. He silently said sorry to his real father and hoped he would understand. He bristled when he heard that someone had poisoned the remains of his sister. She led him to a man with grayish black hair and a grey beard. He wore a simple shirt and shorts and had a look of arrogance as he assessed the damages.

When he saw the girl and Percy he perked,"You two! You both were fantastic and brave! I saw how you both saved the camp, young man what is your name?" He asked and watched him curiously, a group of campers surrounded them.

Percy swallowed thickly and ignored all the eyes on him,"Percy Grace, son of Zeus." They all gasped and lightning flashed over their heads, a symbol of a lightning bolt shown over his head.

"Percy!" A voice yelled and he frowned and looked for the familiar voice when he saw a blonde haired girl with grey eyes. She was pretty and Percy recognized her, he smiled widely and held out his arms. She ran into them and crushed him into a hug making the camp gasp again. Sol flew off his shoulder so Percy could hug his friend, he couldn't believe it was Annabeth, that she was here and she looked much older. He pulled away and she looked at him questioningly but he shot her a look that said later. He looked around for Luke but didn't see the son of Hermes.

Tantalus smiled at Percy a genuine smile,"Nice to meet you Percy, I see you have met Clarrise Larue, you both were fighting valiantly." Percy grinned at Clarrise who smiled back.

He then looked back at him,"Thank you sir but we were not the only ones fighting. Every camper here fought for their home. I'm sorry to jump in on such late notice but I must go on the quest to save the Pine tree." He said as he stood next to Clarrise, his eyebrows raised.

"Why Percy your far to modest, you and Clarisse clearly stole the show. Now, about the quest, I don't think it's safe. We're looking for the Golden Fleece in the sea of monsters which is dangerous for even you, I-"

Percy cut him off and used persuasion in his voice,"Come on sir, I'm powerful enough. You want me to go don't you." Persuasion was like charm speak to a little bit lesser extent but non the less it was powerful, it was his blessing from Hermes.

Tantalus's eyes glazed over,"Yes, you will go with Clarrise on the quest. You are powerful enough." He seemed to snap out of his daze and nodded at Percy approvingly before looking distastefully at the mess.

"After dinner we shall clean up this mess." He said snobbishly.

-Dining Pavilion-

Percy ate his pork hungrily and Sol eyed it longingly, Percy grinned and cut off a chunk of his pork before Sol gulped it up happily. Percy's bag was sitting in the table and got a lot of questioning looks in which he ignored.

"Perce, first of all your supposed to sacrifice some of your foods to the gods, second of all you owe me a lot of explanations." Annabeth whispered and Percy looked up and into the fire, he stood up and scooped some of his food into the fire to Zeus and his dad thanking both of them. He then sat back down and conversed with Sol while trying to ignore the looks from the Aphrodite girls.

"If I ever run into those stupid geese again they'll know the true meaning or justice!" Sol growled and Percy laughed. He thought the camp was nice but he wasn't impressed with their exercises, he knew himself, Thalia, and Jason could easily so all of the workouts.

"Grace." He looked up to see Clarrise sitting across from him.

Sol eyed her skeptically,"His name is Percy, say it with me now Per-cy." He said slowly and Percy fought to keep a smile from stretching across his face, Clarisse raised an eyebrow at the eagle before looking at Percy.

"We're heading out tomorrow, I was thinking we could take miss no it all on the sea of monsters with us. You know Annabeth, what do you think?" She asked and he looked at her in surprise, she actually wanted his input.

He nodded slowly,"Ya, she's a daughter of Athena and her wisdom should be able to help us." Clarrise nodded before she frowned.

"How do you know her?" She asked and he smiled.

"I was with her and Luke, we were all traveling companions." He explained and her eyebrows widened.

"You know he went to Kronos's side right? He betrayed the camp and most likely poisoned Thalia's pine." Percy's eyes widened, he didn't know who this Kronos guy is but he couldn't believe Luke had poisoned Thalia, his alleged big brother was trying to kill her tree. Maybe it was this Chiron guy, Luke wouldn't do that to him.

"No Luke wouldn't do that, he's like my big brother. Maybe it was that Chiron guy." Percy said hopefully but Clarrise just shook her head and his heart dropped.

"Luke left us along time ago while trying to kill a son of Poseidon named Jake. Not that I would of minded if that sea spawn died, nothing but a stupid punk." She hissed and Percy frowned, great a son of Poseidon? As if on cue a boy with blonde hair and dull sea green eyes sat next to Clarrise.

He looked at Percy with smugness,"So a son of Zeus huh? I'm Jake Johnson son of Poseidon, I found your dad's bolt. Anyway I think you two should let me go on this quest seeing as you need someone with water powers. Whadda ya say? You need me." Percy looked at him in disgust, his arrogance was overwhelming, he didn't care what this blonde haired punk did for his step dad he wasn't impressed.

Percy looked at him emotionlessly,"How old are you? Why should we take you, I've heard of the sea of monsters and a son of Poseidon can barely tame such water. How are you a valuable asset to us?" Clarrise sat back in her chair and looked at Jake with a smirk who looked flustered.

"I'm almost thirteen, you should take me I'm uhh...good with water and could maybe talk to the sea monsters to leave us alone. I'm pretty famous in the ocean." He said the last part with a smirk.

Clarrise snorted,"You think the Scylla would listen to you? Your dreaming kid, I've chosen my quest members and that's that." She growled and Jake glared at her.

Percy held up a hand,"Maybe we could use him, he could help us." The son of Zeus said and Clarrise glared at him.

"Your kidding right?" She asked in annoyance and Percy shook his head.

"We could pass through the sea without any problems if he here with us. Poseidon would leave us alone and we wouldn't have to worry about dying in the ocean. Poseidon isn't a huge fan of children of Zeus." Percy said and Sol nodded in agreement, Clarrise looked frustrated but nodded grudgingly.

Jake grinned,"I can go! Sweet! Don't be mad if I play hero again though, I always tend to steal the show." He sauntered off and Percy face palmed.

"Told ya so." Clarrise said and Percy mock glared at her and she chuckled.

"Can I go take him in the sky and see if Zeus wants to fry him?" Sol asked as he glared at the son of Poseidon. Percy smiled at the eagle and wondered if Jake would survive the quest.

-Line Break the next day-

The four were on a ghost ship much to Percy's pleasure, he liked Clarrise and the connections she had set them up with.

"I still can't believe we're taking Jake, he can go die in hole." Annabeth muttered making Percy laugh. Percy had just stepped on the boat and saw General Lee, he approached the General who smiled at him widely.

"Long time no see Lee. Is good ole stonewall here as well, didn't realize we were in a confederate ship." Percy mused and Lee laughed heartily.

"Grace, for a Yankee your still alright, Thomas Jackson is under the ship at the moment." The general laughed, Percy almost always called upon the generals of the civil war to aid him and he became close friends with them. Percy had forgotten about his quest mates who were watching the interaction in surprise.

"Wow your friends are ghost? Some social life you have." Jake muttered sarcastically and Percy glared at him.

"Shut up sea spawn. Why don't you go swim with the dolphins fish boy?" Percy snapped and Jake glared at him murderously and Percy towered over him making the blonde cringe and back away from him.

Clarrise frowned,"How-"

"We better get going then! We have a tree to save!" Percy cut her off and prayed this quest would be over soon.

**And that was over 6k so wow! And I'm starting us off in the sea of monsters. Ya not gonna be to long or to short for the quest. Comment shout out to the reviewer who told me about the cab, whoever that was pm me so I can give u an official shout out. No posers please, comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy was alone in his own room and strangely felt at peace with the gentle waves rocking the boat. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and was lounging on his bed, his hair was a mess and he yawned. He wanted to talk to his mom, he missed her and needed to talk to someone. He concentrated and suddenly his mom was in front of him, the bags under her eyes had disappeared and her black hair was combed out and framed her face perfectly.

She smiled brightly at him and had forgotten how beautiful she was,"My little devil, your here." She whispered and Percy's eyes filled with tears, he raced to his mom and embraced her ghostly form. He sobbed loudly and she held him, his mother was actually here holding him, Hades had fulfilled his promise. He started thinking about everything his mom had done for him, chased away his fears of the dark, taught him how to tie his shoelaces, playing with him and Thalia when they were really little.

The tears of joy continued to flow and his mom kissed his hair lovingly,"I'm here my little Percy, I'm here now. Hades told me what you did for me, why? After everything I've done to you, you got me in Elysium." She whispered and Percy looked up at her with watery eyes, could she really not see the love he had for her or had she assumed he was doing it out of kindness?

"Because mom, I love you. We all had problems but in the end I've always loved you, I'm sorry I never got to see you before..." He trailed off and his voice cracked, she looked at her son in anguish. How could he possibly love her? She was a monster, he truly was Thanatos's son, Thanatos had always loved her and she took him for granted. It was something she had always regretted, but she never regretted Jason and Thalia, she hugged her son close and she knew she should of never of let him go. He sat down on his bunk and patted a seat by him, she sat down and looked at him expectantly, he looked at his hands and wondered if now would be a good time to ask the question he had been dying to ask for a while.

"Mom, why did you start drinking? What made you so depressed?" He whispered and he saw a look of pain flash through her blue eyes.

She swallowed thickly and knew she owed her son an explanation,"I started drinking because...I wanted a real relationship, someone who would stick around. Zeus and Thanatos could never stay because of their duties and I became depressed and angry. I shouldn't of but I wanted you to have a father, there is no good excuse for what I've done and I'm so sorry. I know Jupiter blessed you, once I woke up the next morning I could see how similar your eyes were to his." Percy frowned and looked back down at his hands, his mom must of been confused, he didn't know this Jupiter guy.

"Mom, I've forgiven you along time ago. Who's Jupiter? Zeus blessed me not Jupiter." He said looking back at his now wide eyed mother in confusion.

Her blue eyes flashed with panic before she began to explain,"Percy, have you ever heard of the Romans? Your half Roman." She explained how Roman gods were the equivalent of Greek gods with different personas, Romans were stricter and far more disciplined then Greeks. He listened attentively with an emotionless mask on, he fought to keep on his poker face for he didn't want to worry his mother.

"Well that's odd, so I'm more of a freak then usual. I'm a demigod, son of Thanatos, I have wings, I can summon ghost and dead animals, I'm blessed by Hermes, I'm an adopted son of Jupiter, and I'm Roman? I'm a super freak." Percy summed up after he finished his lengthly list. His mom's eyes widened at how he classified himself as a super freak.

"Percy! How could you say that! Your a wonderful boy and I'm sure you already have a girlfriend, I mean your my handsome boy." She cooed and pinched his cheek, he blushed and gently pushed her hand away.

"Mom! I'm not dating anyone!" He cried indigently as his cheeks burned a bright red in embarrassment.

There was a knock on the door,"Percy?" A girl's voice called from outside his room.

His mom winked at him,"Go get em tiger." She kissed his cheek before she vanished, his face was still red and he chuckled at his mother's antics. He got up and stumbled to the door, he opened it to see Clarrise standing there.

"Hey we...uh..." She trailed off and looked away with bright red cheeks. Percy only wore shorts and had a visible six pack which wasn't normal for any thirteen year old, Percy frowned in confusion until he realized he was bare chested. His chest was covered in long white scars and some bullet holes, but his muscles seemed to distract from the noticeable scars.

He ran a hand through his hair and picked up a random shirt before throwing it on,"Hehe, sorry. So what's up?" He asked as he casually leaned against the door frame.

Clarrise looked up at him,"We're taking a quick break. Annabeth is getting sea sick so we're taking a quick stop." She explained and Percy nodded grudgingly, he wanted to save Thalia and he had half a mind to tell Annabeth to suck it up and push on. He knew it was mean but he wanted to keep going, he wanted this to be over as soon as possible, he wanted his sister back. He walked with his friend to the deck of the ship, he knew they weren't in the sea of monsters yet for they would never stop the boat in such dangerous waters. He saw a green looking Annabeth and he grimaced, he walked to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Poseidon sucks huh?" Percy laughed and Annabeth laughed weakly as she leaned over the side of the ship.

The waves started to get rougher and Percy chuckled,"Just kidding uncle." He promised and the waves calmed, he knew Annabeth felt terrified on the sea since her mother and Poseidon hated each other. He looked over for Jake and saw the son of Poseidon swimming in the water, Percy grinned and took off his shirt making Annabeth gasp in surprise. He daringly launched himself into the water by Jake who laughed as water splashed his face, the two idly swam around, Percy relaxed in the cold water and breathed out a sigh of relief happy his uncle didn't try to drown him. Suddenly a giant wave slammed into him wiping him under water, he panicked thinking it was Poseidon and swam to the surface. He gasped for air and glared at the laughing Jake, Percy smirked and Jake was suddenly blasted with a small lightning bolt. Jake shot out of the water and yelped before falling back in, Percy was laughing heartily before he swallowed mouthfuls of sea water. It became to much and he started hacking, Jake looked stunned and stopped immediately once he saw Percy choking. Percy breathed in and out heavily before waving the worried son of Poseidon off, he wondered what caused Jake's change of heart. What made the arrogant son of Poseidon suddenly fun and easy going? The two hung out in the water a bit longer before they climbed back onto the ship, Percy laughed and Jake smiled at him before it turned into a scowl. He stomped to his room and Percy raised an eyebrow along with Clarrise. He shrugged at his bipolar attitude and lounged on the deck of the ship, he sighed as his skin soaked up the sun, it was a fantastic day and he let his shorts dry out. Suddenly something was thrown at him and his eyes popped open in surprise to see Annabeth had thrown a shirt at him.

He frowned and she rolled her eyes,"Put on a shirt, it's slightly...distracting." She still looked a tad bit green but red was clearly seen on her cheeks. She walked away and he snorted, what was that supposed to mean? She acted like she's never seen a shirtless guy before. He sat up and threw the shirt on, he found it to be way to tight and he frowned before he groaned once he noticed it was Annabeth's camp Halfblood t-shirt.

She had totally messed with him,"Nice shirt." Lee snickered once he passed by and Percy mock glared at him before taking off the tiny shirt.

He looked at the general,"Hey Lee, why are girls so complicated?" He asked his ghost friend and the general snorted.

"I've asked myself the same questions for years!" He grumbled and Percy laughed. He "accidentally" dropped the shirt into the ocean and walked away whistling with mock innocence and he walked to the bow of the ship while having a bounce in his step, ever since his mom visited him he had been more happy.

Clarisse was barking orders and froze once she saw the shirtless son of Zeus,"Lets get this ship moving! And can someone please get this guy a shirt!" She yelled in exasperation and Percy's eyes widened. He had forgotten about his scars and he realized that was probably the reason the girls were so uncomfortable. There was a bullet scar on his chest and a long, thick knife scar that ran down his torso. Those weren't his only scars for it looked as someone had had a merry time cutting him up, living on the streets was dangerous especially with the multiple gang fights he got into with his siblings.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you guys would so uncomfortable with my scars." He smiled sheepishly and his face turned red in humiliation, he knew his torso was ugly and felt embarrassed.

Clarisse's eyes widened,"No it's not that Percy it's...look it's distracting, not the scars the...ugh never mind just put on a shirt." She grumbled with red cheeks and he frowned in confusion, if it wasn't the hideous scars then what was it? Another shirt was thrown at him, he turned around to see his friend Thomas Jackson.

He grinned widely,"Well if it isn't ole stonewall himself! I haven't seen you since that gang fight in manhattan!" He said quietly so no one could hear him but the ghost.

Jackson grinned,"Those were the days! You gotta call on me more often!" He declared and Percy chuckled before putting on the plain black t-shirt. He saw Annabeth approaching and he shot Jackson an apologetic grin before he turned to a smirking Annabeth. The ship had moved forward and Annabeth looked pretty smug.

"I see my shirt was a bit to small for you. Looks better on me anyway, where did you put my camp shirt anyway?" She asked and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around for her orange t-shirt.

Percy smirked,"It took a swim, I'd say it's at the bottom of the ocean." He shrugged and she gaped before she smacked his arm, he laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly fashion.

"Eh, it didn't make my skin pop you know? Looked ugly anyway." He shrugged and she glared at him.

"I liked it!" She protested and Percy snorted. They continued to banter playfully until an alarm sounded on the ship.

"The Scylla! We're at the entrance of the sea of monsters!" A ghost yelled and the ghost soldiers started loading up their guns on the ship. There was a giant whirlpool and Clarisse took the steer, she moved the ship closer to Charybdis as Scylla's six heads snapped at the demigods and the ship. Percy knew he had to help, these guns were doing nothing for them, he took off his shirt for he knew it would rip when his wings came out.

"Grace if your trying to pull a Jacob Black and go werewolf then save it! We need your help!" Clarisse yelled and despite the situation Percy chuckled and sprinted before he launched himself off the boat.

"Percy!" Clarisse shrieked, Jake had come up to the deck and watched in horror as the son of Zeus fell towards the water. They lost sight of him but a blur streaked through the sky and Jake gasped when he saw Percy with black wings flying around Scylla, lightning struck the monster and it roared, one of its heads snapped at Percy. He had his scythe out and dodged the head before he stabbed it in the eye, it roared in pain and suddenly the ship exploded. Percy gasped in horror when he saw Annabeth flying through the air, he ignored the monster and flew as fast as he could to her. Time seemed to slow as he caught the unconscious daughter of Athena. He looked around for Jake and Clarisse and saw them on a life boat, they were shooting through the water. He felt a sharp thing dig into his back and realized Scylla had nicked him with her razor sharp teeth, he screamed in pain and anguish and flew away despite the agony he was in. It was remarkable she had missed his wings, he sped to the life boat and tried to land. Jake saw him and slowed the boat down, Percy landed in it and gasped in pain as he felt blood flow down his back. Jake made the water push the boat and it felt as though the life boat was a motor boat as they barely got away from Charybdis, Percy made his wings turn into tattoos and he hissed through his teeth as he gently laid the unconscious Annabeth Chase down.

"You have wings! You helped save us!" Jake exclaimed as Scylla and Charybdis faded away as they got farther away from the monsters. Clarisse was staring at his tattoos in awe, she took out a flask of nectar and poured it down Percy's back. Percy breathed out heavily as the soothing liquid began to heal his wound, it dulled the burning sensation in his messed up back.

"I'm a son of Thanatos, Zeus adopted me. That's why I was friends with the ghost, I need you to swear to the styx not to say anything about it." Percy said seriously though his eye lids felt heavy from exhaustion.

Clarisse and Jake swore before Clarisse held up his black duffel bag,"I was able to grab this before the boat exploded. Charybdis's teeth snagged the boat and hit an engine." Percy grabbed the bag eagerly and opened it, to his surprise there was vitamins in it. He knew Hermes must of sneaked it in, but why? Jake was looking at him and Percy knew he was judging him, he glanced at the blonde questioningly.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jake just looked at him with disdain,"Your father is a minor god. The only reason your so great is because you were adopted." He sneered and Percy glared at the insolent demigod. Dead fish appeared in the boat, they were skeletons and had sharp teeth.

Jake snorted,"I'm the prince of fish. Attack that son of Thanatos." He ordered snidely and the two dead fish bit his foot, he yelped and tried to shake them off but they held on.

"I'm the prince of fish," Percy mimicked and Clarisse snickered,"Well guess what pal, I'm the prince of death. They don't listen to you but to me." Percy snapped his fingers and the fish vanished, and Jake held his toes in pain.

"You dare hurt a son of Poseidon!" He roared and stood up whilst the boat was moving.

Percy glared at him and stood up as well. His eyes turned pitch black,"I dare, you would honestly try to pick a fight with the son of death and the son of lightning? Bring it boy, I don't usually hit kids but I wouldn't feel bad for beating the seaweed out of you." Percy growled and Jake shrunk away from him.

Jake then stood tall,"We're in my father's domain! You wouldn't dare threaten me." He hissed, Percy was growing angrier by the moment and the sky turned a dark grey, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"You see this?" Percy asked as he swung his hand in the air,"This is air, my father Zeus controls the skies and the air. Everywhere you go on this earth is my father's domain. I control death and the air so I suggest you sit down kid." He snarled and Jake continued to glare at Percy. The air thickened and Jake began choking, the son of Poseidon struggled for air and Percy looked at him in surprise and his anger evaporated. Jake could suddenly breathe and gasped for air, Percy frowned in confusion and awkwardly patted him on the back. Jake sat down and looked at Percy fearfully, Clarisse pulled on Percy's arm making him sit and a wave of exhaustion washed over him before his eyes slowly closed.

"Percy." A voice whispered, it was a girl's and it sounded soft and unfamiliar. He muttered something incoherently and he heard a sigh, a cold hand was on his forehead and he smiled at the touch, it was comforting and felt good on his warm skin.

"Percy, wake up?" The voice whispered again and Percy groaned, he didn't want to wake up, he was tired and his back hurt. He groggily opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl with dark brown hair looking down at him, she had hazel eyes and looked at him with an emotionless mask.

"C.C the boy is awake." The girl said, she looked to be around his age. He sat up and realized he was at a...spa? He looked around to see hot tubs, message tables, a pool, tanning beds, and he found himself laying on the floor. Jake was still passed out next to him while Annabeth and Clarisse were laying on the message tables. A beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and long dark hair braided with threads of gold, she wore a silky black robe that changed into different animal shapes like shadows.

She smiled brilliantly at him,"Welcome to C.C resort! Would you and your friends like a complementary spa day? It will be the most relaxing thing you will ever experience, free of charge." Percy was blessed by the prince of lies himself, Hermes, and he could tell when someone was lying to him and he knew something was wrong with this place.

He looked into her eyes before he glanced at the girl who awoke him,"What's your name?" He asked and her eyes widened before she glanced nervously at C.C as if she wasn't allowed to speak without her permission.

C.C nodded in her direction stiffly and the girl cleared her throat,"My names Reyna." She answered before looking away from him and looked at her hands. He could sense the power coming from C.C and knew it would be harder to tell if she was lying. He knew that the timid girl however should be easier to read her lies.

He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at him,"Nice to meet you Reyna, I'm Percy Grace. So is it true that this spa will be most relaxing thing I will ever experience?" She stiffened slightly, Percy seemed to be the only one to notice.

She kept her arms close to her and would barely meet his eyes,"Of course this spa will be the most relaxing thing you'll ever experience." She said quietly and Percy narrowed his eyes, she repeated his question, she was using more words to answer the question which basically answered his thoughts as a positive, this place is sketchy. There was something wrong with this place, it didn't even make sense, what was a spa doing in the middle of the sea of monsters? He glanced at his unconscious friends and frowned, if they were all unconscious how did they steer the boat? How did Reyna know his name? He was starting to get creeped out and saw C.C's dress shadow into an eagle.

"Erm...before we do this spa crud can I use the bathroom?" He asked nervously and C.C's green eyes flashed with anger before she nodded slowly. She gave him directions which he wasn't listening to at all before he walked away. Once he was out of sight he started to speed walk around and looked around, he opened various doors when no one was looking. He noticed the spa was filled with ONLY girl employees and no one else, he was beyond creeped out at this point but couldn't find any evidence this placed was messed up. He was so weirded out that he didn't even realize he was still shirtless, he opened the door and saw a room full of guinea pigs.

He frowned and nearly gagged at the stench, if Sol was here he would be cracking all kinds of jokes about the smelly disgusting place. He walked closer but then backed away when he saw the amount of poop piling up, he closed the door and gasped in good smelling air. He shivered, this place was obsessed with guinea pigs...so weird. He heard Jake's voice and he frowned, he slyly peeked around the corner to see C.C with Jake, her back was to him and Jake's eyes looked glazed over.

C.C handed him a bottle,"Drink this okay?" She said charmingly.

Jake winked cockily,"What ever you say beautiful." Percy pretended to be gagging, she was like in her twenties and he's twelve, if that doesn't say desperation then he didn't know what did. Jake gulped the whole thing before he began trembling, there was a small poof and a guinea pig. Percy's eyes widened but he couldn't get a good look at Jake before C.C picked the rodent up.

"Ugh, I hate boys." She sneered, if she did this to boys Percy would hate to see what she would do men. She made Artemis look like a perky child of Aphrodite...okay they were both pretty hardcore when it came to their hatred for males but C.C dominated the competition. No questions ask poof! Oh no the guy is suddenly a guinea pig! Wonder how that happened? Percy thought sarcastically and realized those dozen of guinea pigs were guys C.C had transformed, why did powerful beings despise guys? You never see a group of men hating girls, because everyone knew all the gods loved women to much.

He could hear Thalia's response to his questions,"Because girls are way better then guys!" He could hear her voice perfectly but he panicked once he realized he had almost forgotten what she looked like. He awoke from his thoughts when he heard the clack of heels approaching, he panicked and tried to think of of a good hiding place. There was a door across from the guinea pig prison and he bolted in it, it was a girl's bathroom...great, just his luck. He froze when he saw a girl look up from her hand washing in shock, Reyna...wow did the fates hate him?

"Uh...sorry wrong bathroom. I was just looking for the boys bathroom...or whatever bathroom you have for me." He stammered and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

She just continued to stare at him in disbelief before her eyes traveled to his chest,"What happened?" She asked as she dried her hands, she took tentative steps towards him while looking at his scars. Percy was about to ask her about the guinea pigs but realized she didn't know what he had seen and he'd like to keep it that way. He didn't want to bring up his scars, it only gave him the painful reminder that the two people he had experienced them with weren't with him.

"It doesn't matter. Um I should really go...I'm kinda in a girls bathroom. And if you couldn't tell I'm not a girl." He muttered as she continued to look at his scars, he was sure C.C was gone by now...or at least he hopped. This confrontation was the most awkward thing he's ever experienced, he walked out of the bathroom but not before glancing back at Reyna who caught his gaze. Blue met brown and he could see a tinge of pink appear on her cheeks, he brushed it off as nothing and crept out of the bathroom.

_"Yo Perce! It's me Hermes! Anyway I had planned for you to run into Circe or C.C, in your bag I have those vitamins. It will break the spell C.C put on Jake, just feed it to him. Later broski!"_

Percy frowned, he'd been debating whether or not to save Jake but he knew he might as well. He walked back to the main room and picked up his black bag,"What are doing? I need to fix you up for a spa!" C.C said cheerily and Percy scowled at her. He noticed Annabeth and Clarisse were gone and saw them lounging out by the pool, he felt like going up and smacking them. No he was going to save Jake by himself, he didn't need them, for a daughter of Athena Annabeth was unbelievably dense. He turned his attention back on C.C while his scowl deepened.

"What am I a girl? Just let me put on a shirt will ya? Gods your suffocating me! I'm going to go change then you can hook me up with your message thing." He snapped and walked away quickly back to the place he had found the rodents. He entered the room and brought the vitamins out of his bag, he opened the lid and frowned. He didn't know which one was Jake.

"Well, bottoms up." Percy shrugged and dumped the entire thing in there. At the same time Clarisse and Annabeth burst in the room. They both had that look of natural beauty, kind of like Artemis. Yes he thought the moon goddess was beautiful but knew the impossibilities of ever being with her, not that he wanted to since he barely knew her and all, not to mention he didn't have a death wish.

"Percy wait!" Clarisse yelled and he looked at her in disbelief as he held up the empty canister. Annabeth had his duffel bags in her hands but he just continued to stare at Clarisse incredulously.

"Wow seriously? Did you not see this empty bottle in my hand?" He asked in annoyance and Annabeth face palmed. The guinea pigs trembled before the cage exploded, a man stood there and looked to be a pirate.

"Arhg! I be Black Beard! Lets get that witch and her stupid employees!" He bellowed and his pirate crew roared in approval before they were out of the door, Jake stood there in shock. Screams were heard and yells of anger as well the quest members ran out of the room to see the pirates destroying everything.

"Hurry! To the beach!" Annabeth yelled and they ran out of the spa. Percy froze once he heard a familiar voice cry out for help, he saw his friends running the opposite way of where the voice was calling out for help. He felt conflicted but ran to the direction of the voice, he saw Reyna on the ground and a pirate about to stab her. Percy sprinted towards the man and slammed his fist into his face, the pirate fell to the ground and Percy helped Reyna to her feet.

He began to drag her towards the exit but she yelled in protest,"Wait my sister Hylla!" She screamed but Percy was already outside, he saw a large boat and his friends had taken sail. She tried to resist but the strong demigod swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style, the same pirate was chasing after them with a sword and screaming loudly. Percy was just about to touch the sea when he leaped into the air, his wings extended and he flew away from the island.

Reyna screeched and held onto him tightly making him chuckle,"Son of Zeus and Thanaos at your service Reyna." Her hazel eyes snapped to his blue ones that were watching her in amusement.

Anger flashed through her eyes,"Turn around now! We have to get my sister." He looked at her sadly, he knew what it was like to lose his sister. Heck he lost everything once Thalia died, he couldn't go back, not with all the pirates destroying the island.

His once mirth filled eyes turned sorrowful,"I'm sorry." Was his only response, it was the only thing he needed to say. Reyna looked at him in disbelief before tears ran down her face. He felt his heart break, he understood what she was going through, he understood her pain better then anyone.

She looked at him in anguish and desperation,"Please! I'll do anything! Hylla is my sister and she's the only thing I have left, I can't leave her behind." Tears came out harder and faster and Percy's eyes watered as well, he had to leave his sister behind, and his brother. He knew he couldn't go back, as much as he wanted to rescue her sister he couldn't, there was to many pirates and he would jeopardize the quest.

"I can't, I can't. I'm so sorry." He whispered again and his own tears fell, he thought of Thalia and how he held her limp body. How her blood continuously trickled through his fingers, how he had to leave her behind because she was transformed into a tree. Reyna would have to leave her sister behind like he did, he knew all the pain and pent up rage she was feeling.

She stared at his tears in shock before she glared at him,"You destroy my home and then take me away from my sister? She's probably dead now! I never got to say goodbye!" She snarled and began to pound on his chest with her fist, she admittedly was very strong and his chest began to hurt.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to beat on his chest,"I. Said. Take. Me. Back. Now!" She screamed, Percy felt winded and looked at the girl in his, she was in utter agony mentally and it's happened to him before. The tears he had tried to suppress came out much to his dismay and he looked right into Reyna's hazel eyes.

"I told you I can't! I'm sorry! You don't think I've never left someone behind?" Percy broke and the tears flowed down his face even faster when he thought of Thalia, when he thought of Reyna's situation. He held her with on arm shakily and wiped away his tears, he sniffed and realized they were right next to the large ship. He refused to meet Reyna's eyes as he swallowed thickly. Once he landed he set her down and walked to a room with slumped shoulders, she could vouch for herself, she didn't need him. He walked into his room and griped his hair tightly, he took deep breaths as he calmed himself, he wished Sol was here. The eagle would be cracking jokes like no tomorrow and singing about flying, he would be here to comfort him, he'd be here to tell him that it would be alright. The tear stains on his cheeks began to dry making his face stiff, he scowled in frustration and rubbed his cheeks as hard as possible to get them to go away. It occurred to him that he didn't know who's room this was, he saw a black bra laying on the bed and he bolted, he didn't care who's room it was because either way both girls would kill him. He walked on the bottom deck aimlessly looking for an empty room, he needed to clear his mind of Reyna and his siblings.

"Percy." Clarisse called out to him and he turned around to face her. Her brown hair that usually had tangles was brushed and straightened perfectly, she wore a lacy white shirt and jeans, he admitted she looked pretty but he was in a foul mood and didn't need her to throw her relaxing carefree day in his face. He knew the girls had stolen Black Beard's ship but what else had they done? Of course Jake wasn't any help either seeing as he was stupid enough to be turned into a rodent.

"What?" He asked not bothering to speak more then one word, he didn't have to for Clarisse to notice something was eating away at him. She wasn't good with feelings or emotions and decided that he could take care of himself.

"There's this Reyna girl saying you took her here. Is that true?" Clarisse had some steel in her voice and Percy bristled, if anything he should be mad at her, what had she done at all in the situation back there?

Turning his back to her while walking away he replied,"Yep, you also had a relaxing spa day. Is that true?" He didn't bother to look back at her or stop when she called to him, he didn't need to be lectured on why it was bad to save strangers. He continued to walk around when he ran into Jake, he scowled and glared at the son of Poseidon.

Jake looked at Percy sheepishly,"Your rooms to doors away, Annabeth made it so you were next to that other girl. And uh...I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there." He looked embarrassed by the situation, Percy gave him a swift nod and mentally face palmed, Reyna...the girl who probably wanted him dead, great. Percy walked away from Jake without a word, he really wanted to be by himself at the moment, he walked into his room and saw his black bag on his bunk. He unzipped the bag and sighed once he saw all of his stuff in it. He was going to get through this quest, he was going to save Thalia, and then...he couldn't plan what to do next...find Jason? Zeus had told him not to, not yet.

-Night Time-

Percy slipped out of his room and onto the deck of the boat, they were docked so everyone could get some rest. He sat down on the deck and leaned against the mast of the boat, he needed time to think and he seemed to only be able to function at night. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, what did he think of Reyna who hadn't come out of her room sense she got here? Beautiful of course but that didn't mean he was a love struck fool, he barely knew the girl but he felt a sense of understanding had come across the two of them. She was strong both mentally and physically, he found her...cute. It was odd but none the less he just thought she was cute, extremely stubborn though...not that he minded her stubbornness it only showed that she was strong willed. Percy sighed once a cool breeze swept across him and closed his eyes.

Percy had unknowingly fallen asleep on the deck, it was uncomfortable and he felt someone prod his chest with their foot. He groaned sleepily and smacked the foot away, the deck was uncomfortable but he was exhausted.

"Percy." Someone whispered and he frowned, it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. There was no cold hand on his forehead, he cracked his eyes open and instead of the dark hair he wanted to see he saw blonde hair. He sighed and sat up only for his eyes to be blasted by blinding sunlight, Annabeth looked down at him and he noticed she had wax in her ears.

"Percy you gotta put these in now! We're almost to the sirens!" She yelled and Percy hopped to his feet and looked at everyone else, they all had wax in their ears and Percy noticed that Reyna came out of her room. She was looking at her hands and Percy grimaced, she really hated it here.

"What are the sirens?" He asked as he held the wax in his hands.

"They're these-never mind! I'll tell you later just put them on!" She cried and Percy frowned, if they were so close then why would they wait just now to wake him up? He stuffed one in his ear before he heard a beautiful voice singing, his eyes glazed over and he ran to the front of the ship. He saw Jason, Thalia, and his mom sitting outside of a big house. They were on a picnic blanket eating a large banquet of food, he saw Thanatos and Zeus sitting with them.

"Percy come on! Come to me my little devil!" His mom called to him and he felt happy, Thalia and Jason were here, they were finally here.

"Bro! I've missed you so much! Where have you been? Come give me a hug!" Jason cried as tears of joy ran down his face. Percy ripped the one piece of wax out of his ear and was about to jump when someone grabbed his shoulders. Reyna had ahold of him but she knew she wouldn't last long, she gasped once she saw his vision. A blonde haired eleven year old sat next to a black haired twelve year old, there was a black haired woman sitting besides the two children. She saw Zeus sitting beside a man she assumed was Thanatos, they were both talking and laughing heartily as they waved for Percy to come closer.

Percy whirled around to Reyna and glared,"Let me go!" He snarled and dove into the water with Reyna still holding on.

"Percy no! Annabeth we gotta grab him! Jake help us out!" Clarisse barked orders and Jake leapt into the water and began to swim after Percy who still had a struggling Reyna on his back.

"Perce I'm not a tree anymore! Look at this perfect life we can live together!" Thalia said excitedly and Percy swam faster. He had to get to them, he had be with his family members.

"Yo boss! It's me! Come hang with me so we can bad mouth those stupid geese and show off our beautiful wings!" Sol yelled as he flew to the picnic basket.

"Percy my boy! Look at us, we're all getting along! We're all a family! Isn't this what you wanted? Look at where we live! Come enjoy it with us!" Zeus yelled enthusiastically, Percy strained to get to them while Reyna fought to keep him from going into the sharp rocks.

"Percy, my son, you will never have to live in the streets again. Come be happy, no one else will leave you Percy." Thanatos said soothingly and Percy was fighting like a mad dog to get to them.

"Let me go! I have to get to my mom, she's not dead! Thalia and Jason I'm coming!" He yelled and the two were suddenly swept under a giant wave and were in a giant bubble. A dry Jake swam next to them and held the bubble. Percy was knocked out of his daze and Reyna let go of his shoulders still shocked at what she had seen, he looked around frantically, it had all been an illusion. Thalia was still a tree, Jason was still missing, his mom was still dead, he had still been poor, he had still grown up on the streets, Zeus and Thanatos still hated each other, Sol wasn't with him. No, he was a fool to think it was all real, tears blurred his vision and spilled onto his cheeks. Reyna watched him sadly before hesitantly wrapping her arms around him, tears fell harder before he buried his head in her shoulder and let out all his pent up sadness. It was only a dream, all the good things he wanted only came to him in dreams.

**And finished! Man this seriously took me forever to write, as I said earlier I won't be on the sea of monsters long. If you couldn't tell who won the poll then...well that stinks for you cuz I thought I made it pretty obvious. So comment and tell me what you think. Shout out to SylverEclipse for angel with a shotgun recommendation by The Cab, thanks so much! It's what you all heard last chapter  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy sighed and pulled on his hair in frustration and grief, he hadn't left his room for two days since the incident, since reality slapped him in the face. He refused to let anyone in his room, his constant companion was his ghost mother who was always comforting him. His dreams had turned into nightmares, he would constantly wake up in a cold sweat, his nightmares were horrifying and made it nearly impossible for him to be able to sleep.

There was a knock on the door but he ignored it, it's what he usually did and the person would leave. But this person was persistent and kept knocking, he grew frustrated and glared at the door, could this person not see he wasn't up for a talk? He glared at his hands as the knocking got louder and louder, he was getting angry and annoyed but he was to stubborn to open the door. He just wanted the person to disappear, to go away, to leave him alone. Finally the knocking stopped and Percy sighed in relief before the door burst open, Reyna stood there and wore a look of determination in her hazel eyes.

He scowled at her,"If your here to complain about how I rescued you then save it. I'm not in the mood okay?" He growled and looked down at his hands bitterly. Reyna was surprised by the easy going son of Thanatos, he was acting rude and seemed angered by her presence. She couldn't blame him, she had acted terribly to him, heck when he saved her all she did was beat his chest and scream at him. The images she saw with the Sirens was sad, the black haired girl and blonde haired boy looked somewhat like Percy and she assumed they were his siblings. The woman had his eyes and his smile, she was obviously his mother. She remembered the girls words,_"I'm not a tree anymore!" _She remembered Percy's words when he was trying to get to them,_"Let me go! I have to get to my mom, she's not dead!" _His mother was dead and his sister was a tree, what of his brother who he called Jason? Based on the vision Thanatos and Zeus clearly had a horrible relationship, sirens showed people's biggest desires. By the large mansion she knew Percy had grown up poor, he wanted so much, it only showed how hard of a life he's lived. She wanted to talk to him, to see if he'd open up to her, he had been camping out in his room long enough and no one could get him out. She could remember him sobbing into her shoulder once they were underwater, he didn't even want to listen to the siren's song, he didn't willingly listen to their terrible illusions. She had heard him, at night during his nightmares he would wake up with a yell for help, with a cry for someone to save him. She hadn't gone in though, she thought he could handle the situation himself but he couldn't. She slowly walked to him and sat down next to him, he didn't look up and she looked over at him sadly.

She decided to start the conversation with something light hearted,"I never said thank you did I?" She whispered, he looked up from his hands and met her eyes. His usual bright blue eyes were dull and burdened with sadness, he had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks always seemed to have tear stains on them.

He looked at her curiously,"Thank me for what?" He asked and she cracked him a grin that made his heart stutter.

"For saving me, I never thanked you. Thank you." She said quietly and Percy frowned, how could she thank him for taking her away from her sister?

He shook his head,"Don't thank me, I've done nothing but keep you away from your sister. I know what it's like to be snatched away from family, I could of turned around or something. I...I shouldn't of left without her and I'm sorry." He breathed and his eyes watered, Reyna looked at him in anguish, he was in such a fragile state and she would have to be careful with what she'd say. This wasn't the happy son of Thanatos she had met, where was the cute embarrassed boy who accidentally walked into the girl's bathroom? The siren song had him so messed up that he was apologizing for not saving her sister, he regretted not saving his sister and he regretted not saving her sister. The way his shoulders slouched showed the burden he carried, she wished she could make him feel better instantly and forget his problems but life didn't work that way.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't grateful for you rescuing me...may I ask why you came back for me?" She glanced at him curiously and their eyes met, his blue eyes bore into her hazel eyes and she found it hard to look away. Percy tore his gaze from hers and couldn't really find an answer for the question, why had he saved her? Why did he come back for her?

"I dunno...I guess it was the right thing to do. I heard your voice and felt the urge to save you...I can't explain it." He mused as he seemed to be lost in thought.

She spoke up again,"Percy, thank you. I know you had no other choice and I'm sorry for all the grief I put you through, all you did was save my life." She murmured and his eyes met her's again. He was about to protest but by the look in her eyes he decided to just take the gratitude she showed him.

He sighed,"Your welcome, I understand why you were so angry. I took you away from your family and I would of killed the person who took Thalia from me..." He trailed off and winced at the memory, Reyna noticed this and shuffled a little closer towards him so their arms were touching. He felt strangely calmed by her touch and he relaxed slightly.

Reyna decided to broach the next topic carefully,"Thalia...she's your sister right? I saw your vision...when I touched you." He tensed again at the mention of her name, a part of him wished the sirens had gotten him. What did he have to live for?

_"Perseus, you live for Annabeth. You live for Thalia, me, Hermes, Zeus, and even Jason. You can save Thalia, both of you have a purpose here but you'll have to find it." _

Percy shook his head vigorously to clear such thoughts from his head, his dad was right, Thalia was still in that stupid tree and he was going to save her, Jason was out there, Zeus thought of him as a son and that's what he'd be. His real father loved him, Hermes was his brother, Annabeth was one of his best friends.

"Ya, Thalia was my little sister. She was killed by Hades and then Zeus turned her remains into a tree so she's still alive. Jason is missing, he was kidnapped by a god or goddess when I was twelve. My mom is dead, she was killed by Hera because the goddess was jealous. I lost everything but if I can get the golden fleece I can get Thalia back." He began to spill his whole story to her and she listened attentively, from the part where the siblings were kicked out to when Percy lost Thalia. Reminiscing was probably the worst thing he had to endure besides the siren illusion, Reyna was surprised by the whole story of his life, he had it so hard and couldn't believe he was so bright for a four year old. He had explained that his father Thanatos had guided him his whole life, and she couldn't help but smile at that part, at least his dad was there for him. Why he talked his voice would occasionally crack and his eyes would water, Reyna would reassuringly rub his back helping him calm down. Once it was over he leaned against his bed and let out deep breaths, he felt as though a weight was lifted from his chest, Reyna looked at him sadly and he smiled at her.

"Thank you. Your real nice to talk to you, what about your sister?" He asked curiously and she stiffened, she didn't want to talk about her sister, not now.

She got up,"Another story for another day, come on lets get out of this room. I promise, daughter of Bellona by the way." She said offhandedly and Percy quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed her hand before shutting the door and she glared at him.

He could see how bad this looked and put his hands up in surrender,"Look I gotta tell you something but you have to keep it a secret...ever heard of the greeks?"

-Line Break-

The two appeared on top of the deck and everyone froze once they saw Percy. He seemed like a stranger as he walked onto the deck not saying a word to anyone, Reyna was by his side and was stunned by the talk they just had. He was half Roman and half Greek, she was surrounded by Greeks and she had to pretend to be one as well. He sat down on the dock not bothering to look at anyone but Reyna, he didn't feel like talking to them at the moment. He had spilled EVERYTHING to Reyna and felt like they were friends, though she wouldn't tell him more about herself he could wait, he would wait for her. He wouldn't prod her, she would tell him in time and he would be there like she was for him. Reyna sat next to him and their shoulders were brushing as they spoke in hushed whispers, he was giving her a quick quiz over the greek gods so she wouldn't blow their cover. She said them all with ease and he nodded at her with a smile on his face. She had missed that smile and she smiled back widely making his smile broaden once he saw her dimples, he bumped her shoulder with his and she bumped his back.

"Thanks for making me feel better." He whispered and she just smiled at him, she was glad he felt better.

"I'm just glad your happy again." She whispered back and he stood up, she was so easy to talk to and he liked her smile. He helped her to her feet and his hand lingered on her's for a second before he withdrew it and her cheeks turned pink. He took a deep breath and walked over to his friends, he first walked up to Annabeth and crushed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she hugged him back tightly, he felt bad for not being there for her, she was her best friend and he withdrew himself from everyone.

She pulled away from him and looked up at him,"I miss her too." She murmured and tears welled in her eyes. Thalia and Annabeth were like sisters, their bond was strong and Percy had left her once Thalia turned into a tree.

He turned to Clarisse who was looking at him sadly,"I'm ready to get the fleece and kick some butt in the process!" He declared and she grinned wickedly and they fist bumped, he looked to Jake last.

The son of Poseidon looked at him with a passive face and raised his eyebrows when Percy thrust his hand out,"Look Jake, I don't know why your so bipolar but its over now. I say we give it a go and try to be just cousins." Percy suggested and Jake nodded slowly, he didn't want to make the powerful son of Zeus angrier then he already had. He shook his hand and Percy smiled widely at him before turning back to Reyna who was smiling at him.

Night had fallen, Percy fell asleep on his bunk and instantly lashed out.

-Dream-

He was with on the picnic blanket with everyone he had seen with the sirens. He looked around in awe and smiled widely at everyone, he made it.

Thalia's smile turned into a scowl,"How can you be so stupid? This will never happen, this is your twisted delusion, you were weak and now look at me. I'm a stupid tree." She snarled and Percy who looked at her in surprise, the brightness of the sun had turned grey and he frowned at her hostility. She was right, had he of been strong she'd still be alive.

Jason stood up and glared at Percy,"Some brother you are! I've been taken by a god and you don't even care, you drove us off the bridge and this is your own stupid fault." He spat and Percy was on his feet backing away from them, he started to breathe heavily in fear and guilt consumed him. Maybe if he had driven better, kept them out of trouble none of this would of happened.

His mother was on her feet as well,"You know why I kicked you out? Your worthless! I never cared about you, your weak and got me into Elysium, all for this illusion that I loved you. You never even visited me before Hera killed me." She sneered and joined Thalia and Jason while advancing on Percy. This was all to much for him, they were right, it was his fault they were gone.

Zeus stood as well,"I should of killed you when I had the chance death spawn. Now look at you, your not fit to be my adopted son for you cannot keep anyone safe, your nothing but a filthy street rat." He growled and Percy felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, street rat ran through his head over and over again. That's what he was wasn't it? Just a pathetic kid who lived on the streets.

Sol flew on Zeus's shoulder,"You idiot! You honestly think I enjoy spending time with you? No girl is ever gonna like you with or without wings, look at all your ugly scars! Almost take the attention away from your ugly face." The eagle hissed and Percy flinched while he continued to back away from his advancers. He did have ugly scars, his torso looked mangled because of them. Each verbal beating he took the more guilt and grief consumed him.

His father stood up last,"I'm sick of having to guide you in life, you'll never get off those streets. We would never take such a weak screw up into our family, we hate you!" Thanatos yelled.

All of them glared at Percy who was on the edge of the cliff,"We are reality." They said in unison. Percy doubled over in pain from the mental abuse he was taking and clutched his head, they were all right, they had ever right to hate him. Percy fell unexpectedly off a cliff, the only thing to break his fall was the sharp rocks. He screamed in terror and tried to make his wings come out but they didn't, he stopped flailing and watched as he got closer and closer to his death.

"Percy." A voice whispered and he looked around while falling to his death. He could feel a cold hand pressed to his forehead and he gasped.

-Awake-

Percy bolted up and looked around wildly,"Save me!" He yelled but stopped once he realized it had all been a nightmare. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust in the darkness and he looked around the dark room seeing Reyna standing beside him with a worried expression. She had finally come in to help him, she saw how bad his dreams had become and she knew he needed help. He was panting heavily and his fist griped the sheet tightly.

"Percy are you okay?" She whispered in concern, sweat glistened on his body and he was shaking with fear and shock.

"No, Thalia, Jason, mom, Zeus, Sol, Thanatos...they all hate me." He whispered and squeezed his eyes shut only to see them all screaming at him, they popped open and Reyna sat on the edge of his bunk. She noticed how tired he looked and how the dark circles got even darker. The moonlight showed through his window and he looked at the moon, he seemed to calm as he looked at it and Reyna remembered that talking to the moon usually got him to feel better.

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare." She whispered soothingly and he looked at her with his electric blue eyes, they held fear, pain, and grief.

"It's the same nightmare I have every night, your the only one that came to save me before I fell on the rocks. Thank you." He said quietly and Reyna gave him a small smile, his heart hammered in his chest but he brushed it off as getting over his nightmare.

"Well you saved me from pirates so I guess were even?" She asked and he gave her a drowsy smile, he was tired he was barely in his right mind.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes,"I'm glad I saved you form the pirates. Your nice and pretty." He mumbled and her cheeks burned a bright red, he jolted awake once he closed his eyes and he scowled, he couldn't sleep for now he was wide awake. Reyna looked at him in anguish, they would be on Polyphemus's island any day now and he needed to get some rest.

"Percy just lay down, stop thinking about the bad things and think about the happy ones. You and your siblings had good times from what you've told me, think about that okay? I know your hurting but think about how your going to see Thalia really soon once we get the fleece, think about how you'll eventually see Jason again. Just sleep and think about the good things in life, no one hates you Percy, your to hard to hate and trust me I've tried." Reyna said the last part with a small grin and Percy chuckled but realized she was right, he could be happy. He laid down and became drowsy and sleepy again, his eye lids felt heavy and he looked out at the moon one more time before glancing at Reyna who had stood up.

"I'm going back to my room, goodnight Percy." She whispered and he frowned, she couldn't leave him.

He was still half asleep and didn't realize what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in his bed so she was snuggled against his side. He instantly felt calmed and felt at peace that she was with him, he buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

She smelled like lavender and he held her close,"Stay." He murmured to the surprised and blushing Reyna, she could feel his muscles and was surprised at how relaxed she felt. He's only sleepy, this doesn't mean anything, she reassured herself. She could of easily slipped out of his grip...well not easily but none the less she didn't want to. She sighed and he held her even tighter in his muscular arms. Without thinking she buried her head into his chest and the two soon found themselves asleep. It was the best sleep Percy had had in a long time, he had made this mental list of who he had to live for, Thalia, Jason, Jupiter/Zeus, Thanatos, Sol, Annabeth,...Reyna.

Sunlight hit Percy's face and he grudgingly opened his eyes, he felt someone on his chest and panicked internally while wondering who was on his chest. He looked down and saw dark brown hair splayed across his chest, Reyna, he remembered how the daughter of Bellona had fallen asleep with him. She looked so peaceful, there was a small smile tugged on her lips and her arms were draped around his torso and he realized his arms were around her waist. He blushed and smiled down at her, she kept the nightmares away, she brought in happy thoughts and he realized she was a great friend. He didn't want to wake her up so he laid there letting her sleep. He was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips, he could lay there forever if he had to, she could sleep as long as she wanted and he wouldn't mind. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he would live for her, she brought a new meaning into his life, a new purpose and he could never repay her for doing such a thing. She slightly opened her eyes and looked up at Percy, her face turned red and she got off his chest, he sat up grinning and he yawned.

"Sorry about last night, but thank you. You showed up and helped me get some sleep, I didn't have any nightmares. Your a great friend" He told her enthusiastically and she smiled widely at him, her hair was in her face and her eyes brightened.

"Percy that's great! I'm glad I could help, I'm going to go...uh...get ready for the day. See you on the deck." She held herself high as she walked out of the room, Percy was still grinning as he got ready. Apparently they were reaching Polyphemus's island today and he didn't know what dangers he would face, he grabbed two pistols, one of them was Thalia's and one was Jason's. He held them for a moment before stuffing them in his jean pockets, he wore a black t-shrit and blue jeans. The pistols made him feel...like he was back with Thalia and Jason and it felt nice, he walked out onto the deck and played with his bracelet, it was black and had a picture of a white scythe on it. His knife was sheathed in his back pocket, his friends looked at him in surprise except Annabeth, she had seen him with guns several times.

"Ready." He said with a grin, he was getting the fleeced, he was saving Thalia. Annabeth examined him closely and noticed how his dull eyes were bright and he looked cheery, his dark circles were slowly disappearing and he looked back to his old self. The mischievous look returned to his facial features and his hands looked ready to pull the trigger to any gun as he wiggled them.

"Perce what are you doing with guns?" Clarisse asked in confusion and Percy only smiled while Reyna and Jake looked at him curiously. He didn't look at them as he made sure his needle was in his pocket along with his string, sure there was nectar and ambrosia but he wanted to make sure he had with him just incase. Annabeth walked up to him and looked into his eyes curiously, she was silently speaking with him her eyes asked if he was okay and he nodded with a small smile. He turned away from all of them and mentally prepared but cursed silently when he remembered he didn't have slits in his shirt, he took out his knife and took off his shirt. He cut holes in the back of the shirt before he slipped it back on.

"Geez he has to stop doing that." Annabeth grumbled and Clarisse laughed while Reyna looked at her hands sheepishly. They arrived on the island and Percy looked up from his gun work, Jake put the anchor down and Percy was the first one to hop off the boat. He walked ahead eagerly and casually took out his scythe and a pistol in his other hand. The group walked behind him and he marveled at how beautiful and lush the island was, he could hear a waterfall and beautiful plants and flowers were around them and Percy noticed a large cave...but there was also sheep in-between himself and the cave. There was a bright light shown from the cave and it was a golden color, he gasped, it was Thalia's ticket to survival. He was about to push through the sheep but froze once he saw their large carnivorous teeth, Annabeth paled and prayed they didn't like human meat. Percy took out a pistol as the sheep surrounded them with a hungry look in their eyes, he raised it in the air and fired off three shots making the sheep squeal and run away. He grinned and walked towards the cave, he put his gun in his pocket and froze once he saw Luke with the fleece in his hands.

Luke's jaw dropped once he saw Percy,"P-Percy? Is that really...your back." He said quietly and Annabeth's breath hitched when she saw Luke. Percy looked at him with a look of betrayal and disbelief, he couldn't believe Clarisse was right, Luke had done it.

Percy glared at him with animosity,"And you poisoned her! You poisoned my sister!" He snarled and gripped his scythe tightly, Luke narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"I didn't want to but the time of the gods is over! They made you leave, they hurt you over and over again yet you fight for them. Your nothing but their play thing." Luke sneered and Percy glared at him murderously and storm clouds rolled in.

"I don't care! Your hurting Thalia! Your nothing but a monster!" Percy screamed and his eyes flashed with rage.

"Wait what!" Clarisse yelled in surprise, she didn't know that Thalia was Percy's sister. She was so confused and surprised, she drew her weapon which was her spear. Jake pulled out his sword while Reyna and Annabeth drew their knifes.

Luke looked guilty at first before he dropped the fleece and took out his sword,"Fight me for it, come on little brother." He sneered and Percy gritted his teeth and lightning flashed above them, thunder rumbled loudly and rain fell. Luke frowned and stepped out of the cave pointing his sword at Percy, the only one who remained dry was Jake.

Percy clenched his jaw,"You are no brother of mine you back stabbing traitor. I'm ashamed I even thought of you as a brother." He hissed and hurt flashed in Luke's eyes before Percy lunged at him, blades clashed and sparks flew. Percy had the strength advantage and they fought for dominance, Percy was pushing the son of Hermes back and swept his legs out from under him. Luke fell but rolled away before Percy could stab him, he was on his feet and with a quick flick of his wrist he had sliced Percy's chest. Percy hissed before he swung his blade and gave Luke a deep gash on his shoulder, he howled in pain and Percy kicked his chest making Luke fall on his back. Luke struggled to his feet while Percy stood tall and waited for the son of Hermes to charge at him, Percy slide under his legs and used the curve of his scythe to knock Luke off of his feet. Percy rolled to his feet while Luke fell face first into mud, Percy took his blade and slammed it into Luke's leg. The son of Hermes screamed in pain and Percy slammed the flat of his blade on his head knocking him out, Percy looked at his ex-brother sadly before he picked up the fleece. The rain continued to fall blinding the son of Jupiter momentarily, he swept his hair out of his eyes letting out a sigh of relief. Clarisse and Annabeth looked at Luke in shock while Reyna was happy Percy was safe. There was a thunderous stomp and the quest members eyes widened as a giant walked towards them, he had a giant eye and Percy realized it was a cyclops, Polyphemus. There was a large chasm beside the cave that looked deep, Percy wondered if he could use it to his advantage.

"WHO DARE SCARES MY SHEEP AND TRIES TO TAKE MY FLEECE!" He roared and Percy pale, he realized Polyphemus was blind. He looked at Luke's unconscious body and dragged the son of Hermes away from the situation, he may of hated him but they were brothers once.

He eyed the cyclops warily and Annabeth yelled,"Nobody!" The cyclops frowned and looked murderous.

"UGH! NOBODY I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared and Percy face palmed, great, he set down the fleece away from Luke and faced the giant. He spread his wings and flew up to his face.

"Hey buddy, it's your friend Nobody." Percy mocked and Polyphemus sniffed the air before swatting at Percy angrily, Percy barely avoided the giant hand.

"Careful guys, he's like a dog! He has a good sniffer!" Percy yelled as he dodged another hand, Reyna ran behind the cyclops and stabbed his ankle. He roared pain and Annabeth threw on a cap before she became invisible.

Clarisse charged and stabbed him in the knee, the cyclops tried to step on her but she rolled away. Percy flew up and landed on his head,"Hey ugly!" He yelled drawing his attention, the cyclops roared and tried to squash him but Percy jumped off of his head and implanted his scythe in his arm. The cyclops bellowed in pain and smacked Percy who went flying and slammed into the cave wall. He felt like crap, his back began to ache and his head felt as though someone repeatedly slammed it into a wall which is pretty much what just happened. The world was spinning and his wings were in pain he slid to the ground and groaned, he lifted his hand and shot the cyclops with electricity. Polyphemus roared in pain as the electricity hit his stomach, he stomped on the ground and the earth shook violently. Reyna was by the chasm and she nearly fell, Percy panicked and shot up, he went by Reyna's side.

"I have a plan." She grunted as she rolled away from the cyclops's huge foot.

She yelled for the rest of the demigods to distract him while Percy grabbed her and flew up despite the pain in his wings, he held her by her waist and flew a little bit away from the raging cyclops. He then flew in full speed and and once they were close enough he dropped Reyna and made his wings vanish, they free fell onto his head and both of them stabbed him in the eye making him scream and shrink into golden dust. The two fell and Percy caught Reyna into his arms and landed easily on the ground. He smiled at her before he set her down, he ran to get the fleece and swore if there was one more inconvenience like Luke and Polyphemus he would destroy this island.

He picked it up and grinned triumphantly,"I'm coming Thalia!" He declared and Annabeth cheered loudly and they both high fived. They were going home and Percy was going to save his sister, he was going to have another purpose to live.

-Camp Halfblood-

Percy and his friends walked to Thalia's pine, Percy held the golden fleece and looked at her tree with hope. He could hear Sol yelling happily that he was back making Percy smile.

He put a hand on her tree,"I'm here sis, I'm back." He whispered and he saw the camp gather in awe and surprise that the quest members had actually made it back alive. He slowly wrapped the golden fleece around the trunk and prayed to every god that she would come back to him. There was a blinding golden light that made everyone close their eyes at the brightness, once it dimmed a girl with black hair and blue eyes laid there looking around with wide eyes. Percy gasped and tears of joy ran down his face, she came back to him. She saw him and she began to cry happily as well, he helped her to her feet and she crushed him into a hug. The siblings held each other while crying tears of joy, she was actually here, she was actually alive, she didn't blame him or hate him like she did in his dreams. He heard Annabeth gasp and he held out an arm to her, soon all three were hugging and crying. Reyna watched the scene happily while everyone else looked confused and started whispering amongst themselves. Percy pulled away with red eyes from crying and looked at his sister, he couldn't believe she was actually here with him.

"Thals your alive! I...I can't believe your actually here!" He exclaimed and she grinned at him despite the tears.

"You thought a stupid vampire chick could kill me? No way! Though I do wish I was turned into something cool like a green day poster." She mused and Percy laughed before hugging her again.

She pulled away and frowned up at him,"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone, how did you get so tall? How long have I been a tree?" She asked and Percy instantly stopped smiling, Annabeth released Thalia from the hug and paled.

"Sis, you've been out for about a year now." Percy said slowly and she gapped at him in disbelief.

Before anymore could be said Tantalus stepped forward grinning,"Well done you two! Percy and Clarisse you both saved the camp. I wouldn't be surprised if the sea spawn and that wretched daughter of Athena slowed you down." He spat and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Erm no offense sir but they were both pretty helpful. Sure Jake was a bit annoying and Annabeth made me wear tight, uncomfortable shirts but they were great." He defended calmly and wondered why he was so hostile towards the two.

Tantalus smiled at him,"Still modest I see well-"

Jake cut him off,"Luke poisoned the tree not Chiron." Tantalus quieted and glared at Jake.

"And where is your proof sea spawn." He growled and Jake was about to speak before a bolt of lightning struck the ground, Zeus appeared and everyone before him bowed.

Percy, Thalia, and Reyna stood before him and Zeus frowned at Reyna,"Why do you not bow?" He asked curiously, he wore a crown on his head and had on white robes. Reyna was about to but Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to him.

"Dad, no one has to bow." Percy objected, ever since the siren song Percy realized he did want Zeus well technically Jupiter, to be like a father to him. He wanted Zeus and Thanatos to get along.

Zeus's eyes widened and a grin nearly split his face in half,"Of course son, all may rise, I see you have a lady friend here." Zeus winked at him and Percy's mouth fell open along with Reyna's, both of their faces were red and Thalia laughed.

"We're just friends!" He exclaimed and dropped her hand as if to prove a point. Reyna put her hands behind her back and knew she shouldn't of felt saddened by the gesture but a small part of her did. Zeus rolled his eyes before turning to his daughter, he unexpectedly crushed her into a large hug and grabbed Percy with his other arm and pulled him into the hug as well. Percy smiled and hugged him back, Thalia seemed reluctant to do so but she hugged him back as well. Reyna smiled, maybe this would put his nightmares to rest, Sol flew onto Percy's shoulder and looked at Thalia.

"Yo boss! That's your sis right? Does she know your thirteen yet? Does she know a red head totally had a thing for you!" Sol cawed loudly and Zeus and Thalia looked at the eagle in surprise.

Sol then looked at Reyna,"Hey Perce who's this chick? She's pretty you should totally go for it! Hurry show her the wings!" He yelled and Percy laughed, he had missed Sol.

"Who is your godly parent?" Zeus asked Reyna and she panicked.

Percy stepped in,"Aphrodite!" He blurted out and she glared at him.

"Ah Aphrodite, that explains a lot." Zeus mused and she looked enraged before her face turned passive. Percy shot her an apologetic smile and she felt like choking him.

Jake boldly stepped up to Zeus,"Excuse me sir but Chiron is innocent, Luke poisoned the tree." Zeus frowned and Percy nodded and told him everything about Luke.

-Line Break-

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Reyna were hanging out in the Zeus cabin. Percy was telling him what he'd been doing while she was a tree and he spoke of his adventures in the sea of monsters. He left out the part of the sirens for the memory was horrible for him, Reyna was sitting next to him and when he skipped the over the sirens and the nightmares she smiled at him reassuringly and he would smile back. They decided to keep that between themselves since it was a private moment, he could still see himself waking up with Reyna on his chest and it caused him to smile. Sol was chilling out on Percy's shoulder while Annabeth sat by Thalia who was trying to processes everything.

"Wait Luke betrayed us? He poisoned me?" She asked in a broken voice and the mirth in the room immediately died down and Percy looked at his sister sadly.

**Finished, sea of monsters is finished. If you still couldn't tell the pairing then I don't know what to tell you, again obvious. Hope you liked the chapter and comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy held a single white rose in his hand, he twirled it between his fingers and stood there quietly. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, he wore a white suit and was suddenly standing in front of a grave.

He frowned and read the inscription,_ Jason Grace, a son and a brother. He was loved by all and will be missed._

Percy's breath hitched and he clutched the rose by the stem, this wasn't possible...it couldn't be happening. No, Zeus said Jason was alive, tears pooled in his eyes and he held in a sob. Suddenly another grave appeared, Thalia's, then Hermes's, Sol's, Zeus's, Thanatos's, Annabeth's, Reyna's. He shook his head vigorously, no, all of it had to be fake, a nightmare. He blinked in realization, something was making this happen to him, someone was bringing the nightmares to him. He stared at all the graves with hatred and crushed the rose in his hand, he wasn't a toy to be played with and thrust into dreams. He whirled around looking for someone but there was nothing there, he began to wonder if this was a nightmare, what if it was real? The thought scared him, he slowly sank to his knees and touched Jason's headstone, his hand grazed over Thalia before resting it on Reyna's.

Tears fell down his cheeks before he stood up,"Let me out! This isn't real none of it is!" He screamed and the world began spinning, and then he was falling. He didn't even try to summon his wings as he numbly stared at the rocky bottom below, he heard someone whisper his name.

"Percy." He just continued to fall, it wasn't the voice that had saved him earlier, the voice that was soothing yet firm, the voice that was there to comfort him when he was on the brink of death. He wanted that voice, he couldn't find the will to open his eyes as his dream self got closer and closer to the jagged rocks below. His nightmares always ended in such a way but in his dream state it felt so real, so frightening.

"Save me." He whispered to no one as he continued to plummet downward, the voice continued to call out to him until he felt a cold hand on his forehead. Was his savior here? Had she heard his cries for help? He jolted awake in surprise at the touch, he had a fistful of blankets and was breathing heavily. He looked for the source of the hand only to find Thalia standing over his bed worriedly, he sat up and looked around frantically. No graves, just the Zeus cabin, sweat clung to his face and he shook slightly from the dream.

"Percy are you okay?" His sister asked worriedly and he clenched his jaw tightly still breathing deeply.

"I'm fine Thals, I just can't sleep. Go back to bed I'll be fine." He lied and Thalia rolled her eyes before sitting on the bed beside him.

"I may have been freed from a tree today but I'm not stupid, I'll stay up with you." Percy grinned at his sister, nothings changed and he was thankful for that, she leaned her head on his shoulder and they began talking. He felt so happy to be back with Thalia that he forgot all about the nightmare, suddenly the door burst open and the light turned on and Reyna stalked into the room. She wore eyeshadow and eyeliner, she had on lipstick and her hair was braided in a weird style, she looked livid as she picked up a shirt and rubbed all of the make up off on it.

Percy gaped,"That's my shirt!" He protested but instantly quieted down once Reyna glared at him murderously while she took her hair out of the braid.

"Don't you dare complain Grace! You sent me with the Aphrodite girls! They all threw make up on me as if I was their sister! You couldn't of put me in another cabin like the Athena cabin?" She asked and Percy began to snicker, Thalia frowned what did Reyna mean? She wasn't an Aphrodite kid?

Percy looked at her with an amused expression,"If it makes you feel better I think you look good with or without make up." He shrugged and he was serious, Reyna fought to suppress the blush that tried to sneak on her cheeks.

She glared at him,"Well seeing as I'm not going back cabin I'll stay here." She grumbled, she wore silky pajama pants and a tank top. Her hair went down a little below her shoulders, she huffed and sat on his bed beside him and Thalia.

Thalia looked at her strangely,"That would be purpling and wouldn't we get in trouble?" She asked and Reyna noticed her eyes begged her to leave but she didn't know why.

"It's fine Thals, it's not like were doing anything like kissing or something, what's purpling?" Percy asked and Reyna looked at her questioningly.

Thalia sighed in defeat,"Purpling is when a guy and girl are together, since girls are pink and guys are blue."

"Oh, that was clever. I get it." Percy nodded, Thalia stood and walked to her bed without another word and laid down with her back to him. Percy frowned, why was she staying away from him? Did he do something? Reyna sighed and stood up to sleep on the floor but Percy grabbed her hand and sat her on the bed.

"It's fine I'll sleep on the floor." He assured, he was used to sleeping on the ground and didn't mind it.

Reyna frowned,"No, it's your bed and I'm a guest-"

"Your a friend, not a guest. I'll sleep on the floor, I'm used to it." He assured and laid down on the ground, he used his arms as a pillow and heard Reyna hesitantly lay down on his bed. He couldn't sleep anyway but her presence calmed him, just knowing she and Thalia were here and were alive made him feel better. Reyna was staring at the ceiling, she was glad Percy saw her as a friend, she saw him as one too. He was so, good. He thought of others before he thought of himself, he was a nice guy and she knew he wasn't perfect, he had a dark past but it didn't bother her for her's was similar to his in a way. She heard him shift on the floor and chuckled, he obviously couldn't sleep either. She closed her eyes and was instantly absorbed in a nightmare that she hadn't had in a while. Percy was getting tired but was to afraid to close his eyes, he heard a whimper and his eyes popped open, he sat up and saw Reyna tossing and turning. She was frowning and looked pained and lashed out hitting Percy in the gut, the wind was knocked out of him and he hunched over, he groaned and looked down at her worriedly. This couldn't be a coincidence, someone was toying with them and he wasn't going to let Reyna be tortured at night like he was.

"Reyna, it's okay." He whispered and Reyna stopped moving. She was holding onto a sword for dear life as the enemy advanced on her, she couldn't fight them all off.

"Reyna, it's okay." She stopped and lowered the sword as the soothing voice filled her ears, she felt a firm hand grab hers and she turned to see Percy standing beside her. He interlaced their fingers, his wings were out and he stood tall with his scythe in his other hand, she felt so relieved to see him.

He smiled at her softly,"I'll save you Reyna." He whispered and she felt herself loosen up. She jolted awake breathing heavily, her hair was matted to her forehead and she looked around wildly to see Percy kneeling beside her holding her hand.

"It's okay, I'm here." He murmured and tears blurred her vision, no she wouldn't cry, she was stronger then this. He looked into her eyes and saw how scared she looked, it was a look he was all to familiar with. She sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair and sighed, Percy sat on the bed next to her.

He hesitantly wrapped her arm around her shoulders and she leaned tiredly on him,"You had a nightmare, are you okay? You know I'm here for you right?" He asked and she smiled up at him, she knew he would be with her when it came to such problems.

"I know, thank you." She murmured and he smiled softly at her before he got up and laid back on the floor. She sat there for a few more minutes before she slowly scooted on the floor beside him. She laid down so she was facing him and he smiled at her.

"Can't sleep either huh?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"No, I can't. My dream was horrible." She murmured and he looked at her sadly but didn't prod, she would explain when she wanted to and he respected her choices. His eye lids felt heavy and he closed them, Reyna smiled before her's began to close. The last thing she saw was Percy throwing an arm around her waist and drawing her closer.

Thalia woke up groggily to see Reyna snuggled into her brother's chest, he had his arms wrapped around her and her head was tucked under his chin. She glared at them, all she wanted was to hang out with her brother but Reyna was taking all of his attention. She hadn't seen him in a year and Reyna kept coming in and snatching him away, she wasn't about to lose her brother to Reyna, no way in Hades was she going to let that happen. Thalia got up and got dressed, she was going to spend the whole day with Percy, they were going to hang out like when they were kids and Thalia wouldn't let Reyna ruin this for her. She laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she wouldn't wake up Percy, she would wait. She soon fell back asleep as she mentally planned of how she was going to spend the day with him.

Percy was in a dream, not a nightmare a dream. He was standing on golden streets, he saw someone walk towards him and noticed it wasn't anyone he knew. She looked like Reyna but a little bit taller, her hazel eyes were darker and her hair was lighter then Reyna's dark hair. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he put on a poker face and she approached him.

"So your Percy? Zeus talks about you quite a lot, tell me, who do I look like to you?" She asked and he practically melted, her voice was soft and light but if he listened closely he could hear her voice laced with a dangerous tone. He kept on his emotionless mask, this wasn't the voice he wanted to hear but it was beautiful.

"You look like my friend Reyna, why?" He asked suspiciously and the girl smiled brilliantly at him momentarily stunning him. She snapped her fingers and her brown hair turned blonde, her eyes flashed into bright blue ones and her whole face changed. She still looked beautiful except she didn't look like Reyna at all anymore.

She squealed and clapped her hands,"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You like her!" She grinned widely and he frowned, he assumed this was Venus/Aphrodite since she was extremely stunning and was talking his ear off about love.

"Lady Aphrodite you've got it all wrong, she's just my friend nothing more." He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do! Why are you all snuggled up with her then?" She asked pointedly and he shrugged, she was his friend and she had a nightmare but he was starting to wonder if what Aphrodite said was true.

"She's my friend and she had a nightmare so I'm supporting her, but it's weird because the nightmares happened to both of us when we were around each other and-" He abruptly broke off and glared at Aphrodite who was smiling at him knowingly.

"What can I say? Morpheus works cheap, I was testing out your feelings for each other and-"

He grew aggravated,"Wait you gave us both those nightmares! Do you know how messed up I was after that? Forget about me what about Reyna! Your hurting her mentally, you can do it to me but leave her out of it." Percy snarled and Aphrodite smirked at him, she couldn't hurt Reyna like that. It was unacceptable, she had no right to use Reyna, his friend, as a toy for her entertainment.

She examined her nails,"You just proved my point Grace, you love her and it hurts you to see her hurt." She said in a know it all tone making Percy get angrier, no he didn't like Reyna like that...did he? No, love was one of the most dangerous emotions you could feel, one of the most dangerous things you could do.

"No I don't! She's just my friend nothing more! Love is to dangerous and I won't make the mistake of falling in love! True love is stupid and does nothing but hurt people! I wonder how Hephaestus feels with you flaunting your love to other men. What do you know about true love when you've never actually felt it for a man? The only thing close you've felt to love is lust." Percy spat angrily and Aphrodite froze before glaring at him angrily.

"You have no right to speak to me in such a tone, how dare you judge me? That's no way to speak to a goddess." She hissed and he got face to face with her.

"Your kidding? You think because your immortal and can magically make people in love that your above mortals? All of you gods are the same as we are, you get jealous, mad, happy, you make stupid mistakes just as much as we do! Why don't you just leave me alone! If your so much of a match maker then why don't you leave me alone and find a man that you love first? Ares just uses you and the men you meet are just a one time thing, get over yourself and listen to me princess, if you even think about giving Reyna more nightmares I will hunt you down. Leave her alone." He snarled, his blue eyes turned pitch black and she flinched.

She then turned red with rage,"Trust me when I say this Grace, you will regret ever speaking to me in such a manner. You will wake up to a surprise and fall asleep to one." She growled and he glared back defiantly.

"And I'll be waiting, just leave Reyna out of this." He hissed and she only smirked before she vanished leaving him alone on the street. He suddenly saw himself with Reyna walking by. They both looked older and they were both laughing, he didn't know what to think until he saw Reyna lean over and give him a kiss on the lips. Both Percy's froze until the older one kissed her back, Percy felt his heart speed up before he turned away. He felt scared, he had actually felt something when he saw himself kiss her, he felt happy. No, it was all wrong because love was stupid, it was dangerous. He walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets, from his experience the only thing it led to was pain and bitterness.

He woke up to see Reyna's head tucked under his chin, she was snuggled into his chest and he smiled down at her. He heard a clink and he frowned, he brought up his hand to see hand cuffs linking him with Reyna's hand.

"What the Hades!" He grumbled and Reyna stirred, he shut his mouth and realized this was the surprise Aphrodite had spoken of. He groaned and Reyna yawned before opening her eyes, she smiled widely at him before her eyes popped open once she saw their cuffed hands. Her mouth fell open and she looked at him in disbelief. Thalia was still asleep much to Percy's relief, she needed rest and she would never let him live this down.

"Aphrodite...I kinda ticked her off when she visited me in a dream and...uh..." He trailed off and Reyna glared at him murderously.

"By the gods Percy! Of all the gods you could of angered it's the love goddess?" She asked in slight annoyance as they both stood.

He glared at her,"Excuse me but she was trying to tell me who I was in love with! She was trying to control my love life." He defended and Reyna paused, who did he love?

"Who do you love? Or who are you supposed to be in love with?" She asked curiously, she told herself she was only curious but a part of her really wanted to know who the lucky...who the girl was.

He averted his gaze from her's,"It doesn't matter, how long will we be like this? How will we change or go to the bathroom or...shower?" He wondered and Reyna's eyes widened in surprise and panic.

"Oh styx! Ugh!" She yelled in frustration, this is what she gets for coming to Percy's cabin. But she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at Percy, he woke her up from her nightmare, he was there for her. She was infuriated with Aphrodite but an idea formed in her head for a way to change their clothes, she took out her knife and he paled.

He gulped,"R-Reyna I know your mad but we can t-talk this out." He stammered and she rolled her eyes before slicing his T-shirt in half, his mouth fell open in disbelief and his eyes furrowed in sadness as the shirt slipped off of him.

"Bu-but I liked this shirt." He muttered sadly and she gave him and annoyed glare making him pipe down instantly.

"Pick out a shirt." She ordered and he grabbed his black leather jacket.

"You are not cutting up my jacket." He said seriously and she shot him a annoyed look and made a move to cut the sleeves but he held it out of reach.

"Reyna, if your my friend then you won't do it!" He pleaded and she glared at him. He held it over his head and she tried to grab it but he was to tall, she frowned before she gave him a hard kick in the shin, he yelped and hunched over giving the daughter of Bellona the opportunity to snatch it from him and she cut off his sleeves.

"No!" He yelled and tackled her, she fell to the ground with an oomph and Percy fell on top of her since their wrist were bound by cuffs. He hated Aphrodite with a passion and swore he would throttle the blonde goddess the next time he saw her. Suddenly the cuffs disappeared and Percy grinned happily before he clambered off a flustered Reyna. He threw on a white shirt and sadly slipped on his sleeveless jacket, she looked up at him and fought the blush from coming to her face. He admittedly looked good sleeveless, it showed his tan and muscular arms.

"We're free!" He exclaimed and helped Reyna up by grabbing her hand and the cuffs came back on leaving the two gaping at their hands.

Reyna looked sad,"Well, I guess it's better then being stuck with that Jake guy." She said wistfully and he chuckled before wincing at how the cuffs bit at his wrist. The metal painfully dug into his skin and Reyna looked at him sadly before grabbing his hand, his cheeks turned a light pink before he looked at her questioningly.

She smiled bashfully,"I just thought this way you wouldn't hurt your wrist if I accidentally pulled or something." She murmured and he smiled widely at her before he raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, do you wanna change your pants or something? I'll look away I promise." He said quickly and she laughed as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HADES!" Thalia yelled and both of them jumped away only to be yanked back towards each other, they smacked heads making them both groan.

"Ow, you have a hard head." Reyna muttered as she rubbed hers.

Percy clutched his head with his hand,"Diddo miss stubborn." He grumbled and she mock glared at him making him chuckle.

He turned to his sister,"Thals, never make the love goddess angry. Or else she'll chain you to someone." He said holding up both of their hands chained hands to prove his point.

Thalia looked angry,"Bu-but that's not fair! I wanted to hang out with you today!" She yelled in frustration and Percy looked at her sadly, he had missed his sister immensely and her first full day not as a tree would be wasted since he couldn't hang out with her.

He walked closer to her literally dragging Reyna along,"I'm sorry sis, I really am. Tell ya what, I will spend time with you once I get these stupid things off." He muttered and Thalia looked crestfallen and Percy's hatred for the love goddess grew immensely, he couldn't get a break without the gods doing something stupid.

-Line Break-

Percy and Reyna walked out of the cabin with hand cuffs on both of their wrist, they were holding hands and Percy kept his eyes down awkwardly while Reyna glared at anyone who looked at them. Percy saw a horse man who he recognized as a centaur, that must of been Chiron.

"Love birds! Aww this is so cute!" A familiar voice squealed and Percy turned around to see Aphrodite cooing at both of them, both their cheeks turned red.

"Uncuff us! I would of picked the lock but there is none! Please I'll do whatever you want, these cuffs are uncomfortable." Percy pleaded and Reyna frowned, was he this uncomfortable with her?

Aphrodite smirked,"You have to spend the entire day with her, and surprise number two is still on." She disappeared as did the cuffs and they both breathed a sigh of relief, Percy rubbed his wrist that now was cut up from the rough metal.

He grinned at Reyna,"What first?" He asked but she frowned.

"Why is Aphrodite trying so hard to get us to be together?" She muttered and Percy turned a light pink.

"I don't know." He mumbled and shrugged, Reyna narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you know Grace?" She hissed and he paled before putting on the poker face that he used on Aphrodite.

"Nothing Reyna! Shoot what's your last name?" He asked but she noted his unwillingness to broach the subject.

She withdrew her knife form her sheath and held it to his throat, she had a dangerous glint in her eye and although the situation was bad he found her attractive when she was angry. He shook the thought out of his head, attraction was different then love, he didn't love her. A thought nagged through his mind of his dream with her, both of them walking and then kissing. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head furiously, he didn't love her, he refused to love her. Love was unpredictable and he didn't want to have such a crazy emotion.

"Talk." She growled and he glared at her as the cold blade touched his throat.

"Not till the fat lady sings!" He growled back and started chuckling at his words, and she scowled before she pressed her knife even closer to his neck.

He grinned as an idea formed in his head,"Reyna, stop asking questions and sheath the knife. You just want to spend time with me today." He said and persuasion laced his voice and Reyna's eyes glazed over, she sheathed her knife before her hazel eyes returned to normal.

"I'm gonna stop asking questions, I just want to spend time with you today." She shrugged and Percy smiled at her before holding out his hand, nothing but a friendly gesture he assured himself and she gave him a small smile before grabbing his hand. He felt a small tingle in his hand as he held her small hand in his bigger one.

"Your a great friend Rey." He said smiling widely at her.

She grinned back,"Thanks, and if you ever use persuasion on me again I'll kill you." She said cheerily and he frowned, how had she known? He wondered but shrugged it off since she didn't elaborate.

Percy had never really seen camp and he couldn't really say he was impressed with most of the activities, winged horses, he has wings, climbing the lava wall, easy compared to buildings and trees he had to climb, archery,...was that supposed to be fun? Guns were way better and more efficient especially on mortals. Sword practice, he had a scythe and could use it just fine, wrestling, ya he wouldn't do that one with any girls seeing as it was awkward...heck he wouldn't wrestle with guys either, canoeing, maybe he'd give that a try. He dragged Reyna to the canoes and he got in, she looked at him with a look that said, Your kidding me.

"What?" He asked in confusion and she sighed before getting in the boat, they began to paddle out in the water and after three minutes Percy was already bored.

"Boss boss boss boss!" A voice yelled and he saw an eagle flying his way, he grinned once Sol landed on his shoulder, Reyna smiled at the eagle and the two stopped paddling.

"What are you doing in the water-ah your lady friend. Daughter of Aphrodite no less, have you shown her the wings yet? I'm tellin ya Perce chicks dig the wings." He said knowingly and unfurled his wings with a loud caw.

Reyna frowned,"Uhhh what is he doing?" She asked and Sol looked offended.

"Perce you gotta ditch this girl! She's not a wings girl how can you possibly get her attention now? I bet she has a thing for geese, ugh stupid honking wannabe swans! Se better get off this boat in five seconds or I WILL claw her pretty little face off." He growled and Percy laughed before he actually started to count down, his eyes widened and he took off his jacket and his white shirt.

Reyna's cheeks were aflame,"What the Hades are you-" She didn't get to finish before Percy tackled her into the water. She came up spluttering and glared at him, her braid was wet and he thought she looked nice either way as water droplets ran down her face.

Reyna had a look of anger and disbelief on her face,"Why?!" She asked and he didn't respond but instead wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest as he tried to protect her from his angry eagle who was no where in sight.

"Sorry Rey, my eagle wants to kill you because he thinks you like geese more then eagles." Percy explained.

Reyna scowled,"That's what this is about? Wait till I get my hands on him! I'm gonna turn that oversized chicken into hot wings." She growled and Percy laughed before pulling both Reyna and the canoe to shore.

"Erm Percy you know I can swim right?" She asked with red cheeks and he blushed furiously as well.

"Right sorry." He mumbled before releasing her, she instantly regretted it because he was warm and the water was freezing. She liked to be in his arms though she'd never admit it, she still had the thought of last night stuck in her head. In her dream she saw herself and Percy walking hand in hand laughing, they had then kissed and...well she didn't want to be in love. Love caused to much pain especially when your attached to someone and they leave you. She doubted Percy even liked her, he was this extremely handsome guy who had hundreds of the women in camp on their knees for him to date them, the thought admittedly made her a bit jealous but she brushed it off as being sad he wouldn't be around her as much. Percy had pulled the canoe on shore and grabbed his shirt and jacket, they both went and sat on the dock and much to Percy's relief he didn't see Sol.

"And sorry about tackling you in the water." He apologized sincerely and she cracked him a small smile.

"Actually thank you for saving me from your bird." Percy grinned at her and they stared out across the water.

Percy spoke up again,"You know I would hate to be a son of Poseidon or Neptune, canoeing was so boring and water...eh." He said unimpressed and Reyna chuckled.

"Wait what were you and your eagle talking about?" She asked curiously and Percy fought to keep a smile from tugging on his lips.

"He was congratulating me for being with a daughter of Aphrodite and he was telling me to show you my wings cuz chicks dig the wings." Percy laughed and Reyna scowled.

"Daughter of Aphrodite...wait why did he want you to show me your wings?" She asked curiously.

Percy laughed,"He's convinced that girls dig the wings, it's so true, I've had many lady friends because of these bad boys." He teased and pointed to his tattoos, Reyna hesitantly touched his tattoo sending a shiver down his spine. He felt tingly sensations run through his entire back as she traced the the pattern with her finger tips.

He reached around and grabbed her hand,"That tickles." He said seriously and she laughed making him grin, he liked making his friend laugh.

Aphrodite was watching from a distant and sighed,"Why are you two denying your attraction for each other? It will only hurt you in the end." She murmured sadly but knew they both had been emotionally scarred because of love, but she also knew they would have to get over it, they'd have to overcome.

-Night-

Reyna had stayed in Percy's cabin again much to the anger of Thalia, she was sleeping on his bed again and he laid on the floor wide awake. He was far to concerned to sleep for he feared what Aphrodite had in store for him, he waited for a while until nothing happened. Reyna then let out a scream of pain, he jumped to his feet and shook her.

"Reyna it's okay, it's okay I'm right here!" He pleaded but she continued to scream, she lashed out but he caught her fist with his hand and she began to thrash around. She had begun crying as she yelled for help, Percy felt pained to see her like this, he felt sick to see her tortured in such away.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms,"It's okay Reyna, I'm not leaving I'm here. I'll save you." He whispered in her ear and she jolted awake, sweat ran down her forehead and her hazel eyes looked around in fear and anguish. Tears continuously streamed down her face and she was trembling, he held her close and looked down at her sadly, he had never seen her in such a broken state before. She buried her face in his shirt and he could feel tears soak through his shirt, she curled into a ball in his arms and she fisted his shirt tightly as she continued to cry. He was surprised no one had heard her cries of pain or her pleas for help.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here to save you, it's okay Rey, you have me." He whispered soothingly and he sat down in his bed, he gritted his teeth angrily as she continued to cry, he would make Aphrodite pay for her surprises.

**Not my longest chapter but it's long, school for me is back on Monday so don't expect daily updates anymore, I'm working on the weekends if possible. So tell me what you think and I've got a Pertemis story out for all you die hard Pertemis fans that I disappointed in this story. It's called, That Color Silver so if you like Pertemis then you should check it out sometime. **


	11. Chapter 11

-Reyna dream state-

"Hylla what's going on?" She whispered nervously as the sisters became surrounded with demons and monsters.

Her sister smirked at her,"Stupid girl, thought I ever loved you? Your just my pathetic little sister." She sneered and Reyna looked at her sister in surprise, where was this coming from? Hylla whipped out a sword and pointed it at her sister's throat, the blade drew blood and Reyna winced and mashed her teeth together to keep from screaming.

Hylla smirked,"Well little sister I have countless surprises for you today, your nothing but a worm and I'm here to crush you." She sneered but her voice didn't sound normal it sounded deeper, more dangerous, her eyes went from a dark hazel to a pitch black. Reyna got nervous once Hylla snapped her fingers, a bound Percy Grace was thrown to the ground in front of her, he was gagged and covered in blood and scars that went to the bone. He let out a muffled scream when Hylla gave him a sharp kick to the ribs, Reyna gasped in horror and Percy looked at her pleadingly.

"Hylla stop this madness!" Reyna begged as she crouched beside her friend, his blue eyes looked around in fear and confusion as he struggled with the metal chains digging into his wrist. She put a hand on his cheek, it was covered in blood and sweat and she felt a pang in her chest at the sight. She removed the gag from his mouth and he breathed heavily while trying to inch closer to her.

"Reyna, save me." He whispered and she froze, the words he so often would scream in his nightmares. He had saved her a plethora of times and she could only return the favor, she looked up at her sister in rage and hatred.

"Leave him alone!" She snarled and Hylla laughed coldly before she snapped her fingers, to her horror Jason and Thalia stepped out of the crowd and grabbed Percy by his arms and dragged him to his feet.

"It's your fault, all of it." Thalia hissed to Reyna who tried to yank Percy back to her but Jason smacked her and she recoiled at the hit. Thalia unlocked the chains from his wrist and threw him towards Hylla, he stumbled forward before he stood in front of her sister defiantly.

"Leave her alone! Leave her out of this!" Percy screamed and Hylla sauntered over to him.

"Now now Percy, we shouldn't use such a tone. My sister isn't worthy of your affection but I am." She whispered seductively before giving him a huge kiss on the lips, Reyna stood there gaping in disbelief, hadn't her sister wanted to kill Percy? She felt jealousy run rampant through her and clenched her fist in fury.

Hylla pulled away and Percy looked dazed, Hylla smirked before thrusting her sword in his chest. He let out a pained groan and Reyna screamed in terror and ran to his slowly dying body.

Blood trickled slowly out of his mouth,"Why didn't you tell me." He whispered as the light began to fade from his eyes. She held his hand tightly and tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled him.

"Tell you what?" She whispered softly and he smiled weakly at her.

"That you love me, I-I lo-love you." His breathing became labored and Reyna froze, she did have feelings for Percy and now he was dying, now he was leaving her. A dull ache appeared in her chest as she slowly watched him die, his body went slack as did his hand that stopped squeezing hers.

She let out a scream of anguish and charged at her sister, she threw a powerful punch that her sister grabbed in mid-flight. Her sister then rammed her sword in her stomach making her scream in pain.

She fell to her knees and looked up at her with betrayal,"Why." She whispered and she held her bloody wound.

Hylla smirked before leaning close to her,"That's for leaving me with the pirates." She hissed and Reyna looked at her in disbelief.

"SOMEBODY HELP! Please help me!" Reyna screamed for help but things began to get fuzzy. She failed, Percy was dead, she didn't love him...she liked him a lot but she felt as though they weren't close enough to love each other.

I'll save you." A voice whispered and she closed her eyes, her personal angel had come, he was here to take her away from all of this.

She jolted awake in a sweat to see herself in strong arms, she felt panicked until she realized it was Percy, he was alive. She thought of her dream and began sob into his chest, he was with her, he was holding her close and whispering reassuring things in her ear. She felt so relieved he was with her and so pained from the horrible nightmare, she fisted his shirt to make sure he was actually there, to make sure he wouldn't leave.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here to save you, it's okay Rey, you have me." He whispered soothingly and he sat down in his bed. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes,"Your here." She whispered, her eyes were red and she had tear stains on her cheek and he felt a longing within him. He did like Reyna, he did want to keep holding her, he did want to hold her hand, he wanted to kiss her hair and lay with her for hours, he wanted her to tell him everything and he wanted her to be his best friend. He wanted to kiss her.

He smiled at her,"I'll always be there." He murmured and kissed her forehead. She blushed but because of the darkness it wasn't noticeable. He'd always be there? For her? What was so special about her?

He cupped her face with his hands and looked at her,"Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered and she looked at him teary eyed and remembered how he laid in her arms on the brink of death, _Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?_ Why didn't she, what did she have to lose? She didn't love him, maybe she had feelings for him but it wasn't love, at least not yet. She wasn't going to make things complicated and wait for him to feel the same way, and if she ever encountered Hylla again she wouldn't let her sister snatch him up. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and he cocked an eyebrow in confusion but she couldn't see it.

"Your my hero, thank you." She whispered and he grinned but felt his cheeks turn a bright red, she leaned forward and kissed him. She was sitting in his lap, arms around his neck with her lips locked with his. His breath hitched and his brain shorted out, he didn't think as he kissed her back, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as he only pulled away for a breath before kissing her again. He felt his whole body tingle and warmth spread throughout him, she buried a hand in his hair and pulled him closer. He could feel himself responding by tangling his hand in her dark brown locks, he could feel his brain screaming at him. Love had only hurt him, it was dangerous and painful. Aphrodite...the surprise...she was doing this to them she had to be. He gently pulled away from the kiss and felt his whole body buzzing with excitement, he let out a sharp exhale and continued to look at Reyna.

Her eye lids drooped and she smiled sleepily up at him,"Thanks." She murmured and she snuggled into his chest. Percy couldn't help but smile at the girl in his arms, he kissed her forehead before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Percy yawned and opened his eyes, Thalia was sleeping thank the gods and Reyna was still cuddled against his chest. He began to play with her hair absentmindedly and hummed softly, he didn't want to wake the daughter of Bellona up for she had a rough night. He thought back to the kiss, was it impulse? Did he want to? Was he simply tired? Was it the work of Aphrodite? He stiffened at the last thought and gritted his teeth angrily when he thought of the blonde haired goddess. He slyly slid out from under Reyna who frowned, he sighed and kissed her forehead, she smiled and he put his blanket over her sleeping form. He would figure out what he was going to do with Reyna later, right now he wanted to hang out with his sister who's been a tree for the past year.

He crept to her bed and shook her awake,"Come on Thals, we're gonna hang today."

-Line Break-

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! Sing it with me now!" Sol encouraged and Percy laughed as did Thalia who was in her brother's arms as they flew in the sky.

"I think about it every night in day!" Thalia sang loudly.

Percy laughed,"Spread my wings and fly away!"

"I believe I can soar!" They sang in unison,"I see me running through that open door! I believe I can fly!" They erupted into a fit of laughter and Percy twirled in the air with Sol, Thalia whooped loudly and Percy smiled.

"Wait boss! I got one!" Sol exclaimed,"Here we go! Come with me! There's a world out there that we shall see take my hand! Close your eyes, with you right here I'm a rocketeer lets flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He sang loudly and Percy smiled.

"Up up her we go go, where we stop nobody knows knows." He and Thalia chanted and Percy did a large loopdie loop making his sister cheer, the three continued singing happily about flying.

"Percy?" A voice asked and he stopped flying forward and looked around, he saw a black raven caw at him and he grinned.

"If it isn't Shadow! What's up?" He asked and the raven flew closer to him.

Sol froze and glared at the raven,"Beat it scavenger! I'm his best friend not you!" He cawed and Thalia snickered along with Percy.

The raven snorted,"Well, at least my name isn't bald eagle." He taunted before landing on Percy's right shoulder.

Sol looked offended,"Um excuse you, first of all I'm clearly not bald I mean look at my scalding feathers! And secondly that's my spot."

Percy chuckled,"Sol, scalding means hot, like really boiling hot. You know burning hot like fire?" Thalia laughed and Sol clacked his beak angrily while the raven cawed with laughter.

"Well I don't care! Come at me you ugly vulture! Go follow some wolves you stupid pigeon." The eagle snarled and Shadow glared at him before Percy raised a hand to stop them both.

Shadow cut off the son of Thanatos,"Hey Perce, isn't it cool that we have the same colored wings?" Shadow asked with mock innocence and Sol squeezed his talons together in a sign of frustration.

"I can't wait to kill you." The eagle snarled and Percy frowned at both of them.

Thalia finally spoke up,"Looks like you ladies need to chat, Perce and I will be at the camp. Kickin it sibling style!" Percy laughed at his sister before he flew back to camp leaving the birds arguing.

They landed in the forest and Percy morphed his wings into tattoos and they walked back into camp.

"Got anything planned?" His sister asked and he grinned mischievously.

"I say we school these campers in fighting and climbing...and basically everything else." They both grinned, they could whoop these campers.

"Go!" Chiron yelled and the five campers began climbing the lava wall, lava oozed from the wall and Percy griped the edge of where he held onto and launched himself over the hot substance. He swiftly avoided all of the lava, Thalia looked at her brother in surprise, his speed and agility looked so easy for him and she felt jealousy seep through her. While she had been a tree he had spent a year training himself to climb and avoid dangerous terrain and dangerous objects, to him climbing was as easy as breathing. Much against Chiron's wishes the son of Thanatos wore no harness in case he fell, neither had Thalia for both of them were used to such difficult climbs.

Sol had flown back to them and was encouraging Percy,"Come on Perce! It's the climb! There's always gonna be another mountain! Sing it with me, come boss you know the lyrics." Sol cawed and Percy shot him a look of disbelief.

"I will not sing the climb by Miley Cyrus!" He protested and Sol looked at him in annoyance.

"Boss, if you don't sing it how will you reach the top? It's the climb! There's always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!"

Percy sighed knowing he couldn't get out of this one,"Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side."

"IT'S THE CLIMB!" Thalia sang at the top of her lungs making Percy jump before his face turned red in embarrassment, his sister had caught him singing Miley Cyrus...fantastic. He glanced down to see the three other campers struggling to reach the top and he snorted.

"Oooooh! So my big bro has got a thing for Miley huh?" Thalia taunted and Percy scowled at her.

"Absolutely not! And if you must know I prefer Selina Gomez!" He protested making his sister laugh before the two easily reached the top making all the other campers gasp in surprise.

"Thals I gotta show you something!" Percy enthused before he dragged her away, the two had easily reached the top and were now continuing their bonding day together. Thalia huffed in mock annoyance as Percy dragged her along, he slung an arm around her shoulders and quickly walked into the Zeus cabin. He noticed Reyna was gone and began to wonder what she was doing at the moment.

"Okay bro, why'd you drag me here?" She asked as she looked around the cabin as if expecting a surprise, Percy's grin threatened to split his face as he lightly tapped on the ground. Suddenly their mother appeared, Thalia gasped and her mother smiled at her.

"Baby girl, your here. I'm so sorry." Their mom whispered and Thalia felt tears leak out of her eyes as she embraced her ghostly mother. Percy felt his eyes water as well and he hugged the two of them as well, they were almost a family again. Thalia had begun to sob quietly into her mother's arms and Percy chuckled, he knew Thalia still loved their mom.

-Line Break-

Reyna walked around aimlessly and thought about the kiss she shared with Percy last night, it was wonderful. When she woke up however, he was gone, she wasn't snuggled into his chest or being cradled in his arms. She was laying on a bed all alone, did she disgust him? She mulled the thought over, did he kiss her back out of charity? She sighed and wondered if she would ever get out of this gods forsaken camp with accursed Greeks, she was sick of posing as a child of Aphrodite. She decided to head back to the Zeus cabin, no way in Pluto's name would she even dream about going back to the Aphrodite cabin. She walked into the Zeus cabin to see Percy and Thalia talking to a beautiful woman, Thalia saw her and her mirth filled eyes were replaced with anger. Percy perked and the woman looked at her curiously.

"Mom this is Reyna." Percy introduced and Reyna's eyes shot up in surprise, wasn't his mom supposed to be dead? Then she remembered that she was a ghost and smiled at her happily.

His mom smiled warmly at her,"So your this girl my son has constantly been talking about." Percy's mouth fell open and his cheeks turned a bright red, Reyna laughed and shook her hand.

Thalia glared at her,"Why are you here?" She growled and Percy looked at her in shock.

Their mom shot her a look of disapproval,"Thalia Grace be polite." She chided in a warning tone.

Thalia shot her mother a withering look,"Be polite?" She hissed and Reyna looked at her hands as tension filled the room.

Percy put his hands on Thalia's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye,"Thals what's wrong?" He whispered and she shoved him away from her. He stumbled back and slammed into the wall beside Reyna, the daughter of Bellona looked at him in concern as hurt flashed in his eyes.

Thalia's hands cackled with electricity,"What's wrong! Are you stupid? Reyna's what's wrong! All she does is drive a wedge between us, she always ruins our time together and I'm sick of it. And you! Your a problem too! I'm a tree for a year and your already goody goody with Zeus, you've got people eating out of the palm of your hand and barely give me the time of day! Your not special! Your my brother and your never here anymore, what happened to when we were on the streets? What about Jason? Did you even miss us once we were gone? It didn't look like it, all I see now a days is you with your friends. You never cared about us did you?" She snarled and Percy looked vacant and guilt began to eat away at him.

Their mother stepped in front of her daughter,"Thalia where is this coming from?" She asked sadly.

Thalia laughed cruelly,"Oh so now you care? Your nothing but an alcoholic, why Percy saved you I have no idea." Julie Grace looked hurt and Percy's eyes turned pitch black as he stepped in between himself and Thalia.

"Thals something's going on, this isn't you. Someone's doing something to you, you love mom and don't you EVER speak to her like that again!" He roared, Reyna looked at the family appalled and Thalia's eyes narrowed.

"You never did care, I mean if you did then why was I a tree for so long? People at this camp look at me like I'm a freak and Luke poisoned me." She hissed and Percy took a threatening step forward.

He didn't understand why Thalia was acting this way,"Would you listen to yourself? I'm sorry I was invited to the pity party." He sneered and Thalia's hands glowed a bright white.

-On Olympus-

"You sure this is a good idea?" A gruff sounding man asked.

Aphrodite smiled,"Of course it is darling, keep feeding them anger. It's for the sake of love, keep making Thalia angry Ares." The love goddess commanded and the war god grinned wickedly before he threw in dose after dose at Thalia.

Aphrodite then turned her attention to the eagle,"Your first attempt failed, you know what you have to do."

The eagle nodded slowly,"And your positive this will help Perce."

Aphrodite smiled,"Of course it will."

-Zeus cabin-

Thalia punched Percy square in the jaw and electrocuted the demigod, he felt pain erupt throughout his entire body. He slammed into the wall and twitched at the giant shock, his body was burning and he groaned. Reyna and their mother rushed to him but he was on his feet in an instant.

Thalia glared at him,"That's right attack me, your weak. Couldn't even save me from monsters, and what about Jason? He's gone because of you, your a sick monster that doesn't care about family." She screamed and he froze, weak, the words he had been screamed at. He saw himself touching Jason's grave holding a white rose, but this time instead of destroying it he placed it on Jason's headstone. His nightmares were becoming a reality an he felt terrified, he squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath, this couldn't be real. His sister couldn't hate him, he adored her, was he a terrible brother?

Reyna stomped closer to Thalia,"What is wrong with you! You ungrateful brat, Percy has been having nightmares about you and your brother for weeks now! He had to listen to the sirens and you now what he saw? His entire family sitting on a picnic blanket, everyone was happy and got along great, you all had a huge house and lots of food. And when he was yanked back to reality he hasn't been the same! He's blamed himself for everything, Jason's disappearance, your transformation, your moms death. He loves you so much and all your doing is hurting him? Claiming he doesn't love you? When we were at the sirens he fought to get to that fantastic dream, why would you say he doesn't care?" She asked in disbelief and Julie looked at her son in surprise, he stared straight ahead as though lost in terrible memories. She wrapped her arms around him, he had told her of the sirens but not all the blame he took upon himself. He continued staring numbly ahead and stiffened at his mother's touch. Thalia instantly froze and blinked rapidly, she didn't know why she had felt so angry, but she did know she hurt her brother.

She took tentative steps towards him and he snapped back to reality before glancing out the window,"Well it appears I've spent my day with you. I-" He stopped himself and let out a shuttered breath,"I'm gonna go for a walk. Love you Thals, and I'm sorry." He knew he was a failure of a brother, he turned away and felt anger course through him. Before anyone could utter a word he trudged out of the cabin.

Thalia looked at her mother pleadingly with tears in her eyes,"Mom I swear I didn't mean it! Please you have to believe me." She whispered.

Her mom smiled at her sadly,"It's okay baby girl, you were right. I'm just an alcoholic, give Percy some time to cool off. I know you and you would never say such cruel things to your brother. He adores you you know, he's been so bitter without you and Jason. I love you." She whispered before kissing her daughter on the forehead, the ghost vanished leaving the daughter of Zeus with tears streaming down her face. Reyna pitied her but was far to concerned for Percy. She walked out of the cabin and into the cold night air, she didn't even know if Percy was around, he could of flown off anywhere. She heard a tap and looked around in surprise, the son of Thanatos sat atop the Zeus cabin staring out at the moon and the stars. Reyna sighed before she began to climb the large cabin, he looked at her once she sat beside him.

She was silent for a moment,"As stupid as this is to ask, are you okay?"

Percy allowed a small smile to tug on his lips,"Your right that was a stupid thing to ask." She shot him a glare and he turned serious.

He didn't want to broach the subject and changed it quickly,"You kissed me last night." He blurted out before mentally smacking his himself. Of course he was stupid enough to bring up the kiss. He would rather talk about the kiss then the horrifying fact that his sister hated him.

She smiled sheepishly,"Well I just wanted to test it out since you were my first kiss and all. Sorry?" She asked and he chuckled, why couldn't he learn to love someone? She's done so much for him and...he really liked her. Dangerous, that's what it was, what if he failed her as well?

He wanted to forget all about Thalia and her hatred towards him,"Nah it's fine, sorry I brought it up." They sat in silence for a while.

"You give your hand to me, and then you say hello, and I can hardly speak my heart is beating so. And anyone can tell you think you know me well, well you don't know me." Sol sang as he hovered above them. Percy smacked his head against his hand, Sol was singing You Don't Know Me by Michael Buble. Percy understood what his eagle was implying and he groaned making Reyna look at him curiously

"No you don't know the one, who dreams of you at night, and longs to kiss your lips, and longs to hold ya tight. Oh I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been cuz you don't know me. For I never knew the art of making love, though my heart aches with love for you-"

Percy's face was a cherry red and Reyna looked around in confusion,"Oh alright!" Percy yelled before smashing his lips against Reyna's.

Sol laughed,"Whoo hoo boss! Now take out your wings!" Reyna stiffened before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Percy wasn't going to lose her, he wouldn't fail. She gripped his hair tightly and he pulled away momentarily to smile at her, he kissed her forehead and smiled adoringly at her. She felt happy, she slowly pushed him onto his back before she snuggled into his side.

Sol landed beside them and nodded approvingly,"It worked Aphrodite." The eagle whispered as he watched his boss and girlfriend fall asleep in each other's arms.

**And boom, finally finished the chapter! Now I have a review I need to answer. **

Lunknownl review:

Your story is definately well written and grammatically correct. However, there are some characters that act completely OOC, and some questions I have.

1. Why does Zeus threaten Thanatos about visiting Percy when he does the same thing later, instead of just mentally talking to him?

2. How old is Annabeth in this story?

3. You have percy and Hermes being 'best buds' even though you've written 1 scene with them together

4. Zoe, the HUGE man hater, apologizes to a boy. She, a 2000 yr old huntress, loses to a 12 year old boy too.

**Alright lets answer some of these questions.**

**1. Zeus is a jerk regardless of how he treats Percy. He's paranoid.**

**2. Annabeth is Thalia's age which I know for a fact it's mentioned in some other chapter, when the two siblings meet Annabeth and Luke.**

**3. The whole Percy and Hermes best buds thing really isn't what my story is aiming for, if it bothers you so much I'll throw in some flashbacks.**

**4. Just because Zoe is a man hater doesn't mean she's heartless, he was ****twelve for Pete's sake. I love Zoe as a character and have her as an ice queen whenever she's first introduced in most of my other stories. Maybe I wanted her a little nicer in this story.**

**And whoops! Holy cow my FANFIC has some oc characters! Lord forbid I try something different, I try to make them stick to their character as well as possible but it's my story. And maybe I'm tired of the typical cold hearted Zeus so bam! I as author gave the ice king a heart, can I get a round of applause please for making some characters have some different personalities? With that being said this note wasn't made to be rude, sure sarcasm was in it but hey, what can you do? Thanks for reviewing, I invite friendly criticism but if some of you guys want to be a punk then...well I'm not some people pleasing pushover so get that through your head right now. And thank you to my friends and readers on this site! Love reading your comments and to Lunknownl I honestly meant no offense. So tell me what you think, is the relationship a bit rushed? Curious. And I will probably be responding to most of your reviews on here so if there are any questions that aren't stupid I'll answer them. And if anyone wants to complain about the pace of my story there is a high possibility I won't care, as I've said earlier in an authors note in one of my stories.**

**And to Death is my Daddy, please do not review to me hoping another author will see it. I don't even know why you did that, on a review. Again I'm really not trying to be rude I'm just asking for you to please stop. Yes I know it wasn't on this story but next time if you want to disrespect an author go pm them. But on a better note Death is my Daddy, you are a great reviewer so thank you for that. Comment and tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermes, you've been my best friend, my brother for a long time. What aren't you telling me?" Percy snarled as he gripped the messenger god by his shirt, his eyes were pitch black orbs and had the look that screamed death. He was holding a pistol in his hand and slowly cocked it making the god gulp.

"Perce calm down-"

"No! If there's one thing I've learned from you it's to tell when people are lying! Your hiding two things from me Hermes and I expect at least one of them to be answered." The son of Thanatos growled menacingly, Hermes would of gotten out of Percy's grasp but knew better then to test someone who had extremely good aim with a gun. He held his hands up and looked at his little brother fearfully, his usual mischief replaced by anxiety as his palms began to sweat. He cleared his throat and tried to think of which secret he should reveal. Percy had confronted Hermes behind the Zeus cabin and was growing impatient with his deceitful brother.

Hermes wet his lips,"Fine. Aphrodite has your eagle working for her. Ares, he fed Thalia anger last night and gave her so much that she lashed out in everyone. Aphrodite and Sol are trying to hook you up with Reyna...I swear I don't know why but that's what's going on." He said quickly and Percy nearly dropped the pistol in surprise, Sol was working with the accursed love goddess to get him with Reyna? Ares made Thalia so angry? If possible his black eyes turned even blacker and the earth trembled and Percy released Hermes from his grasp. Did he actually like Reyna or we're they both under the love goddess's influence? And Ares had ruined spending time with Thalia, his sister who he hadn't seen in a year. And what about Sol? His best friend betrayed him and helped Aphrodite, he lied to him. He shoved his gun into his pocket and turned away from the god, he was fed up with the so called "divine" beings.

Percy swallowed thickly,"Was all of this, me and Reyna...falling for each other...was it all fake? Was it all Aphrodite?"

Hermes smiled,"No way Perce, you've got the hots for Reyna. Aphrodite can't make love, but she sure as heck can increase it. She just made you two fall for each other faster, she can however influence love. Like with Adonis, he didn't really love her. She had him under lust making him think he was in love with her. But you and Reyna, you to really dig each other." The god winked at Percy who just continued to look at his brother tiredly, he had a lot on his mind and wasn't in the joking mood.

Hermes looked at him sadly before placing a hand on his shoulder,"Go to Thalia Perce, she needs you, then you can figure out what to do about Reyna and Sol." He whispered and Percy nodded glumly before he started walking away.

Hermes called out to him,"Don't get electrocuted this time!" Percy froze and began to laugh loudly.

"Bro, that was you she electrocuted remember? Something about calling her annoying and hot tempered." Hermes began to laugh as well and Percy could vividly remember Thalia smacking Hermes as hard as she could with an electrified slap.

"Listen Perce, we can hang later. Go to Thalia...and then stop avoiding Reyna." With that Hermes flashed out, Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was admittedly scared to get into a relationship, scared of what was to come. The pistol that he wielded was Jason's, he kept it on him at all times and would occasionally toy with his weapon and think fondly of his lost brother.

"Percy!" A voice called and quick as a flash he whipped the pistol out and pointed it at...Thalia. She threw her hands up and her electric blue eyes held immense grief, the sadness was rolling off her in waves and felt nearly palpable. He let out a sigh before tucking it back in his pocket, he was on edge and felt like a mess. Thalia may have been angered by Ares but Percy knew that all the emotions she belted out were partially what she felt and the thought made him slightly more depressed that she was keeping so much hidden from him. She slowly put her hands down and he turned away from her, he didn't feel like talking to her no matter what had actually happened. He adored his sister, he would die for her, but to find out that a part of her felt everything she had screamed at him, everything that had hurt her, it pained him.

"What do you want?" He whispered, Thalia winced. It wasn't full of anger or fury, but of resignation as though he had given up on her. His shoulders were hunched and his electric blue eyes were dull as though he hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of days. Despite his sad and tired look he appeared to be alert as his eyes frantically looked around as if he were hiding from someone. She mustered up her courage and straightened up, she marched towards him before crushing him into a giant hug. He stumbled back in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well. They didn't speak. They didn't need to, Percy knew she was sorry, he knew she felt guilt at the previous events that had happened. He didn't blame her for thinking or saying any of those things because they had seen to much, they had been through to much, and everyday Percy felt as though he was slowly being eaten alive. Had it not of been for his father and Hermes they would of died, when he was four he was guided by his immortal family. Though he would never say this aloud, Thalia had always been his favorite. He loved Jason as well but he adored Thalia, she was his best friend, his little sister. The two had experienced more then Jason ever had, they had been together longer then they had with Jason. So when his little sister had said all those things to him it was like being shot in the chest, he had felt as though a roof of grief and remorse had collapsed on him.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffed and tears soaked through his white shirt, he rubbed her back soothingly and didn't reply. Thalia knew he had already forgiven her, she didn't deserve to have such an amazing brother like Percy. The siblings sat stood there holding each other, they were all they had left.

-Line Break-

Reyna glared harshly at Percy who met her cold gaze with a calm one.

She brushed a strand of hair from her face before clenching her fist,"What are you talking about!" She yelled and Percy winced, the two sat alone on top of Zeus's fist. He avoided her eyes and took a new interest into his hands, so far the talk wasn't going well. She had first questioned why he'd been avoiding her, he didn't say a word about it as he began to toy with his pistol nervously.

He swallowed thickly,"Aphrodite set us up. She got Morpheus to give us nightmares so I would comfort you and you would comfort me. Then...I don't know if she made us fall in love or..." He trailed off looking at her face, hurt flitted across her hazel eyes but she soon turned passive.

She cleared her throat and nodded,"I understand if you never liked me in that way and-" He tuned her out, he noticed how...professional she seemed when it came to emotions such as love. She wasn't the funny, sweet, and independent girl he knew. She was replaced by a cold, bitter, and emotionless statue of grief as though she had cursed the very thought of love like he had. He was so tired of the gods thinking they could dictate his life, Hera thought she could kill his mom and get away with it, some random god took his brother away as though Jason was a prize, Hades had the gall to try to kill his sister, and now Aphrodite thinks she can strut her stuff and make him fall in love? Part of him wanted to prove the love goddess wrong, leave Reyna so that Aphrodite could see that she had no control whatsoever on who he fell in love with. But the larger part of him knew that he DID like Reyna. He slowly placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from rambling, she gave him a pointed glare and smacked his hand away.

This caused him to smile,"Love sucks huh?" He whispered and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

She wet her lips before looking away from him,"It hurts." She murmured and Percy winced, her words were extremely accurate.

He cleared his throat and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt,"Well...er...it doesn't have to." He let out a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his hair,"I mean, from what Hermes told me we actually like each other. Or well I like you cuz I'm not sure if...well I mean...I don't know if you like me and...ugh!" He grumbled and became frustrated with his constant stuttering, his face turned a bright red from embarrassment and he refused to meet Reyna's gaze.

She smiled in amusement,"Lets say, hypothetically speaking, that I do like you. What would happen if I did?"

Poor oblivious Percy,"Well...er...I guess I'd kiss you or something. Buy you those crapy chocolates and really pretty flowers. Wait! I mean, good chocolates-ugh! Oh! And I'd fight monsters with you...that's romantic right? Maybe...lay by you while you were sleeping and kiss your forehead." He started rambling again and Reyna let out a tinkling laugh before kissing him on the lips. He froze before sighing contently, girls. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her hands into his hair, he felt like his heart would explode as he deepened the kiss.

Thalia had her sword raised as she crept around the corner, instead of a monster she saw...her brother and Reyna. She nearly dropped her sword in surprise and began to fake gag quietly.

"Gross." She hissed, she was tired of Reyna taking up all of Percy's time and now the daughter of Aphrodite was...kissing her brother? She wanted Percy to be happy and all but he didn't need a girlfriend, he had lived just fine without one and he could continue to live without one.

"Gods." She muttered in disgust as Percy pulled Reyna into his lap, she was defiantly going to speak to her brother about this.

Percy pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers smiling widely,"Sooo you do like me huh? You made me talk a lot for nothing." He complained and Reyna laughed before giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Well at least I wasn't trying to act all professional about being let down." He teased and she gave him a mock glare, she was far to happy to be angry.

"Well at least I don't talk about crapy chocolates." She countered and he grinned impishly.

"Well...at least I don't look adorable when I'm angry."

"Flatter will get you no where." He laughed before she slipped of his lap, they both began their trek back to camp hand in hand.

Annabeth Chase was confused, Percy Grace was holding hands with Reyna. She frowned, admittedly Percy was her fall back plan once Luke betrayed them. It was stupid of her to decide such a thing, Percy wasn't just her rebound, she actually liked him. Luke had only seen their relationship as brother and sister, not to mention he was to old for her. But with Percy, he had always been her best friend and...she did kind of like him. Seeing them walking back into camp holding hands hurt her, she felt confused as she thought about Percy and Luke.

The couple walked into the Zeus's cabin and Percy sat down on his bed,"Man I'm tired." He grumbled, he hadn't slept in days, he felt sick to his stomach when he thought of Aphrodite trying to butt in with his love life. He felt sick because he wasn't sure if he actually liked Reyna, sick because Sol had betrayed him, sick because Thalia was angry with him.

Reyna's eyes flashed with hurt momentarily.

_The daughter of Bellona crept into the Zeus cabin to see Thalia soundly asleep, Percy was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He had his lamp on and Reyna gasped quietly, his eyes had dark circles around them and his face was pale. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and looked lifeless. He didn't register she had entered the room until she slowly walked towards him. _

_"Percy?" She whispered, he looked up at her, his face was emotionless but his eyes seemed pained. _

_He smiled but it seemed forced as if mentally cursing himself for trying,"I know the drill." He whispered hoarsely, instead of opening up his arms he got off the bed and laid on the floor. _

_She winced,"Percy we could just share the bed like we normally do." She said rather shyly, her face was a bright red and Percy would of laughed if he wasn't so confused and angry. _

_He looked up at her with his fake smile,"Don't worry about it, I'll just stay down here." She turned away from him pained, he had acted like the kiss on top of Zeus's cabin never happened. She slowly laid out on his bed and sighed sadly, it felt to empty. _

_Later that night she heard Percy shifting around restlessly, he constantly muttered out cries for help and it broke her heart. She climbed out of the bed and kneeled to the ground before she put a hand on his sticky, sweaty forehead. _

_"It's alright, I'm here." She murmured and his eyes snapped open, in an instant she was on the ground with a foot to her throat and a pistol aimed at her head. She choked and he quickly stepped off of her. His breathing was uneven and his blue eyes pulsed with power, he swallowed and looked around frantically. A look of regret flittered across his face and he turned away from her. She laid there in surprise and rubbed her aching throat, his dream must of been really bad this time. _

_"Sorry." He whispered before exiting the cabin, Reyna watched him go with tears in her eyes, what had just happened? She couldn't save him. He never slept in the Zeus cabin for the rest of the week. _

Percy saw the pained expression the hazel eyed girl wore and he slowly pulled her into his chest. He absentmindedly stroked her hair, she sighed contently as she listened to his heart beat loudly. It was melodic and soothing, thump, thump, thump. She snuggled closer to him and he smiled, he heard a girlish giggle and realized it was coming from inside his head, curse you Aphrodite.

Percy drifted off to sleep.

-Dream State-

_He was in the room of his old house, the one he had to quietly sneak Thalia and Jason in. The one he hid his siblings in to shelter them from their alcoholic mother, the one where he would tuck his siblings in tight and cry himself to sleep. The room looked as though it hadn't been touched ever since they left, it was still a cluttered mess of shoes, shirts and pillows. He grimaced as he slowly stepped out of the room to see double the beer bottles that had originally decorated the floor, he let out a shuttered breath, he didn't want to see his old home. By the state of the house his mother had continued drinking heavily even after his absence, he stepped back into the room and lightly grazed his fingers over the pillow Jason used to sleep on. He bit his lip as hard as he could to hold back a sob, he tasted blood but continued to keep himself from crying. _

_"Percy?" A voice whispered but he didn't listen for he feared it was another one of his delusions. It sounded just like Jason, tears streamed down his face as he thought of his brother. _

_"Percy is it really you?" His voice made Percy's ears ring and he turned slightly to see Jason. He looked to be eleven and went to Percy's chin, he was looking at his older brother in awe and tears blurred the blonde's vision. Percy was so sick of Morpheus and Aphrodite toying with him._

_Percy scowled and looked up at the cracked ceiling,"What do you want from me Aphrodite! I'm with Reyna now are you happy? Morpheus leave me alone! What did I do to deserve to see my illusion of a brother? Why did you drag me back here!" He roared and buried his face in his hands, Jason looked at Percy in shock, his older brother seemed so hurt. His usually tall shoulders were slumped and tears freely cascaded down his face._

_Jason didn't care, he rushed to his brother and crushed him into a huge hug. He began to cry tears of joy into Percy's shoulder and clung to him. _

_"Your really here." He sobbed and Percy stiffened, was this illusion really his brother? Percy hugged him back tightly, he rested his chin on Jason's hair and the tears soaked Jason's head._

_"Are you really him. Little angel is it really you?" Percy whispered, his voice cracked and Jason pulled back to look up at him. _

_He smiled widely and sniffled,"It's me...I've missed you so much. How's Thalia? What about mom?" He asked, Percy just smiled and shook his head before crushing his little brother to his chest._

_"Love you...I'm so sorry." Percy whispered, he stopped trying to fight the tears. _

_"Love you too bro." Jason whispered back, Percy pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. _

_"You've gotten so big buddy, where are you staying at?" Percy asked with a sad smile, Jason noticed his older brother had avoided his question. _

_The blonde shrugged it off,"I'm staying at this roman camp for demigods called Camp Jupiter." Percy's ears perked and he looked at Jason in awe, there was more demigods?_

_"Thalia and I are staying at Camp Halfbood, where's Camp Jupiter located at?" Percy asked quickly as he felt himself start to awake. _

_Jason's eyes widened,"No, time ask your father. Love you bro-"_

Percy's eyes snapped open to see Reyna snuggled into his chest, he fought back the tears as he thought of his old home, of Jason. He didn't dare move as he watched Reyna sleep, trying to temporarily forget about his vivid dream. Her wavy, dark brown hair was splayed on his chest and she looked peaceful. She had a small smile on her lips and her fingers began to play on his chest, he had to suppress a laugh as she continued to tickle him. Don't wake her up. He chanted inwardly but let out a small laugh, her smile broadened and he grimaced as she tickled him before he realized she wasn't sleeping. He laughed loudly and she slowly opened her eyes smirking like a daughter of Hermes.

"Oh I'm sorry Percy, are you ticklish?" She whispered tauntingly, his chest rumbled as he continued to laugh.

"S-stop! M-mercy!" He gasped between breaths as he tried to squirm out from under her, he ended up falling off the bed and she laid on top of him laughing hysterically.

"Who knew that Percy Grace the killer of notorious gangs, was ticklish." She teased and he chuckled before pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead lovingly. He never relalised how happy Reyna made him, ever since Thalia's tree transformation he had been bitter but meeting Reyna was great for him.

He put on a serious face,"If you tell anyone I'll have to kill you." She laughed and playfully smacked his chest. They heard the dinner horn and she got off him, he jumped to his feet and followed her to the pavilion.

Thalia clutched her fist angrily as she looked over at the Aphrodite table, her brother was casually leaning on the table and talking to Reyna. The Aphrodite girls were looking at him with adoration as he flashed the dark haired beauty a smile. She sulked at the Zeus table as she waited for him to come over, he gave Reyna one more smile before walking over with his trey.

He stopped half way and turned to her,"Hey, come sit with me." He invited, the daughter of "Aphrodite" blushed before following him to his table. Thalia looked down at her food and pushed it away, she had lost her appetite. Percy let out a sigh once he sat down, Reyna sat beside him and gave Thalia a small smile. The rebellious, black haired teen snorted and Percy frowned.

Remembering his dream Percy perked,"Thals! I had a dream about Jason! He was with me and I know where he is...just not what state...or city the place is located at." Thalia's eyebrows raised in shock, Percy had found their little brother.

Reyna ruined the moment, well in Thalia's opinion, by interlacing her fingers with Percy's.

"Really? Where is he?" She asked softly and Thalia scowled when she saw her brother smile at her. Percy was going to get hurt, she knew this daughter of Aphrodite was no good for him and that she would end up breaking his heart. Reyna had Percy wrapped around her little finger and Thalia hated it.

"Reyna it's a roman camp for demigods like us. Camp Jupiter." He whispered quietly and Thalia bristled at the thought of her older brother keeping secrets from her. She was so tired of him spending time with Reyna and whispering secrets to the daughter of Aphrodite, he was supposed to be there for HER not Reyna.

Thalia abruptedly scooted out of her chair,"What's happening to us?" She asked sadly before glaring at Reyna with immense hatred. Her electric blue eyes were filled with betrayal and she ran out of the pavilion. Percy immediately jumped to his feet and called out her name but she had already left, suddenly he saw everyone get out of their seats and bow. He frowned and turned to the door to see Artemis and her hunters walk in. He stood there with a grin stretched across his face once he saw Zoe, he considered her a friend. Artemis's eyes widened once she saw him and she glared at him harshly, her father was murderous once he found out she failed her mission to retrieve him. Not only that but he stood there with a stupid grin on his face instead of bowing and showing respect.

Zoe smiled at him, she hadn't seen him in along time.

"Why do you not bow?" Artemis asked snidely and Percy gritted his teeth in anger that she felt the need to be worshipped.

A sudden smirk replaced his scowl,"Why dear sister of mine we're both equals correct? A son and daughter of Zeus." Artemis's eyes widened once she saw a lightning bolt appear over his head, something wasn't right, and she couldn't wait for her hunters to beat this smug male in capture the flag.

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I have some reviews to answer. **

PlutosD11Fan: I love all you're stories if I had an account I would review your stories but as you can see I don't I know this is my first time reviewing but I've been reading your stories the whole time. I think your the best writer on fanfiction, every time I read a story I compare it to yours and it's not as great! And you don't abandon your stories! I love how you always update I hope I can write as good as you one day.

**Hey! Yes I'm glad you like my stories, really made my day when I got your review. Glad your a fan of my stories, nice to get reviews like these. I'm sure you can write excellent stories someday, tell me if you get an account.**

Pluto's Flower: Hey! So ... look, I love your story. But you know, I always think about what if Artemis actually deceive Percy, you know, tried to kill him after he said where was the cave of Lycaon. This history will arrive in The Titan's Curse, when Artemis is captured?

Please post soon, so that, as in The Soul Reaper's Son, okay?

**Ya so I got this lovely review on a different story, That Color Silver. Honestly this is probably the worst review I've gotten on That Color silver, don't tell me what to update. I was seriously thinking of just not updating this at all because of you so cut it out. Especially when That Color Silver is not affiliated with Soul Reaper's Son. Next time I get a review like this, a demand, I won't update it for probably weeks just to annoy you and show you that I don't take demands. This chapter was forced and I'm not sure what I feel about it. Seriously reviews like these make me want to just make a horrible chapter to irritate everyone, glad your a fan but don't review this again. It annoys me to no end and I can't stand it when people get pushy on this site. Want good chapters? DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE! **

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't...good. Tell me what you think, and for the love of Zeus don't think you can bully me, or push me into writing stories. Your not mighty typing up demands or rude things as you hide behind your computer. I would answer more reviews but I'm slightly irritated, to PlutosD11Fan, your awesome and I'm glad you appreciate what I write and you don't try to push me into updating a certain story. To my other reviewers Thank you, not irritated with any of you just please stop with the demands. **


End file.
